3rd Time's a Charm
by jensensgirl
Summary: Dave's been married and divorced twice. Stephanie introduces him to her best friend who had a devastating childhood. Will he take another chance on love? Will she be afraid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I Disclaim.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude. You already have plans." He said to the couple.

"You need a decorator anyway because you're buying a new place. You can't live out of your suitcase everyday, you do that enough on the road; you need a place to call your own. She can help you find a place and decorate it for you!" Steph wasn't letting up on the big man.

"Come on, man. You know she won't let up. Think of it as a vacation. You're already trying to recoup so you have nothing else to do but go to therapy. You're in Tampa and so is she; it won't hurt to at least go with us." Paul patted his friend on the back.

"Good it's settled then. Pack your stuff you're staying at her house with us…and don't look at me like that. Same town or not, I want you out of this hotel." Steph persisted and remained steadfast in her quest to boost Dave's spirits. "The girls are on vacation in Orlando so it's not cutting into your time with your daughters. Do it, go pack right now, we'll wait for you." Steph smiled.

"I hate pregnant women." Dave mumbled and went to pack his things. He knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman, he knew he'd never win and she'd never give up. Steph and Paul smiled and she clapped her hands. She stepped into the mini-kitchen in the suite and made a call to her lifelong friend.

"I know you have room for one more and we're bringing a guest. He needs a new place and a decorator…I'm so excited I know you'll like him a lot and be a great help to him…no I'm not setting you up…I promise…" Steph looked at her husband like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar and he just laughed. "Okay, okay…we'll see you in about 20 minutes…love you…bye." Steph let out a big sigh.

She knew her friend wouldn't have a problem with an extra guest but she knew she'd have issues with a set up. In all honesty Steph and Paul both knew and had known since they met Dave that they'd be perfect together. They patiently waited until they knew the timing was right. Dave needed time to heal from his failed marriage and it had been a year. He got out all his hurt and anger and his need to have sex with any random girl. Everyone knew that never helped but it was a distraction for the time-being. It was an odd way to heal, but it recharged one's self-esteem to know you're still desirable. It didn't matter that Dave had legions of Animal-ites, he needed to physically feel it.

Dave walked out with his bags and Paul helped carry them. Stephanie went to the concierge and had the valet bring their car around and retrieve Dave's SUV while he checked out. Soon they were on their way. Paul was speeding because he and Steph knew Dave well enough to know the longer he had to think about it by himself the more he'd chicken out and go back to the hotel. While driving behind Paul, Dave was beginning to have second thoughts when his phone rang. He was overjoyed to hear from his daughters and talked to them the entire drive. They were on summer break and their mom, Dave's first wife, had taken them to Disneyworld as a reward for their grades. They were spending a few weeks there going to each park and Dave managed to get them a tour behind the scenes at the safari park. He told them where he was going and would be doing while they were gone and they were excited for him to finally get a home and where they could have their own rooms. He never thought of it like that but he realized how important it was for his girls so it became important to him. They were never close to Dave's second wife so the divorce didn't bother them. It actually made his girls angry because they overheard an argument and knew the reason for the divorce. Wife #2 had hurt their father by cheating while he traveled. She was leaving Dave for her lover.

He tried to hang up with them when he pulled into the driveway behind Paul and Steph. They wanted details of the places he was going to see and he agreed to send them photos via email. He told them he would wait to pick a place until they were with him and the girls squealed with excitement. He got out of his SUV beaming and it made his heart swell at the sounds of his daughters' laughter. Paul and Steph knew this was the boost he needed to feel comfortable buying a new home. Dave hung up with his daughters and shared the plans with his friends. They walked to the door and let themselves in, placing their bags inside the doorway. Steph called for her friend and Paul showed Dave around the extremely beautiful beach house. It was comfortable and not overly done. He could tell the pieces were expensive and of the finest quality, but not showy and in-your-face. He hated homes that were decorated to reflect one's bank account. His ex-wife had that mentality and had spent a lot of Dave's hard earned money on what he considered useless. She wanted a home that showed off their wealth, she wanted people to see their life as it is now and to forget and even hide where they came from – the streets and inner city of DC. Dave was snapped out of his thoughts by Paul who slapped him on the shoulder. He could tell exactly what Dave was thinking by the angry look on his face.

"Sorry, man." Dave said apologetically to his friend. Paul gave him a sympathetic smile and hugged him. Steph waved at the guys as they approached her friend's office and signaled to Paul that she was having a hard time hanging up with a client. Dave stood there looking around the nicely decorated office and noticed it had a masculine feel to it. She had her back to them and at the same time she turned around to greet Paul, Steph and their guest, Dave looked over to her. They both froze staring at eachother. Steph and Paul smiled at the obvious chemistry and instant attraction of their friends. Steph took the phone from her friend and told the client to wait for a return phone call and hung it up. She shook her friend out of the trance and introduced her to Dave.

"Dave Bautista, Leila O'Leary." Dave gave her his sexy smile, not intentionally, and Leila smiled back. He put his hand out to shake hers and she placed her tiny hand in his and felt like her heart found its home.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dave." She managed to say.

"Likewise, Leila." He couldn't believe he felt like this. Electricity shot through his body. He had been married twice and thought each time he had found the woman of his dreams. Nothing had ever felt even remotely close to the way Leila made him feel. It was as if he wasted the last 20 years of his life. The only good thing was his girls, the rest was forgetful. They were still shaking hands and looking at eachother when Steph finally broke the trance.

"Okay, Leila, honey, let's show Paul your ideas." Steph said trying to snap them out of it.

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah, um, yeah, sure. Let's go down to my office, the boards are there." Leila walked around her desk and started to leave.

"Leila," Steph said gently and grasped her friend's hand, "this is your office." Leila looked around and then looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.

"Let's start over shall we?" Leila walked over to Dave and put her hand out again. "Mr. Bautista, I'm Leila." Once again their hands held longer than customary. Their eyes locked to eachother.

"I'm Dave, please, call me Dave."

Steph cleared her throat and Leila broke the gaze. She got the boards out for Steph and Paul to see the designs for the nursery and the new master suite. Dave stared at her as she presented her ideas to Steph and Paul as if she was in competition with another designer. "These are the sketches for the Connecticut house and we'll figure something out when you buy the house down here!" Leila stopped and looked at Paul and Steph who hadn't said a word. Stephanie started crying and Paul hugged her. "You hate it." Leila said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Leila, honey, it's amazing. I can't even describe how magical it is." Steph cried more as she stood and hugged Leila. She reviewed everything again with Steph and Paul glanced at Dave. He could tell the big man was 'out to lunch'. He smiled and shook his head. He kissed the side of Steph's head and stood in front of Dave.

"Let's leave these ladies to this while we step outside." Paul said softly.

"No, that's alright, I'm fine, you go ahead." Dave said half-heartedly, barely listening.

"Dave, I know you're not interested in fabrics and shears and baby furniture, let's go outside and have a cigar." Paul said as he pulled on Dave's arm. He stood and Leila looked over to him. They both let their eyes roam eachother's bodies. He memorized everything about her as if he'd never see her again. Her hair was a dark chocolate with lighter touches throughout, thick and amazing. He wanted to get lost in there and use his hands to find his way out. It was long and fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her big, doe eyes were an odd color, a mix between hazel and brown, not quite either, with hints of green. Her pillowy lips were shiny and he wanted to taste them. And the body. That body. Her skin looked radiant and baby soft, a gentle tan highlighted the whiteness of her tank top and capris. Her arms were toned, her tummy flat, a nice curvy hip leading the eye around to the rear view. A nice round ass without too much bubble, an ass you'd get from squats and lunges. Her calves were sculpted and led to perfectly manicured feet. She definitely took care of herself. Dave took his time looking back up to her eyes. Eyes you can get lost in, eyes that showed emotion, eyes that read into your soul, eyes that made you feel like you've come home after a long journey, comfy and inviting.

Leila did her own gazing. She'd seen him a few times on tv, but didn't watch wrestling regularly. He was so much better in person. His faded loose fit jeans actually fit nicely, leaving little to the imagination. His retro Grateful Dead t-shirt complimented his arms and chest. _He smells so yummy, I want to lick him all over._ _His hands look like they'd know what to do anytime, anywhere on anything and are surprisingly soft. I really hope my brain to mouth filter is working and none of this is out loud. Look at those lips. They look so soft; I wonder what he looks like kissing someone. I wonder what he'd look like kissing me; I wonder what he'd look like above me. Holy shit, I hope that filter's working. Oh, God those eyes. Is it hot in here? Shit, I just want to get lost in those arms and stare into his eyes._ Paul pulled Dave's arm again and he put on his sunglasses, "Leila…if you need anything we'll be outside." Dave cleared his throat as if speaking to her was hard on his vocal cords. He could barely speak above a whisper. Leila just nodded her head. She watched Paul and Dave walk out before snapping out of her trance.

"What the fuck, Leila!" Steph practically yelled with enthusiasm. All she could do was plop on her leather couch and stare at the empty doorway. Steph joined her friend and couldn't stop smiling. Leila finally looked at her and smiled too. Tears pooled in her eyes and she didn't know what to say. "What's wrong?" Steph grabbed her hand.

"I'm scared. That's the most intense thing I've ever felt. He's so much better in person. I might have to start watching Smackdown! Wait, this is a set up isn't it." Leila looked at her friend as it dawned on her. Stephanie couldn't deny it and didn't give an answer to the oh so obvious question. Leila began to get upset, "How in the hell are we supposed to accomplish anything this week with him here? He's a complete distraction. How in the hell am I supposed to find a home for him and decorate it when I'd want to fuck him in every room and on every piece of furniture?"

Stephanie laughed at Leila and hugged her. "Let's go figure out what's for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Paul and Stephanie left Tampa after a few days and Dave spent the next two weeks with Leila. They found they really enjoyed eachother and made eachother laugh. Dave was so relaxed with her and it was easy to talk about his innermost thoughts and feelings. He told her things he hadn't shared with anybody else. She learned he had two daughters and his face lit up when he talked about them. He had become friends with his first wife and easily admitted they were too young. They had parted years ago amicably and she never asked for a thing from Dave, just a relationship with his kids. That was all he wanted. He sent her money all the time and had even introduced her to her current husband. Leila could tell he had a hard time talking about Angie, wife #2, and what she did to him. He stood by her through ovarian cancer and the flare up in her lower intestines. They were going to separate three years ago, but decided to try again when she was diagnosed. She left him for one of her doctors.

Dave and Leila spent nights curled up together on her couch watching movies and talking. They were so comfortable with eachother it felt natural. They subconsciously started doing things like a married couple or one that had been together for awhile. It was like Dave had always lived there. The morning Dave was flying out to get his girls and bring them back his phone rang. (Neither Dave or his first wife felt comfortable with them flying alone). He was in the shower and had left it in the kitchen. She let it go to voicemail, but the caller kept calling back. She began to wonder if it was an emergency. She looked at the caller id and it was his oldest daughter.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly.

"Umm, did I call the wrong number?" Leila began to get nervous.

"No, is this Abby?" Leila asked, already knowing.

"Yes, is this Leila?" Abby perked up; relieved she hadn't been dialing the wrong number.

"Yes, are you okay?" Leila asked worriedly.

"We're fine. We're just excited to see Dad later and wanted to hear his voice." Abby said and Leila heard Maggie in the background. "Oh and we can't wait to meet you, we've heard so much about you."

Leila had to giggle at that. "Thank you and I'm looking forward to meeting you both. We've looked at a couple places but nothing seriously; he really wanted to wait for you both to be here." Leila said knowing the girls would love that. She walked to her guestroom and knocked on the door. She got no answer and peeked in to see it empty. She heard the shower still running so she plopped on the bed on her belly and chatted with his girls. She enjoyed listening to them talk all about Disneyworld and they both talked animatedly about all the cute guys they'd seen. Sure, they were a little old for the amusement parks, but had a great time anyway just hanging out with their Mom. Abby wanted to be a zoologist and was so emotional about seeing the safari park. She was so passionate about African animals it made Leila want to share her own experiences with her but thought better of it and would share her stories when they got here.

Leila didn't hear the water turn off but soon sensed his presence. She looked toward the bathroom and Dave was leaning against the door frame wearing only a towel and a few water droplets. He smirked when Leila's mouth hung open and she dropped the phone. She quickly recovered, "um, you're Dad's out of the shower now, did you want to talk to him?" Her eyes still glued to the specimen in front of her. She held the phone out to Dave. He walked slowly to her, two sets of eyes unable to look anywhere else. He took the phone and began talking to his girls. Leila rolled to her back and covered her eyes with her hands. She felt the movement on the bed and glanced over. Dave was lying next to her still looking at her. He talked for a few more minutes and ended the call after reviewing the plans for tomorrow. The sexual tension couldn't have gotten any thicker than this moment. Their faces were less than 12 inches apart and they could feel eachother's breath. Leila was painfully aware of the excruciatingly delightful throbbing between her legs that screamed for release. She could see that Dave was grinding his teeth together and she could feel herself doing the same thing. He regretfully got up from the bed. He wanted to make love to her over and over but he had to go to the airport in a half hour. He also wanted to wait. He knew this was something to be treasured and enjoyed. He knew there would be plenty of time to enjoy Leila. She sat up on her elbows still looking into his eyes. "I'll let you get dressed, um, ok. Yeah, I'll just be in the family room." She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She looked back at Dave who was still looking at her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and feel her body against his. _All in due time, David, all in due time._ Leila closed the door and he could hear her lean back against it. At least he knew she felt the same shit he did. Physically anyway. He wondered if she felt the same about the rest. He finished getting dressed and went to the family room. He didn't see her anywhere around and began to wonder what happened.

"Leila?" Dave called as he continued to look. "Leila?" He couldn't find her and she wasn't answering. His voice got a little more frantic and firm. "Leila!" He started running through the house screaming for her, panic set in quite quickly. "Leila!" He ran outside to check around the house and she heard him calling for her.

"Dave! I'm over here." She called to him as she jogged back up the beach. He ran as fast as he could to her and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Shit, you scared the fuck out of me. Don't do that again, please." He broke the hug and looked her over as if checking for injuries. Leila couldn't help but giggle at his concern but she wondered why he had such a crazy reaction to her being on the beach. He hugged her tight again. "You're coming with me to get the girls."

"Dave, I don't think I should. You're already bringing them back here and staying here, don't you want some alone time with them?" Leila was hesitant. For some reason she felt like the new girl under inspection by the family.

"Fine, but you stay inside and lock the doors behind me. Don't open them for anyone." He held her hand tight and they walked back into the house in silence. He picked up the keys to his SUV and he still held her hand as they walked to the garage. Dave turned and looked at her. He tugged her hand and pulled her closer. Her body lightly pressed to his and they both took in a sharp breath. "Please, Leila." Dave took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks. Leila let her hands rest on his hips. The electric passing through them was hard to resist. They looked into eachother's eyes and expressed everything they'd been feeling for the past few weeks. She felt herself naturally start to shake from the anticipation of what was to come. Dave wasn't sure if he should kiss her gently or slam his mouth to hers and let out all his penned up sexual frustration. His left hand slid to the back of her head and his fingers wove into her hair. He slid his other hand down her neck and back to her ass. He easily lifted her and placed Leila on the hood of his SUV. He moved between her legs and pulled her forward causing a light moan to escape her lips. "Leila…" he whispered as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Kiss me, Dave." She whispered in return. That was all he needed and his right hand matched his left, woven in her hair and he pulled her head forward. He opted for a mix of his two previous choices and kissed her firmly. Another moan came from Leila only this one was filled with emotion. The kisses became gentle as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands snake through his hair. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as close as she could. The kiss became more hungry and desperate as they feasted on eachother. "Dave…" she said several times in between kisses. "Dave…".

"Hmm" He didn't want to stop kissing her and wished she'd stop talking and then reality dawned on him. The girls! He reluctantly broke the kiss and held her tight. "I'm sorry." He said as he helped her down from the hood.

"For what?" She hoped he didn't regret the kiss.

"For losing control. I apologize. I'll be back as soon as I get the girls and I mean what I said about staying…" He was stopped by her tiny hand placed against his lips.

"Don't." She pulled his head to her and kissed him again. "Be careful and I'll lock the doors behind you." She kissed him again and this time a moan escaped from Dave. She pushed him towards the door of the SUV while still kissing him. She opened the door and backed him into the seat, only then breaking the kiss. She closed the door before he could say anything and walked to the door to the house. When he started the car she turned and smiled and waved. Dave smiled back and just stared at her. He could feel himself caving in to her quick, fast and in a hurry. She turned and went inside closing the door behind her. "Holy shit, I think I need to go masturbate. Or hope I get laid tonight." Leila said to nobody in particular. Little did she know Dave was having the exact same conversation with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I disclaim

Dave and the girls spent the next few weeks with Leila and it felt comfortable for all of them. The girls loved Leila and how she included them in everything. Dave appreciated how she treated them as her own and with respect. His girls were 16 and 14; they could read anyone and knew if the person was being fake. They'd seen that with their Dad's 2nd wife. One afternoon when Dave was at therapy, Leila took the girls to the mall. Abby and Maggie opened up to her about their mom and Angie. Angie expected Dave to give the world to her daughter. She wanted her daughter to go to a private school and wear only top of the line name brand clothes and shoes. Her daughter had all the new electronics and gadgets and Angie wanted Dave to buy her a car for her 16th birthday. "She buys us crap from Target or Walmart." Maggie said disgusted.

Leila stopped walking. "I understand how you feel, but do not ever criticize things bought for you from places like Target or Walmart. There are children and families who have to save their money to buy things from those stores. Yes, you have a right to be upset, however, keep it to the selfishness and discrimination aspects and leave out the locations. Deal?"

Both girls looked at Leila stunned. Abby spoke first. "You're right. We shouldn't put down Target or Walmart, they do have cute stuff. It has nothing to do with the dollar value spent; it's the point of consideration and favoritism. Look at it from our point of view. My Dad allegedly makes millions of dollars a year and she buys us clothes from Target while Princess Hanna and Queen Angie wear designer clothes. We get made fun of in school because they think Dad makes millions because he's on tv and they know this dress or that shirt comes from Target."

Leila found a bench and sat both girls down. "How do they know it's from Target? Takes one to know one." She let this sink in and then continued. "I do not condone your behavior and condescending attitude. I do however understand and see your point. Have you spoken to your Dad about this? Did your Dad buy the car? Has your father stood up for you? And one last thing to thing to think about. Is he still with Queen Angie?" Leila watched them hang their heads. "You are two amazing girls with great personalities, beautiful faces and independent minds. Don't let the shallowness of Angie bring you down. They separated a year ago; this shouldn't even be an issue. Where does your Mom shop for you? Where does Dave let you go? What do you want to wear?" Maggie looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"A year ago or a week ago, it still hurt us, Leila. We felt like Dad valued a kid not even his own over us. The clothes didn't matter, the price didn't matter; it was how we felt. How Angie made us feel." Maggie wiped a few tears that fell.

"Margaret Grace. You, my dear, are such a caring girl, so gentle and kind. Beautiful inside and out. Nobody can make you feel any way. You decide how you feel. You allowed those feelings to happen as a reaction to her behavior. She didn't make you feel anything. You made you feel. I know it's hard to be the more mature one, to be the one holding her head high when it seems like someone is intentionally trying to bring you down. But honey, you know how not to behave. You know what it feels like and you know not to treat someone else like that. I know it hurts and you're right, it was cruel and wrong and selfish and mean. Did you ever stop and think maybe Angie was jealous? Maybe Angie wanted her daughter to be equal to you and Abby. Maybe Angie felt left out. You two share a special bond with Dave. His whole world revolves around you. He would never tolerate anything or anyone hurting you. Including his wife. Dave's eyes dance and sing when he talks of you two. His emotions bleed all over him when he talks about how smart you both are and how much ambition you have. Mr. Tough Guy isn't so tough when it comes to his baby girls." Leila hugged them both and they got up to continue shopping. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller id. She wasn't taking any calls when she was out with Abby and Maggie, but she'd take this one. "Speak of the devil!" As Leila talked to Dave the girls took a few steps to the side.

"You know what Maggie? She's right. It was over a year ago and Dad's not with Spamgie anymore. There's more to that story than we know and we'll probably never know. The important thing is we are still here with Dad." Abby hugged her little sister tight.

"I really like Leila, Abs. Do you?" Abby nodded. "She treats us so different than Spamgie did. Hey, have you seen how Dad looks at her?" Both girls giggled and continued their talk.

"We are at the mall, David and we're having girl time…actually I'm learning a lot…we just talked a little about Angie and their interpretation of what we've already talked about…they still hurt from it and I think maybe you should talk them…I agree they don't need to know the details but it would be nice to hear how much you truly value them and chose them over her…outside of the doctor of course…they know more than you think…ooh, you're making dinner?...do we need to get anything?...do we need to dress up?...take the hint, Dave…well then we'll just have to pick out something nice to wear…okay, we'll be another hour or so…okay, bye." The girls were staring at her with animated faces. Dress up catching their attention. "Ladies, we need new clothes for dinner tonight and as any girl knows, that requires new shoes too." The two teenagers squealed as they headed towards one of the trendiest stores in Tampa. Leila didn't buy into the whole designer label thing for teenagers, but she knew these girls needed a boost and who was she to be a hypocrite? She herself had several designer items in her closet and had paid ridiculous prices for shoes. She had a rhinestone studded Versace t-shirt that cost $375 and she still was shocked at her own impulse to by a 375 dollar t-shirt. It's a t-shirt for chrissake. A t-shirt! The girls tried on several things and neither could decide which one they wanted so Leila bought them all.

They arrived back at Leila's with a huge load of clothes. Dave was shocked to say the least. The girls were so excited and showed Dave everything. When they were finished they both hugged Leila and thanked her again. They ran upstairs and got ready for dinner. "Leila, why did you spoil them so much?" Dave hugged her and she felt the same electricity. They hadn't kissed since the day in the garage, but they did go back to the comfortable ways they shared. Leila looked up at Dave and wished to the heavens he would kiss her again. She loved the past few weeks and she felt so relaxed with him, but she was dying inside for some sort of emotional and physical release. Dave moved his hands to her face and caressed her jawline with his thumbs. He was mere inches from her face. "Thank you again for what you did for the girls today and the past few weeks. I really appreciate that." Leila smiled up at him and tip-toed up to him as he lowered his head.

"Daddy, what time's dinner?" Maggie yelled from the top of the steps. Leila giggled and Dave rested his forehead on hers. "Daddy, what time is dinner? Hello, Dad."

"What time is dinner, Dad?" Leila teased. Dave smiled and kissed her quickly and groaned. Leila went upstairs and got ready with the girls. Dave also went upstairs and changed after putting the finishing touches on dinner. He wasn't much for putting on a suit especially at home, seemed useless, but his girls loved to make things fun and special. He would do anything for them. He actually beat the girls back downstairs and went to check on dinner. He set the table, lit some candles and went to the bottom of the steps. He was about to yell up at them but his girls appeared at the top. The walked down like models and he had to laugh at them and how fun they were. When Abby and Maggie reached the bottom they kissed Dave.

"Don't mess this up, Dad. She's the best one yet." Abby kissed him again. "Wait until you see her." The girls stood back and waited with Dave. Leila came stumbling out of her bedroom trying to put on her shoes. Dave and the girls stifled laughs as she cursed and practically fell. She composed herself and stood regally at the top of the stairs. They all burst out laughing and Leila came down the stairs. Dave locked eyes with her and his heart jumped to his throat. Both of them suddenly froze and Dave fought his asthma. He reached out for her hand and she placed hers in his.

"Leila, you look amazing." Dave whispered. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her hand and led her to the dining room.

Everyone had a great dinner and they each thought to themselves how comfortable they were and relaxed. Dave couldn't remember the last time his girls liked the same girl he liked. He should have taken a hint when they didn't like Angie before he even married her. They never liked the girls he dated and always compared them to their Mother. They hadn't compared Leila to Michelle, wife #1, so far. Of course he wasn't dating Leila, yet. It actually felt like a family to him, he felt at home. He loved watching his girls with Leila, it was like confirmation for the feelings growing inside him. He was going to call Paul tonight. He knew he had no game and wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong or moving too fast or too slow. After dessert was finished and dishes were cleared, they all went to change. Dave took this opportunity to call Paul. He shared everything that had been happening and Paul couldn't have been happier. He told Dave to continue what he was doing and remember to get in that quality time he had been doing before the girls arrived. Dave had to admit house hunting became less important lately, he just wanted to be with Leila and he knew if he found a house he wouldn't see her everyday.

"Steph, I'm not fuckin kidding, he has to go." Dave walked up and saw Leila on the phone in her kitchen. _Who in the hell could she be talking to at 2 am_? She was in her kitchen leaning against the island and eating ice cream straight from the tub. She was wearing boyshorts and a tank top his daughters could have worn when they were six. He got a good shot of her curves and the muscles in her legs and arms; he could feel himself being drawn further in and wanting to step up his actions. "Steph, seriously, I can't do this anymore…he either has to get out of my house or we need to have sex…I cannot be near him without thinking I want to rip his clothes off and fuck him on the kitchen counter…Steph it's not just the desire to have him physically, he feels comfortable. His girls are fun and energetic and just delightful. Just genuine and good girls…well, it feels like they've always been here, it's only been what, a month and it feels like years…we just hang out, watch movies, go to the movies, we've all made dinner together, cookies together, pizza, just real family stuff. Tonight the girls wanted to dress up for dinner. We didn't go anywhere, Dave made dinner, we all dressed up and it was fun. I never thought Dave would do something so silly, but he'd do anything for the girls and I thought it was so surreal…It's crazy, I know…hell no he has no clue how I feel…don't you think this is too fast? I am falling in love with him and his girls. I knew he was fabulous when we had that time together before the girls got here, but seeing him as a Dad, it just solidifies how I feel. I could never imagine treating him the way Angie has, it's crazy…I'm sure he has his moments, we all do…I can't imagine being deathly ill and having my husband stand right by me only to leave him for someone else…he could've left, he was on his way out the door anyway but only a good man chooses to stay…I've spent the last month with him 24/7 and I just don't think he's difficult to live with, he's actually very helpful…I have a confession, I've been showing Dave houses I knew he wouldn't like so he'd stay and not move out…I know, I know…did you tell Dave? Don't tell him about that, Steph, that's way too personal and I'm not ready for him to know…you told him? Shit Steph he'll think I'm crazy or clingy or desperate…You know how I feel about that subject, I don't want to talk about it, ever…we have to hang up I'm about to polish off a pint of ice cream…what do you mean what flavor? There's only one flavor made by one company…are you serious? There's more than chocolate?...not in my world…give Paul hugs and kisses…love you too" Dave continued watching her as she finished cleaning her mess. He didn't want to startle her so he coughed as he walked all the way into the kitchen.

"Do you always talk on the phone in the middle of the night?" Dave smiled at Leila as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He smiled wider as her face flushed. She had the look of a deer in the headlights.

"Steph texts me every night to see if I'm up and if I am I call her back. The baby wakes her about this time and we just chat for awhile." Dave stood as close as he could without being right on her. He purposely invaded her personal space to upend her. He took several big drinks from the bottle not letting his eyes leave hers. _My stars he is beautiful, why does he walk around like that? It's on purpose I just know it. I never thought mens underwear was sexy, but that's the best looking pair of boxers I've ever seen. The way the moonlight dances on his skin, I wonder what he'd do if I just licked him from his neck to his belly button. Oh shit he's got a slightly hairy chest, never noticed before. I could just trace that hair line with my tongue and see where it leads me._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dave asked her knowing exactly what was running through that beautiful head of hers.

"Not a chance Batista." Leila's eyes met Dave's and held them. She found a set of balls, cajones, grapefruits, whichever you prefer, from somewhere and reached out for his bottle of water drinking the last of it. "How long were you standing there eavesdropping?"

Dave got another bottle of water handing it to her. He watched her drink again and then took the bottle from her. "Since hey, how's the baby." He drank from her bottle this time. "Nice panties." Leila's eyes flew down and realized she was in her sleepwear. Oh well. "Very sexy." He gave her ass a playful spank and he walked to the family room. She squealed and watched his ass. "Quit looking at my ass, you'll burn a hole in it." Dave commented without even turning around.

"I wasn't. I, umm, yeah, shit." She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. She heard Dave turn on the tv and change the channel to music. They both preferred DirecTV's music channels since there was a good mix. Plus he could find his hair band stations. All hair, all the time. She laughed as Def Leppard's Love Bites came on. Dave wasn't a big fan of Def Leppard, but Leila loved them. She walked in and just watched him. He had lit a few candles and just sat on the couch. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Leila stood in the doorway and leaned against the wall. Their eyes were glued and neither looked away.

I don't want to touch you too much baby

Cuz makin love to you might drive me crazy

I know you think that love is the way you make it

I don't want to be there when you decide to break it

Dave patted a spot on the couch beside him and Leila shook her head. She motioned for him to come to her. Dave stood and slowly walked to Leila. She met him halfway and their bodies stopped just short of touching. Eyes still holding the other, their bodies began to sway a little to the song. Must be ballad night. Warrant's Heaven began to play and they continued to sway.

I don't need to be the king of the world

As long as I'm the hero of this little girl

Heaven isn't too far away

Closer to it everyday

Dave's arms wrapped around Leila and he pressed her to him. He leaned forward and lightly touched his forehead to hers. All of their emotions could be seen in their eyes and Dave turned his head slightly and his lips grazed hers. She rested her hands on his chest and he took her face tenderly in his hands. Delicate kisses were shared as their bodies moved to the music. Definitely ballad night. As the music played and their bodies swayed, the kisses got a little more emotion behind them. First it was finally being able to kiss eachother like this. Enjoying the feel of the other's mouth, tasting and teasing, tongues intertwined in a lover's battle for more pleasure. Dave's left hand snaked to the back of her head and gripped her hair, his right wrapped around her waist and rested on her lower back. He gently pulled her hair exposing her neck to him and his mission. Light kisses and intermittent appearances by his tongue provoked a slight moan from Leila. Suddenly the kitchen light went on and they heard Abby singing to herself. They both separated like two teenagers busted by parents. Dave stood behind her to hide the bulge in his pants and Leila knew she'd need new panties.

"Goodnight Leila, goodnight Daddy." Abby said with a giggle. They stood there for a second before they both chuckled. Dave's bulge died out the moment he heard his daughter's voice. He wrapped his arms around Leila's waist and kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on it. She let her head fall back and turned into him. She took a deep breath loving his scent. She kissed his cheek and put her nose where she kissed him as if nuzzling him. Dave broke away and turned the tv off. He took her hand and led her back upstairs. He stopped in her doorway and kissed her firmly.

"Goodnight Pretty Princess." He said as he kissed her nose.

"Pretty Princess? Where have I heard that before?" Leila whispered.

"The girls think you look exactly like one of the Bratz dolls and on the cartoon they call her Pretty Princess. Which suits you too." Dave kissed her a few more times before breaking the connection for the evening. "Thanks for the dance." He smiled at her and turned toward his own room.

"Dave, wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I disclaim

Dave turned and looked at Leila. She had a look of nervousness mixed with fear. He gazed at her with a mix of sympathy and regret. Kissing her was one thing, taking this next step would be delving into a world he wasn't sure she was ready to experience. Stephanie had told him her history although he knew she only shared half. He could tell when he spoke to her that night she was holding back something so crucial yet so painful for Leila. It would explain who Leila was today and how she got where she was. "Leila, baby girl…"

She cut him off, "Just lay with me?" She knew talking about it and dreaming it was one thing, actually having the courage was another. She knew Dave would be the right one for her, but was she ready tonight? No, too nervous. Kissing him made her feel secure and hopeful. She also knew he would have to know her history first before they made love.

"I really want too." Dave walked over to her placing his forehead against hers. "I don't know if I can just lay with you." He reached for her hands and held them tight.

"Will you try?" She almost sounded like a child.

"I'll do anything for you, Pretty Princess, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time you tell me right away." Leila shook her head. "And if I think you're overwhelmed I'll leave on my own." Again Leila shook her head. They stood there for a while and just held eachother. After a few minutes Leila broke the hug and led Dave into her bedroom. They both climbed in and he was glad she had a king size bed otherwise he'd take up all the space. They lay facing eachother still holding hands, millions of things running through their heads. Leila leaned forward and kissed him lightly, holding her lips to his, loving the way his lips felt on hers. Dave couldn't help himself and let his hands roam to her face. "You are so beautiful." His thumb rubbed her lower lip and her tongue instinctively snaked out and played with his thumb. "God, Leila. I need to talk to you." He broke the hold and rolled to his back. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as if it helped compose thoughts. _How do I say this? Am I going to scare her away? Shit. Just say it and see what happens. _He turned his head and looked at her. "I am falling in love with you." Dave's voice shook as he tried to control his emotions as he looked at the tears pooling in her eyes. Leila sat up on her knees and let the tears fall silently. She fiddled with her nails and Dave knew this was a nervous habit. He sat in front of her and held her hands. "I want to be with you and see what the future holds for us." He lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"Dave…I…" She looked at him with fear, hope, pain, anticipation, desire, want, need. Leila took Dave's face in her hands and kissed him. Soft and delicate, answering him with her kisses instead of words. "I'm so scared." She couldn't hold it in anymore and more tears fell. "There are things you should know about me." Dave silenced her with a searing kiss. He held her so tight she thought he'd suffocate her yet she loved it.

"I know enough for now. Tell me when you're ready. It doesn't have to be tonight, let's just see where time takes us and we'll figure this out as we go, I just want to be with you, baby girl." His last sentence came out a little more desperate and whiny than he intended but what could he do now. "We have another six weeks together before I head back out on the road and another two with the girls before they go back; let's just keep going on the path we're on." He wiped her tears as she shook her head. They both knew this was exactly where they wanted to be forever but held back that tidbit for now. They resumed kissing and let the heat build. Leila felt relief and for the first time in years she wasn't afraid of what might happen. Dave slowly laid her on her back and covered her partially, not wanting to crush her. She let her right leg snake around his left and her arms wrapped around him so she could feel the expanse of his back. He broke the kiss and roamed to her neck, his hands resting on her ribs. He continued further and lifted her tank top to just under her breasts. He gently nibbled on her neck, ears and chin. He kissed all he could without going lower. His left hand drifted around and grabbed her ass twisting her lower body into him. He pulled a little on the waistband at her hip and his hand rested there while he contemplated more. Her hands grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Dave lost control of his left hand and let it move feather-like to her ass only this time as he gripped her; his fingertips grazed her center. Leila gasped and thought he had lit her on fire. Her hands gripped Dave's hair and she blocked out all thoughts but Dave. His tongue left a damp trail across her neck as he moved to the other side. He let his hand rest on the back of her thigh as he continued to hold her against him. His index finger could feel the heat he was creating in her core. He fought the growing desires in his boxers by trying to think of anything but the beautiful woman in his arms. What to make for breakfast (Leila in her panties eating ice cream), fantasy football (Leila in a cheerleading uniform). He groaned and stopped completely. He rolled her to her left side and pulled her flush against him. He nuzzled into her hair and loved her scent. She always smelled fresh and clean. As they were laying together thinking of eachother wide-awake, Leila's home phone rang. She looked at the caller id but didn't recognize the number and looked quizzically at Dave. He immediately knew it and answered.

"What do you want?" Dave sat up and listened for a few seconds and she noticed the angered yet pained look on Dave's face. He stood and started to pace, rubbing his head as if that would slow the rage building inside. "I haven't spoken to you in almost a year. We do our talking through the lawyers. I will not listen to you anymore. Do not call here ever again; do not call me or anyone in my family ever again. If you have something to say tell your lawyer." Dave hung up and had the urge to throw the phone. He looked at Leila and tossed the phone onto the bed. Dave stormed out of the room only to run smack into his daughters knocking them both to the floor. Maggie and Abby sat on the floor looking up at their father. Leila came running out when she heard the squeal from the girls when they hit the floor. She locked eyes with Dave and saw so many emotions on his face. She helped the girls to their feet and held them as they looked at the big man before them. Maggie moved first and hugged her Dad. Abby and Leila followed and they all stood in the hall hugging, offering Dave silent support.

The following morning, Leila phoned Stephanie and decided to move forward with getting Dave a house. He needed a place for him and the girls and she had no right to be selfish. They needed to move on with their lives and mend their relationship. She didn't want to be a rebound or something Dave thought he needed for the day. She wanted more; she wanted to be with him and his girls. She wanted to be a family. Stephanie tried to ease her mind and tell her Dave wasn't on the rebound. She told her Dave had been speaking to Paul about what to do and not to do, he sincerely wanted Leila. She shared with Stephanie what happened the night before and how he had reassured her immediately that he meant what he said about being with her. Leila was breaking inside but felt he needed to still heal inside. He got too angry and upset when Angie called.

Dave made sure over the next two weeks he spent every moment he could with the girls and spoiled them senseless. He finally sat them down and talked about Angie and the downfall of that relationship. He never confirmed her cheating but didn't deny it either. Maggie and Abby opened up about how they felt and Dave truly listened. All three cried and mended their broken hearts together. Dave realized how badly the girls were affected by Angie's behavior and he vowed to never allow that again or be blind to it. When they all felt a little better they let the conversation drift to Leila. Dave told them honestly how he felt and the girls shared their opinions. They called in Leila and informed her she was stuck with the three of them and there was nothing she could do about it! He also wanted to make sure Leila knew how he felt about her other than words. He pampered her, did little things like place his hand on her lower back when walking with her, bought her flowers at random, spent the evenings talking and cuddling. He still slept with her in her bed but nothing else happened since the night Angie called. Sure they kissed and let them deepen, but nothing extra.

Leila found a few homes near her and took them on tours. Maggie was interested in interior design and stayed glued to Leila asking question after question. They discovered a new neighborhood still in progress and found homes about 75 complete. If he chose one of these they could custom design the home to Dave's needs. He agreed and they toured all of them that day. Just when they were giving up hope for this neighborhood, they walked through the final home. A two-story craftsman (very un-Tampa), five bedroom, 5.5 bath, media room, weight room (or at least a space for one), den; it had everything. The girls loved the fact they could decorate their rooms from scratch. 48 hours later the house was Dave's.

"Here ya go!" Leila gathered everyone in her office and gave them stacks and stacks of catalogs and magazines filled with furniture, cabinets, bathroom amenities, etc. Dave made it through about five catalogs and he gave up.

"Leila, baby girl. I trust you with the entire house. Whatever you choose will be great for me." What he really meant was I want you to decorate it as if you were living there so when you do move in, you won't have to change anything. That and I have no clue what I'm doing and I'm overwhelmed so you do it all. Leila believed the latter so she vowed to herself to drag him all over to find what he liked and needed. The girls realized how hard it really was and asked for Leila's help. She simplified it and gave them Crate and Barrel and Pottery Barn magazines. The girls were leaving in two days and wouldn't be back for a month, their Mom agreed to let them come back for a quick visit before Dave went back on the road. They had those four weeks to choose what they liked or give Leila ideas.

They spent the last two days doing whatever the girls wanted. Leila was surprised when they included her in everything. Shopping, watching movies, she loved being a part of it all. Maggie wanted to get started on decorating her new room and picking out her new things. Dave took this as an opportunity to have alone time with each daughter. While Maggie and Leila went to different stores for decorating ideas, Dave took Abby shopping. They all enjoyed their last two days together and tried to make every moment special. It had been a long time since the girls had their dad around everyday. Dave had missed them both terribly, but wanted a better life for them and if traveling was the thing he had to do to give them that life, he would do it. He explained that to the girls and they understood. He shared with them the things he did for their Mother before she met her husband to make sure the girls had enough. He lived day to day in a studio apartment and worked two jobs giving Michelle almost all his money. Michelle in return to show her appreciation never argued with the time Dave wanted to spend with them, even if it took them from her on holidays.

He still gave Michelle more money than necessary, he didn't care if she had remarried; they were his kids. He would never expect or rely on another man to provide for his children, whether he liked him or not.

Abby phoned her Mom on their last night to finalize tomorrow's flight. She told her everything that had been happening the past two weeks and the bond the four of them created and deepened. Michelle asked to speak with Leila, which made them all a little nervous, but Michelle thanked Leila profusely and had to admit she hadn't heard Abby this excited about something in a long time. She asked if Leila would fly back with Dave and the girls and invited them to dinner with her and her husband.

"I'll check with Dave, I'd love too and thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose on Dave's time with his girls…yes, I will ask him and again, thank you." Leila said her goodbyes and passed the phone back to Abby. She looked at Dave with a shocked smile. "Michelle asked if I would fly back with you and we'd all have dinner." The girls immediately started begging Dave to let Leila come back with them and meet their Mom.

"We could fly up to Connecticut and visit with Paul and Steph. There are a few other things I'd like to ask you also." Dave threw out there. They agreed to discuss it later.

After the girls went to bed, Dave and Leila sat together in the family room and shared ice cream. They listened to music and didn't say anything, just ate the ice cream and cuddled. Dave could feel Leila getting too comfortable; sleep was near, so he knew he had to ask her now. "Baby girl, I need to ask you something. I know it's a little sudden, but I'd love for you to take a trip with me." Leila looked at him funny.

"I thought we'd already decided I'd go with you to take the girls back tomorrow." She responded.

"This is a different trip. A grown-up's trip." Dave started to get nervous. Maybe it was too soon. Paul said he should just ask her so if this backfires, its Paul's fault, right? He looked at Leila's big eyes. He could lose himself in her eyes; he thought that every time he looked into them. "Ric's getting married in Mexico and I'd like you to go with me." He said it so fast Leila started laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"That totally sounded like it was the first time you'd ever asked a girl anything." After Dave's shyness went away and Leila actually pondered what Dave just asked, she suddenly felt scared. He noticed her expression change.

"You don't have to answer now, it's in a few weeks, you can think about it." Dave said suddenly wondering if he had moved too fast.

"No." Leila responded as she looked at Dave. Before she could continue she froze when she saw the look on his face. He looked heartbroken.

"Ok, I thought it was too soon." He sounded like a wounded puppy.

"No, I mean I don't need to think about it. I spend too much time thinking about it and I talk myself out of things. I have to stop letting my past dictate my future." She sat on Dave's lap and kissed him with so much passion they both thought they'd explode. "I'd love to join you and I'm excited you asked me." He could barely hear her. Now who was acting like a schoolgirl. Just as they found that place where only they existed and nothing mattered but the kisses they were sharing, the mood was broken by the sounds of teenage girls clearing their throats. Dave left his eyes closed and let his head fall back on the couch. Leila followed and laid her head on his shoulder. His daughters giggled.

"We're sorry Daddy." Abby said.

"No your not." Dave said as he smiled and looked at them. He motioned for them to come in and sit on the couch. "What's wrong Magpie?" He said when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Nothing, Daddy. I'm just going to miss you." Maggie's voice cracked and Dave's heart broke. Leila moved from his lap and gave Maggie a little push to take her place. She gave Dave a slightly lingering kiss and then kissed each girl on the forehead. A bath was in order while Dave got those last few quality moments with his two biggest fans. She smiled as she looked back, definitely Daddy's girls and nothing would change that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I disclaim

The flight was uneventful and the girls napped for awhile. Dave and Leila chatted and talked about Michelle, the new husband and he revealed a little more about the relationship he had with Michelle. He also told her Michelle had met Angie and warned Dave, but he was young, dumb and full of cum as the saying goes. He admitted he felt lonely and wanted someone to share his time with, he never should have married her. Dave also knew he should have let her go a few years ago, but the man in him refused to let him leave Angie in her time of need. Everyone is smarter in hind sight and the signals were there he just didn't pay attention. His career was on the fast track and all he'd dreamed of professionally was coming true. He could finally live in a house and not rent forever. He could afford a comfortable life.

These are the reasons he's fighting Angie now. Their divorce was a mess. She was demanding money because of the lifestyle she'd become accustomed too and all sorts of alimony for a kid that's not even Dave's. "I have to stand up for myself. I refuse to back down and let her walk all over me for the next few years. Why would I pay for college for a kid that's not mine? She's being greedy and has no leg to stand on. She wants to bring in character witnesses. What does that have to do with a divorce? This isn't a murder or theft trial. It's a fucking divorce. She chose to cheat, she chose to cheat with her Oncologist. Where does that give her the right to anything but a kick in the ass?"

Leila laughed and agreed with Dave. "Let's not talk about it anymore today since we're with the girls. We can pick up where we left off when we head back to Tampa." Leila played with his left ear and smiled at him, still baffled anyone would willingly give up Dave. She knew and had said as much to Stephanie, even a loaded gun pointed to her head would not drive her from Dave.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Happy thoughts." Dave took a deep breath and leaned into her hand. "Thanks for the past few weeks."

"I'll do anything for you, David. Do you want me to kick her ass?" Leila asked as she smiled. Dave had to laugh at this tiny woman next to him. He knew she'd never hurt anything or anyone, but something in his gut said she'd do whatever it took to defend the people she loved. He also knew there was more to that gut feeling and he hoped Leila would trust him with that information. "Are you nervous?"

"'Bout what?" He asked and then realized she was talking about Michelle. "When Angie met Michelle I was nervous. I knew how Michelle could be and Angie was being difficult that day. She didn't see a reason for her to meet the girls Mother." Dave looked at Leila. "That was another clue wasn't it." They both laughed. "You've already spoken to her and I know the girls had a lot to do with how Michelle and Angie got along." Dave left it at that and leaned his head back against the headrest. A few moments later a Mother was heard asking the flight attendant if she could speak to someone in first class. The attendant wouldn't allow it and their voices grew louder. The Mother did this on purpose hoping Dave would hear her. He did. Dave turned and listened more.

"My son would like to speak with a gentleman in first class. All I'm requesting is for you to ask the gentleman if he would speak to my son." Not wanting to be a cocky celebrity, Dave waited to see if his name would be said. The Mother continued. "Please, he's a big fan of wrestling and his hero is sitting right there. Please, just ask him." The Mother pleaded and still got nowhere. The other passengers began asking for the lady also and the flight attendant threatened to land the plane. Dave stood and went to the lady. He motioned for her to lead the way.

"When this plane lands, I will be calling your superiors and telling them how you treat passengers." Dave whispered to her and moved on his way. He spent the remaining hour with the young boy who as it turns out was on his way to the Cleveland Clinic for a special heart treatment. He was involved in the Make-a-Wish Foundation and his wish was to meet Dave. Dave exchanged emails with the boy and wanted updates on how he was doing. He got all the boys information and said when Smackdown went to the city where the boy was, he'd get him backstage and front row tickets.

When the plane began its decent, Dave went back to the front. He told Leila all about the boy and he touched Dave more than he had been by others. As soon as they arrived at the gate, Leila was on the phone. A few minutes later, the boy and his Mother were escorted off the plane and hurried to another gate. Dave and the three girls said goodbye and Dave hugged the little boy again. Leila spoke to the Mother privately as Dave did secret handshakes. He glanced over and saw the Mother sobbing and hug Leila. They went down the jetway and she and her son waved goodbye.

"What was that about?" Dave asked as he led her back inside. His hand on her lower back, although just a feather touch, made Leila's heart jump in her throat.

"What was what?" She responded as if she knew nothing about the previous events.

"Fine don't respond, but I will find out." He smacked her ass and they grabbed their bags. In typical fashion Dave drew a crowd and spent a few moments signing autographs and taking pictures. Leila and the girls moved away and Abby called her Mom. Dave made it clear how he felt about fans and photographers knowing who his children were, he did all he could to keep them private. Not for the WWE image, but for their safety. Within 15 minutes they were in the rental car and on their way. The girls talked and talked the whole way. It helped Leila's nerves which were nonexistent until they were in the car. Dave rested his hand on her thigh and it made Leila think thoughts that shouldn't occur in front of his children.

The drive was fast and they soon pulled up in front of a charming bungalow that looked straight out of a little girl's dream. The car barely stopped before the girls jumped out and a tall blond woman came running out of the house. Leila recognized her from photos and looked at Dave. He smiled at Leila and kissed her with some force, just enough to let her know her place in his heart. He placed his hand in that reassuring place on her lower back and gave her the slightest push. Michelle came over and hugged Dave and turned to Leila.

"Wow. You really do look like Pretty Princess." Michelle said as she hugged Leila. "You're just a little bitty thing, don't break her David." All three chuckled and Michelle led them inside. The bungalow was wonderful, it had all the nice custom touches of the architecture from the turn of the century. Arched doorways, built-ins, hardwood floors and brick fireplaces. It looked like a shabby chic catalog exploded all over the house. Leila liked shabby chic but it looked like Michelle copied the entire room literally from a catalog. Everything was too perfect. 'To each his own' she thought. "It's too much isn't it." Michelle asked Leila.

"I was just thinking it looks just like a catalog picture. You did a great job." Leila responded just as the girls grabbed her hands. They pulled her all over the house giving her a tour. Leila had to admit although it was all shabby chic, it did look ok and match the home's period. Michelle pulled Leila in the kitchen as she finished dinner. As they chatted, Leila helped with setting the table and serving the meal. She was surprised how comfortable she felt talking to Michelle. She was very mature and admitted the same things Dave did. She wouldn't have traded Dave for the world because he gave her two daughters, but she liked him much better as a friend than a husband.

"When are you and Dave getting married?" Michelle threw out there and caused Leila to choke on her glass of wine. Michelle laughed. "Seriously, Leila. I know Dave very well and if you don't tell me, he will so you may as well spill it."

"I've known Dave for two months, why would you think about us getting married?" Leila said as she recovered from her choking fit.

"Observation number one. You didn't answer my question therefore the thought is in your head. Observation number two. Like I said, I know Dave, he's easy to read. And last but not least, you two have been busted by the girls and they shared what they saw. I know you haven't had sex with him." Leila choked again and looked at Michelle wide-eyed. She walked to Leila and stood real close. "If you meant nothing, he would have fucked and left. I see how he looks at you, I see how he acts when you're near and when you're out of the room." Leila shook her head not believing what she was hearing. "He looks for you."

"You're crazy. It's ludicrous. We barely know eachother. I'm his decorator." Leila said downing her glass of wine.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Michelle smirked as Leila poured more wine.

"I don't like you, not one bit." Leila whined causing Michelle to roar with laughter.

"What's funny?" Dave asked as he walked into the kitchen. He stood next to Leila leaning on the counter and gently rubbed her back. He kissed the top of Leila's head and Michelle laughed again.

"Fuck you. You don't know shit." Leila replied to Michelle's laughter which grew louder.

"More wine, Lei?" She was having a hard time containing her smile. "I don't think three glasses before dinner is enough."

"Leila, are you getting drunk?" Dave asked her with a smirk that matched Michelle's. The shocked look on her face failed to convince either one of them and they had to laugh at the obvious discomfort of Leila.

"I hate you both." Was all Leila could come up with as she left the room. When she heard Michelle's laugh again she flipped her off.

"She's great Dave. I really like her." Michelle watched Dave's reaction to her words. "You're done aren't you."

"Done with what?" He asked.

"When's the wedding?" She asked with that same shit eating grin she's had for 30 minutes.

"Ric gets married next week. Oh shit! I told Leila it was in Mexico but it's in the Caymens." Michelle laughed at how whipped Dave was and nothing had even happened between him and Leila.

"I meant your wedding."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**_Vera – thanks for the help and the advice. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it._**

I disclaim

Dave looked at Michelle and before he could respond the girls came in looking for dinner. The subject was dropped for now but if Dave knew anything about Michelle, he knew she wouldn't give up. Michelle didn't miss the subtleties between her ex and the new girl. This would be a hard road for Leila, but Michelle knew she could handle it. Dave's return was the topic of dinner and the girl's school schedule. It soon drifted to Dave's new house and Maggie told Michelle all about Leila's ideas and how it would be done. After dinner Dave helped Michelle clear the table.

Once in the kitchen the questions began. "Have you two talked about your relationship once you're back on the road?" she asked quietly.

"No." He replied swiftly trying to leave.

"When was the last time you had sex, Dave?" She asked point blank as if it's normal conversation one has with her ex husband.

"What the fuck, Michelle? Why don't you beat around the bush a little." He asked starting to get irritated.

"You're going to explode. I know you haven't had it in the last two months and if I know you, you only had angry sex for about a month, so roughly it's been damn near a year." She continued as she loaded the dishwasher.

"What are you getting at, spit it out."

Michelle stopped and got close to him. "Don't go back on the road without being with her. Too many temptations out there and I don't want her getting hurt. I know you can be faithful, but after awhile a man's dick starts being the thinker and you may crack."

Dave walked out without a response but still thought about what she said. He knew he would never hurt Leila, not intentionally. He pondered it for the rest of the night. He pulled Leila aside as they were getting ready to leave and suggested they stay in DC for the night and leave for Steph and Paul's in the morning. Not really a suggestion, he'd already changed the flight for the morning and booked them a room near the airport. They said their goodbyes and they'd see the girls soon. Leila could tell on the drive to the airport something was going on with Dave. She sat staring at him wondering if she should ask or let it go and wait for him. He finally looked over and gave her a soft smile. He rested his hand on her thigh and she placed her hand over his. Good enough.

All Dave wanted to do was lay down with her and think about what Michelle said. They stripped to their 'jammies' and ordered a movie. He held her especially tight and enjoyed the feel of her against him. _Two months Dave and you're already in love._ _Two months of nothing but me and Leila, 24/7. Long enough to know my heart only beats for her._ He already knew it would hurt when he left for the road. He would miss her smile, her laugh, those eyes, her scent, her tenderness, her touch. He rolled her over so she was facing him. They lay there looking at eachother, the same thoughts running through their heads. Leila ran her hands over his chest with a slight touch. His hands on her face sent chills down her spine. She looked at him with those big eyes and he knew she trusted him. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her pulling her flush against him. He pushed the kisses deeper and harder as she responded, letting his tongue dance with hers. Her rolled her to her back and partially covered her body with his. Leila let her right leg wrap around him and pull him closer, as if he could melt into her. Before they could control the situation he was between her legs and hers were wrapped around his waist. He had a war going on in his body, one half of his brain agreed with his heart saying hold off, the time isn't right. The other half of his brain agreed with his penis saying make love to her, have sex, fuck her.

His brain and his heart were louder and he slowed the kisses. He rolled to her left and pulled her flushed against him again. He took deep breaths to calm down but he was breathing in the smell of her hair and her skin. He growled low in his throat and nuzzled her neck. Meanwhile, Leila was waging her own war. She knew he was doing this on purpose, he was being careful not to rush her. She appreciated his respect, but damn she wanted him. _If nothing happens by the time Ric's wedding comes, I will take it upon myself to initiate it._ Dave distracted himself with the movie and Leila fell asleep in the comfort and security of Dave's arms.

They spent the next few days with Steph and Paul. Leila and Steph decorated the nursery and the guys played golf, worked out and did man things. The most they exchanged were kisses here and there. He still did the little things that kept the sexual tension growing. Steph and Paul were going to Ric's wedding also, of course Paul was the best man, and decided to fly to Tampa a day early to see Dave's house. The four would leave from there for the Caymen Islands. From looking at the two of them one would think they were married and had been married. They seemed to mesh well together. Steph and Paul noted they slept together but they both knew nothing had happened yet, Leila told Steph most things.

"Nice to see your face has healed." Ric said when he greeted his friends at the airport. He also asked Paul why Leila and Dave were together, he knew they were both coming, but he thought it was separate. When he hugged Leila he said he was glad she changed her mind.

"Me too, Ric." She turned to Dave. "What's this about your face healing?"

"Nothing, just a disagreement with someone." He didn't want Leila to think he was a hothead.

"Just a disagreement?" Steph said rather loudly. "Tell her the truth, Dave. You got into a fight with Booker." Steph was going to tell everything no matter how much Dave shot her the look. "Book overheard Dave in a conversation with a tech and misunderstood. He heard a portion of the conversation and instead of continuing to eavesdrop he went crazy and attacked Dave. He tried to explain to Booker but he wouldn't listen. Book then insulted Dave about his personal life and soon Paul, John, Kurt, Randy and just about everybody else were pulling Dave off of Booker. Dave just had a few scratches on his nose; Booker looked like he'd been to a war."

Leila looked at Dave and he just shook his head and walked off. Paul leaned into Leila, "Had Book said those things about Steph and our child I would've done the same thing." He walked away headed for Dave. Leila deducted this Booker guy insulted Dave's family. She figured out enough and wasn't going to pressure him for details, if he wants to give them she'll listen. She stood there with Steph watching Dave wait for their luggage and talking to Paul. Those loose fit jeans and another retro t-shirt. He could make a yellow tweety bird t-shirt look hot.

They got their luggage and rental car for the weekend and headed for the hotel. There was a late dinner at the cabanas by the beach so they all decided to relax and rest before dinner. Leila could tell something was wrong with Dave. He went to the balcony and stared at the ocean. She grabbed a beer from the mini bar and took it to him. He turned when he heard her come out and leaned on the rail. He took the beer in his left hand and played with her hair with his right. She placed her hands on his hips and they just gazed at eachother.

"I have to go." She said softly.

"Where are you going?" He asked seductively.

"Stephanie made us spa appointments this weekend. I'm heading for a botanical body scrub with a vishi shower. I'll be back in an hour and a half. Why don't you rest and clear your head." She said as she leaned into him.

"What the fuck is a vishi shower?" Dave said vishi shower with a wanna be accent.

"You're such a guy. I'll explain later, maybe I'll even sign you up for one." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss before heading back inside. Dave decided to see what was on tv here and laid on the couch. As he flipped through the channels he had a few discussions with himself. The next thing he knew he was being woken up by a tiny body laying on top of him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Leila was back, he must've drifted off to sleep. She smelled like fruity flowers but he still knew it was her. His body knew it was her. He wrapped his arms around her and instinctively smiled. _What is this girl doing to me?_ Dave's cell phone rang and he answered it. He talked to Paul for a few minutes and hung up.

"That was Paul whining. I understand I have a massage in the morning." Dave asked quizzically. Leila propped her head up on his chest and smiled that smile.

"We have a couples massage in a private cabana on the beach at sunrise. So do Paul and Steph." She replied as if everyone did this.

"What exactly is a couples massage and do I have to get naked?" His voice growing deeper at the suggestion and underlying tones. Leila smirked at him.

"That's your decision but it is customary to be fully naked. We'll be under a sheet."

"The same sheet?" It was his turn to smirk.

"No, we'll be side by side on different tables." She pulled herself higher so her face was just above his. She placed her legs on either side of him. "Did you want to be naked under the same sheet?" She let her tongue snake out to lick his lower lip. Dave immediately opened his mouth and sucked her tongue into his, revealing he put his tongue ring in. He let his hands drift down resting them on her hips. Dave tried to control the kiss but Leila refused. She would be in control today. She could feel Dave's growing excitement and cut the kiss short. "I'm going to get ready, care to join me?"

"Will we be naked?" He asked trying to get more kisses.

"Who's got a one track brain this evening?" She asked as she climbed off. "You get ready for dinner and we'll have naked time later tonight." She slipped her tongue in his mouth for a quick tease.

"Wait a minute, a sunrise massage? As in very early in the morning? No, I don't do mornings. Especially after a night like tonight." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing his neck. _How does he know exactly where to kiss me? _

"What's tonight? Big plans? Are you meeting someone later?" Her eyes had a hard time staying open, they want to roll back into her head.

"I spotted a girl and I'm hoping she'll come back here with me tonight. I have a nice evening mapped out and I hope she likes it." His hands held her hips, fingers inching closer to what she desired. The heat of his body, the touch of his hands, the feel of his kisses on her heck and shoulders, he was driving her insane. Leila's phone rang and they both groaned. "After dinner, both of our phones are being turned off." Dave went to shower and Leila talked to Stephanie. When she hung up she opened the bathroom door. She could see Dave's silhouette and her eyes found the outline she craved to feel. _Wow, I can actually see it. Shit, we have to be together tonight. If I could get blue balls I'd have them._

"Did you need something, baby girl?" Dave had been watching her watching him for a few seconds.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, we have 15 minutes." Leila quickly walked out and grabbed her make-up bag. She threw it on the vanity and grabbed her dress. She changed her clothes and sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair. "I think I'm going to explode. I can't handle this. Everytime he touches me I think I'm going to cum all over myself. Everytime we lay together, everytime he looks at me with that sexy as hell half smile." She let her head fall against the counter. "I just need to get laid."

"Me too." Leila spun around at the sound of Dave's voice. Her jaw dropped open and she stared at his massive body, water droplets running down his magnificent skin. "Everything you just said are things I've thought for the past two months." He crossed the room so fast it made her gasp. He jerked her up from her seat and his mouth crashed down onto hers. She grabbed at his towel forcing it from his waist taking him into her hands. He lifted her skirt and literally tore her panties from her body. He lifted her legs and wrapped her around him. He could feel the heat and wetness between her legs and it caused his brain to dismiss all rational thought. He unzipped her dress and yanked it over her head. They resumed the feverish kisses as he walked to the bed. When he laid her down he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "This is not what I wanted." He started to back away.

Leila grabbed his arms. "Romance can come later, we can take our time later…" Dave stopped her. She held his face with her tiny hands. He was melting in her eyes.

"I really want too. Fucking shit you're beautiful, but you and I are going to have to suffer until later. You deserve so much more than a quickie. And right now that's exactly what it would be." When he regained control, he leaned back and looked into those mesmerizing eyes. He bent down and kissed her tummy, tickling her belly button with his tongue. He wasn't ready to move yet, he wanted to savor the moment of her naked form in front of him. She pulled at his hands and he moved back above her. She wrapped her arms around his back and held him tight. Reality set in and Leila began pushing him away.

"We've got to go! We'll be late!" They both jumped up and got dressed. Dave watched Leila pick another dress and she stopped to look at him. He walked to her and hugged her tight. They enjoyed the feeling for a few seconds before breaking apart again. Just as they were finishing, Paul and Stephanie knocked on the door. They both knew instantly something had happened. Stephanie grabbed Leila and began to walk out of the room with her. Dave reached for Leila's hand pulling her back to him.

"She's my date Stephanie and I will not be leaving her alone all night." Dave slipped on his sunglasses, you know the ones, and led Leila to the elevators. Paul chuckled and got a smack in the arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**I know my timeline is a month off, bear with me.**_

I disclaim

The four of them sat together for dinner and danced with eachother. Paul and Steph watched them with wide eyes. All evening they never left eachother unless necessary. If Leila went somewhere, Dave was with her. If Dave went somewhere, he brought Leila. Dave would whisper in her ear and she'd giggle. The extra touching, kissing, the hand holding, the way they looked at eachother, it all meant something was up. It was hard to believe they weren't the only two people in the world. After a few hours they decided to call it a night. Steph and Paul agreed since they had a sunrise massage and Steph was 8 months pregnant. They said goodnight and dropped off Paul and Steph at their suite door. Dave magically whipped out a blindfold and put it on Leila. He guided her down the hall to their suite and led her inside.

She noticed the distinct smell of lavender and vanilla and took deep breaths. "Mmmm. Smells nice." Leila heard music and a glass was put into her hand. She felt Dave behind her and her blindfold fell away. She was stunned. There were so many candles she couldn't count. Hors d'euvres were on the coffee table, R&B on the stereo, wine chilling, it was so amazing and beyond anyone's wildest dreams. "Oh, Dave." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her hair clip out and let her hair fall down her back. Slowly unzipping her dress, he gave her a push towards the bedroom.

"Get comfortable, it's going to be a long night." Leila changed into a tankini and boyshorts and went back to the sitting area. Dave kissed her softly but with so much passion. He had stripped to a pair of boxers and looked delicious. He gave her back her glass and she had champagne with a strawberry in it. He led her to the rug in front of the patio door and they sat watching the full moon dance on the water. Dave sat behind her leaning back on his hands and she rested against him. "I love you, baby girl."

Dave felt Leila tighten for a few seconds and then relax. She turned to look at him and whispered, "I love you too." His left hand stroked her face and neck. She kissed him lightly. Soft kisses at first, a little tongue teasing. Dave broke the kiss and smiled at her. Leila laid on her back with her head in Dave's lap. He picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry, fed her a bite and took one himself. They ate a few strawberries and stole kisses in between. He kept refilling her glass and she soon felt the effects giving her enough courage to let her inhibitions fall away. Dave noticed her attention seemed to drift elsewhere.

"Pretty Princess, is there something on your mind?" He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what she had to say. He didn't want to put a damper on their evening and yet he knew she needed to tell him things about her life. He had been told a lot by Stephanie and it angered him beyond belief. He was afraid of his reaction and what he'd feel the need to do. Leila looked at him for a few seconds.

"I don't want to ruin tonight with depressing stories." She sat up and kissed him with a little force. He tasted like chocolate, strawberries and champagne, she probably did too. She sat in his lap and took command of the kiss. Dave wrapped his hands in her hair to keep them from moving faster than he planned. Tonight would be slow. Tonight was about Leila. He gave her hair a tug exposing her neck. She moaned as he knew exactly where to kiss her. His right hand gently rubbed her back and Leila's eyes fought to stay open. She wanted to remember this moment exactly, bit by bit, she wanted to look into his eyes, memorize his expressions. She felt she needed it to survive when he left.

"Dave…" She looked at him fighting tears. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Leila tried to blink away the wetness before Dave noticed but she wasn't fast enough.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He held her tight and caressed her hair. She leaned back and gave him a smile. _How do I tell him how I feel without sounding silly?_

"I just want to be with you." She whispered.

"I want to be with you too." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"No, I mean I want to be with you. Not just tonight." She looked away as her shyness kicked into overdrive. Dave turned her face to his and got her to look at him. She knew he hated talking about feelings and emotions. Leila wasn't good at talking either. They both liked to show how they felt, actions speak louder than words. She never felt the need to hear anything from him. She knew she'd gotten more out of Dave in the past two months than Angie ever could and she was surprised by it.

"I want to be with you too. I thought we already talked about this." Her tears came back and a few escaped down her face as she nodded. Dave kissed them and wiped them with his thumbs. He kissed her again, showing her his emotions.

The next few hours were filled with more champagne and strawberries, dancing together, kissing and touching. They couldn't get enough of eachother and inwardly excited there would be no interruptions. No teenagers, no phone calls, no surprise visitors. The next few days would be just the two of them. They talked about things and made eachother laugh, Leila teased him about his lunchboxes and he teased her about her shoes.

"Nobody needs that many shoes, it's ridiculous." Dave teased. Leila backed away and Dave looked at her questioningly.

"I'm waiting for the lightning bolt to strike you. You've angered the shoe gods." Dave laughed and grabbed her throwing her down. He lay on top of her propping himself up on his elbows. They looked at eachother for a few seconds and Dave began kissing her. No more waiting, no more romance, the opportunity was at hand and he was taking it. Dave sat up bringing her with him careful to not break the kiss. He cradled her and stood, holding her there for a few seconds in case she had a change of heart. All Leila did was kiss him more, deeper, hungrier. He carried her to the bedroom and gently lay her down. It was then she noticed all the flower petals on the bed.

He stood there looking down, appreciating the woman before him. The eyes that could read into his soul showed no fear or regret. No hesitation, no second thoughts. She looked up at Dave knowing what he was doing. She reached up and put her hand into the waistband of his boxers. She ran her fingers along his skin covered by the band and noticed the sharp intake of air. Leila held Dave's eyes with hers and let her hands show him she was ready and wouldn't wait another minute. She knelt in front of him and slid her hands inside his waistband at his hips. She kissed his neck, his chest, nipped at his nipples and kissed and licked a trail straight down to her prize. As she moved her way down with her mouth, she slid his boxers down his legs. Leila sat on the edge of the bed marveling at the Adonis in front of her. Her hands were all over him and as she held his eyes, she lowered her mouth to him.

"Baby girl, stop." Dave tried to pull her up but she shook him off. Continuing her assault on him physically she kept control of him mentally by maintaining eye contact. He tried to make her stop but his efforts soon became weak. "Baby, you don't…aah…have to do…mmm…this…please…" Considering the length of time it had been since Dave had been with a woman, he was ready to explode quickly. She knew he was close and Leila did everything she knew that might drive him crazy. Looking into his eyes, she used her mouth and hands together working as a team. Dave looked around the room trying to distract himself from his impending release. If he looked in her eyes it would be over and he loved the way her mouth and hands were working him over. He was too close to slow down and his hands went to her head. "You're gonna make me cum." She literally sucked on him, adding more pressure with her lips and hands. "I'm fuckin cumin, oh god baby." Dave spilled himself in her mouth and she didn't stop until he was finished.

As soon as he recovered he was all over Leila. He knew he'd have to be gentle with her but it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He slowly peeled of her clothes and marveled at her body. Her curves were phenomenal and made her sexier, if that was possible. He lightly touched her tummy and noticed a few scars. These would need explaining, but not now. He kissed her where they were letting her know he'd never hurt her. He couldn't believe this amazing woman was in his life. His life had changed dramatically in the past year. He almost hadn't gone to Leila's that day nearly three months ago. He wouldn't have dreamt this in a million years and would have laughed at anyone who said this would be his life. He thought he was destined to be alone, he'd has his kids and wasn't very good at the married life. As he gazed at her, he knew where he was meant to be. Leila changed his whole world.

Now he was about to satisfy this woman and give her something else to think about. He removed her panties and ran his fingertips up her legs. They both groaned as he unhooked her bra and yanked it away throwing it to the side. His mouth and hands moved to her breasts, licking and sucking, holding them like a prize. His mouth went back to hers dipping his tongue in her warm mouth and she held his head with both hands. He took both her hands and pinned them above her head with his right hand. All he could hear was Leila's ragged breathing which matched his own. "Dave…"

He answered her as he dipped his tongue to her and began pleasing her. He picked up her legs and placed them on his shoulders giving him easier access. Leila's head fell back and she thought about the first time she'd laid eyes on this beautiful creature. She dug her nails into his shoulders as moved his mouth and kissed her inner thighs. He moved from thigh to thigh brushing his lips against her as he passed over her center. She almost screamed as he finally stopped teasing her and let his tongue taste her again. Leila's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he used his fingers and mouth to make love to her. "Tell me what you want me to do." When she felt her release getting closer she pressed her hips into him and gripped his head with her hands. All she could do was moan.

"Tell me what you want baby." He looked into her eyes as he said the words and she thought she'd explode right then. He kept changing his movements trying to get her to answer him and even completely stopped. His fingers dancing over her already throbbing center, he whispered to her, "Tell me baby girl. Tell me what you want." Leila screamed at his words as he teased her and wouldn't let her cum. "Please…don't stop…oh god…" She let out a high pitched squeal. She moved his hands where she craved them and he plunged his fingers into her. She arched her back and whispered, "yes, just like that…mmm…" She cried out as her body contracted under his touch. She focused on his tongue and how incredible it felt and she bit her lip trying not to scream. His fingers moved in and out and he rubbed her walls hitting her sacred spot over and over. Her nails dug into him as she moved her hips against him adding to the sensation. Dave felt her stiffen and she tried to muffle her screams. She didn't do very well and still let out a loud squeal as her juices soaked his fingers.

He took both her hands and pinned them above her head again and held them with his left hand. He guided her hips with his right hand and they both almost screamed as he entered her. He stayed still and kept her from moving until he could regain control. If either of them moved it was over for Dave. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They both needed to adjust to the new feeling of eachother. He opened his eyes and looked at her; her mouth was parted and her eyes bore hungrily into him. "Oh shit, baby." He tried to think of other things as he began to move in and out of her. He had never been a two-pump chump and he wasn't about to start now. He prided himself on his stamina, but Leila was ruining his record real fast.

He let go of her arms and gripped her hips attempting to gain control again. She dipped her tongue in his mouth and mimicked his movements. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, maintaining the connection. Leila pulled her legs from around Dave and left them at his sides. She shoved her hands under his thighs and leaned back a little. She kept her eyes on his as she moved her hips in circles. "Mmmm, Leila, baby." His hands squeezed her ass and she arched her back, still moving her hips at a steady pace. He could feel her body gripping him tight and then releasing him, teasing him, antagonizing him. Dave looked at her body; her perfect 34Cs, her taught and defined tummy, the trail of hair that led to the place where their bodies were joined. He brought his hands around and began his assault on her. Leila squealed and her head fell back.

He could feel her body getting closer and closer, which was making him get closer and closer. He took control of her hips with his fingers as his thumbs continued the assault. Leila moaned and whined as she felt her body giving in to Dave. Her nails dug into his thighs and when he felt her body start to contract he moved harder and a little faster. He too lost control and Dave came right after Leila.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I disclaim

Dave and Leila spent the rest of the evening cuddling, laughing and making love. Sometimes they were methodical, sometimes they decided to forego foreplay and just go at it. They took a Jacuzzi bath together and just sat in silence. Not many words were said over the course of the night, they just enjoyed eachother.

The phone rang at 5:30 and it was Stephanie reminding them of the sunrise massage. She and Paul weren't sure if they'd wake them or if they had even slept. Steph was anxious to find out. Dave answered and agreed to meet in 15 minutes in the hall. They both knew they'd be bombarded with questions and prepared themselves. They got dressed and went out the door. Dave held Leila's hand tight; he felt he needed to remind her he wasn't going anywhere. And just as they suspected they were bombarded by Steph.

"It was a nice evening." Leila responded.

"Nice?" Steph asked. "I need more than that."

Leila smiled and just looked at her friend. Steph could read it in Leila's eyes they'd gone the extra mile. Paul noticed how Dave changed also and made a mental note to tease him mercilessly for the next 48 hours. They headed for the beach and their respective cabanas agreeing to meet for breakfast later. Of course it was all Paul and Steph talked about and Dave and Leila knew it, meanwhile they were quite in their cabana. They relaxed more knowing the other was less than three feet away. They both used those two hours to get some sleep.

Stephanie was getting frustrated with Leila's sudden modesty. Neither divulged anything during breakfast so Stephanie made it her goal to get Leila alone and crack her, a few drinks should do it. She left her alone for the afternoon while they did a little shopping at the shops near the hotel, especially since Dave was glued to her.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Paul chuckled as he laughed at his wife. "Something obviously happened a stranger could tell that much. Let it go for now." Stephanie shook her head just to appease her husband and he knew it.

Dave turned to look at Leila and whispered, "I love you." His left hand stroked her face and he bent to kiss her. Soft kisses were her favorite. Dave broke the kiss and smiled at her resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She responded and they shopped a little more.

Soon it was time to get ready for the wedding and they all headed back. Dave and Paul had to meet Ric at the reception area an hour before the ceremony so they hurriedly got ready and left the girls to themselves. Leila soaked in the tub and was just getting out when Steph came bursting into her suite. It made Leila giggle that Steph even made it that long.

"Talk before I threaten to have this baby right on your bed." Steph demanded completely serious. Leila shared the highlights of the evening giving Stephanie enough to go on without actually getting too specific.

"What does he look like naked?" Steph asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? You're a married woman." Leila smiled at her.

"Your point is what. Just tell me." Steph didn't want to beg but she would if necessary.

"Let me think of the right words. Hmmm. What's bigger than spectacular? Extraordinary? Magnificent? Stunning? Breathtaking? I know where the Greek genes kicked in that's for sure. The only thing Filipino about him is his skin color. And that's all you get out of me." Leila wanted to tell more but didn't want to risk Dave's trust. Dave however thought she'd spill everything and didn't care, he knew Steph would only tell Paul and vice versa. The girls were laying on the bed when the door burst open and Dave came running in. He helped Steph off the bed and pushed her out of the bedroom. Leila jumped up thinking something was wrong and giggled when Dave launched her onto the bed.

"I need a fix, give us five minutes." He said as he closed the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Steph yelled from the other side.

"Fine, give us two and a half minutes." Dave yelled back to her and yanked the towel from Leila. "Nice to see I don't have to rip anymore of your clothes off."

"Dave, I thought you had to be downstairs." That was all she said as Dave dove into her. It didn't take Leila long to reach her dizzying heights and when Dave felt her getting close he moved above her and plunged himself as deep as he could go. She thought for sure he had bruised her brain. They both groaned loudly and he set a steady pace. She pushed Dave over and took control. As she rode him he used his fingers to make sure she got hers too. It wasn't long before they both felt the rush taking over. Dave flipped her back over and sat on his knees. He lifted her hips and found the pace he needed to reach for not only his release but hers too. He had a hard time holding off for Leila but luckily it didn't take her long and Dave quickly followed.

"Hurry up in there we have to get downstairs." Steph yelled through the door smiling.

Dave lay on Leila and kissed her as if it were his last. "I need enough to hold me over for the next few hours." She responded by kissing him with all the passion she could muster since he just drained her and she felt like she needed a nap.

"Dave get out, we have to get ready!" Steph knocked on the door and laughed as she said it. He quickly jumped up and began getting dressed again as Paul came into the suite. He told Steph they had some time, it was pushed back an hour because they had issues with Ric's bride's dress something about seam repair. Dave and Leila stood there kissing for a few minutes before she broke away.

"I need to take another shower and get ready." She said between kisses. Dave swiftly removed the clothes he had just put on and she laughed.

"What? I should probably shower too." He tried to sound innocent. He followed her into the bathroom and discovered they were unable to keep their hands to themselves. He washed her hair and took extra time with her loofa sponge. Leila returned the favor and was methodical with her cleansing. Soon Dave had Leila pressed against the wall and he made love to her again. She wasn't sure it was possible to have orgasms that close together, but she was pleasantly surprised. "I can't seem to be sated. You drive me crazy." He said between kisses.

"How did you make it almost three months with me and then all those months before me?" She questioned.

"Before you there was no temptation, nothing drawing my eye. But these past few months were extremely difficult. Every minute I saw you I wanted to take you right there." Just talking about it added fuel to the fire. Dave released himself at the same time Leila spilled onto him.

They finished their shower and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed again somehow managing to control themselves. "Think you can make it longer than 20 minutes this time, big man?" Steph asked as they walked into the living area. She smiled at the new couple happy for them both.

The wedding went off without a hitch and it was a beautiful sunset ceremony. Leila thought about Dave and how he made her feel complete. She couldn't help but think about her own walk down the aisle and how that would be.

"Have you told Dave anything yet?" Steph whispered as the guys went to freshen their drinks.

"No. He said we have plenty of time to talk about it and we agreed not to dampen this weekend." Leila responded as she looked around.

"Are you going to talk about it or let it go?" She kept pushing.

"I don't know. It's not vital to our survival together, it's done and overwith and in the past." Leila wondered how far Steph would take this.

"I agree with you. You did what you had to do, what anyone would have done." Stephanie hugged her best friend.

"All I know is I don't regret one thing. That mother fucker deserved it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Leila started to get angry thinking back and Steph gave her an extra squeeze and left it at that. The girls didn't notice Dave standing a few feet away and heard the entire conversation. He knew Steph left out some things when she first talked about Leila but this sounded serious. He walked away looking for Paul, he needed to know and right now.

Paul took a deep breath unsure if he should tell him. "When Leila tells you you have to act like you don't know anything." When Dave agreed Paul continued. "Leila's father died when she was four. Her mom remarried rather fast and her stepdad beat her Mother and older brother for years. As Leila got older he wanted to add her to the beating lineup. Her brother took her beatings so she wouldn't be touched. Her Mom tried several times to get out but he always found them and beat them worse. The police never believed it because the stepdad was a pillar in the community. One night when Leila was 11 he came home and started in on her Mom and brother. By this time he was 15 and able to fight back. The stepdad hit her brother in the head with a baseball bat killing him instantly. He started wailing on her Mom with the bat and knocked her unconscious. Leila saw the whole thing and when he turned his attention to her she ran for her room but he caught her. He beat the shit out of her and raped her."

Paul paused to gain control of his emotions, giving Dave time to process this much. "Afterwards he went back to the family room as if nothing happened. He fixed himself a drink and started watching football. Leila drug herself into her Mom's closet and got a gun. She crawled her way downstairs and when she reached him she stood in front of him. She was bleeding and shaking and could barely hold the gun. When the asshole went for her she shot him until the gun was empty. The police finally believed them when his prints were the only ones on the baseball bat and her medical exam proved it was him." Paul finished his entire beer in one swig. He had never told anyone Leila's story and it was hard to say out loud.

"How's her Mom?" Dave asked barely above a whisper.

"Permanently in a nursing home. She's brain damaged and doesn't know anything about what happened. She has no quality of life but Leila has her in a private room with her own nurse. The insurance money from her brother and stepfather pays for her Mom's care and her college education. Its all Leila's but she looks at it as blood money. It took her awhile to face her Mom, years in fact before she could look at her. She was so angry and felt betrayed." Paul said as he waited for another beer. Dave was so upset he needed a few shots. Paul agreed and did a few himself.

"The press had a field day and didn't leave Leila alone until after the trial. They were so cruel to her, nobody believed her, even with all the evidence." Paul concluded and they did two shots in a row. "Vince and Linda took her in and got her the therapy and everything she needed to heal."

Dave stood there in shock. Not knowing what to say or do. He watched Leila and couldn't believe her strength. The gut feeling he had was right on the money. She did what she needed to do to protect those she loved. This explains Stephanie's protectiveness and the 2,000 questions she asked him about his intentions. The guys did two more shots before the girls walked over. Leila instantly knew by the look in Dave's eyes that something was different, she just didn't know what. He held her close and decided then and there he would go to the ends of the earth for this girl.

For the rest of the evening Dave never left her side. Stephanie noticed and instantly knew Paul had told Dave everything. She was glad because now Leila wouldn't have too. Dave was also proving to Stephanie that he could handle the situation with care and love. Leila had finally found the safe haven she needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I disclaim

Dave decided to do some research when they returned to the states. Something compelled him to do more digging, he had a feeling there was more to the story. He couldn't imagine more, he just felt there was something missing. He had to fly to Stamford to speak with Vince about his return and when it would be so he decided he would go to the newspapers and have them pull up all the old prints.

Back in Tampa things were moving along nicely for Leila and Dave's new house. Everything had been installed and the furniture would be delivered while he was in Connecticut. The girl's rooms were amazing and she knew the three of them would be so happy. Stephanie called and said the furniture and linens for the baby's room would be delivered in two days. Leila said she'd fly up to finish as soon as Dave's stuff was in his house.

"Why isn't there anything in the newspapers about Leila's ordeal?" Dave called Steph. She took a deep breath. This was what she didn't share with Paul.

"Good morning David, you're up early. Leila isn't her real name. When she was 16 she changed it." She replied quietly.

"What's her real name?" Dave was getting upset.

"Lauren Meloni. Her stepfather was Senator Peterson." Steph kept looking around in case someone was listening. She wasn't sure who would be but you never know.

"A Senator? A fucking Senator?" Dave was stunned. He quickly searched for those names and the machine brought up a ridiculous amount of articles. He read a few headlines and looked at the pictures on the front pages. He felt like he would throw up. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said still on the phone.

"It haunts me to this day. Why don't you come by the house and we'll talk." She whispered. Dave agreed and read everything he could handle. He left heading for Steph's house and called Leila.

"I miss you, baby girl." He did everything he could to sound like everything was fine, the horrors of her childhood emblazoned on his brain.

"Mmm, me too. Guess what. I'm flying up there in a few days to finish the nursery, will you still be there?" Leila couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"I'll wait for you." Dave and Leila chatted for a few minutes before they hung up. She wanted to surprise him with a finished house when they got back and Dave didn't want to tell her he was going to Stephanie's. He sat in her driveway for a few minutes trying to process everything he had been told over the past three days. He wanted to do something but there was nothing to do. He thought of seeing her Mother but didn't want to upset Leila if she found out.

He sat in Stephanie and Paul's living room for the next several hours listening, processing and asking questions. It sounded something straight out of a Hollywood made for tv movie, only this was very real. The way the press treated her, exploited her, no wonder she changed her name. "She's been Leila for 17 years. 'Lauren' doesn't exist to her. The only things she keeps from her past are pictures of her brother. She visits her Mother at Christmas and that's it. She still has it in the back of her head she's being followed or watched."

"I can't get the picture out of my head of her on the front page. How did a reporter get that close at a crime scene? Why is it in color?" Dave rubbed his eyes as if that would help. " She was carried out of that house covered in blood and obviously beaten. How could another human being do that to a child?"

"My parents sued the newspapers and threatened to sue the city for not protecting her those first few days. They never told me what the settlement was with the papers and I never asked." Steph took Dave's hands in hers. "If you can't deal with this and respect her wishes and how she's chosen to live her life then get out now. Get the hell away from her and never look back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dave said and his phone rang. "I was just talking about you." He said with a smile into the phone.

"You were? Good I hope! I was going to surprise you but I can't stand it. You're house looks incredible." Leila was so excited and he could hear it in her voice.

"It's finished?" He looked at Steph with a lot of emotion.

"It is ready for you and the girls to move in!" Leila had no clue Dave's heart was breaking on the other end.

"That's great. I can't wait to see it. When are you coming here?" Steph could tell he still wanted to be near Leila.

"I just changed my flight and I'm on my way to the airport now. Hey call Steph and Paul and let's just bunk at their house if that's okay with you." Leila almost sounded as if she were asking and afraid of his response.

"I happen to be standing in her family room right now so I'll go bring my bags in and she'll just have to deal with our presence." Steph clapped her hands and was excited to see Leila and finish her baby's room.

"Do I need to be jealous? Are you going after pregnant women now?" Leila teased him. He laughed and said he'd meet her at the airport in a few hours. He hung up with her and said goodbye to Steph. He went to meet with Vince and Shane at a restaurant for lunch and felt a little better having talked with Steph. He was excited to be heading back to work and excited to see Leila.

She spotted him instantly through the crowd. Leila wanted to run to him but there were too many fans around so she waited patiently for him to finish. He could feel her presence but didn't want to look up, he was too fearful his emotions would be written all over his face. His phone rang and he laughed at the caller id.

"I'll be at the baggage area impatiently waiting. Just nod your head if that's ok. Oh and I missed you." Leila couldn't get enough of this man. Dave wiggled his pinky finger as he scratched his head, which was a secret code between them for I love you. "I love you back." Leila hung up and walked slowly thinking about the last few months.

"Can't you move to another city? I hate being here." For some reason Leila's brain was on overdrive thinking of her childhood.

"He knows everything. Paul told him and I told him the rest." Stephanie confessed. Leila let her head fall to the kitchen counter.

"Thank goodness I don't have to tell him. How much is everything?" Hoping Stephanie told him all the details. It was too painful for her to think about much less say it out loud.

"Everything I know. He saw the newspaper articles too." Leila wanted to cry. That was what she wanted to avoid.

"Does he know he's the only man I've ever been with?" Leila's voice broke and Steph held her hands.

"At the rate you two were going at it he probably wouldn't believe me!" She teased. "That's between you two, it's something you have to tell him. Or do you not want him to know?" Leila started to cry.

"Let it all out Lei." Steph held her friend and rocked her.

"Why? Why me? I'm so angry." Leila broke the hug. "How can you do that to a child? I was only 11 Stephie. Who does that? How do you rape a child? How do you beat up a child? I hate him. He killed my brother, my mom's not even here. What I wouldn't give to not remember anything." Paul and Dave stood around the corner listening and had tears in their eyes. Listening to the agony in Leila's voice was crushing. "I hate him…I hate him." Leila sat on the floor crying Steph held her again crying herself. Dave collected himself and walked in. He picked up Leila and walked her outside. He carried her to the bench Paul had built by the lake.

"I've never been more in love with you than I am right now." Dave held her and played with her hair. Just when Leila thought she had a grip on her emotions she'd break again.

"I'm sorry." Leila said and kissed him. Everyday was a struggle for her but she felt like there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel. Hell, she was happy there was an end to this dark tunnel. "I just want a normal life like everyone else."

"I'll get you as close as I can, Pretty Princess." Dave knew there was nowhere he'd rather be than with her. So genuine, so caring, so pure of heart. How did she turn out ok without a complete mental meltdown? Seeing the pictures were enough to make him sick to his stomach he couldn't imagine living it. He would kill someone before anybody touched his girls in a disgusting manner. "God, I love you."

Dave and Leila sat by the lake until sunset when Stephanie and Paul walked up. They all sat together until they all heard Steph's tummy growl. "Can we eat please? She begged. They all laughed at Stephanie and went inside. Dave made sure the rest of the trip was lighthearted and kept Leila from thinking of her past.

"This looks great!" Dave said as he walked around his new house. "There are a few things missing I'd like to see though." Leila tried to figure out if she forgot anything. "Your stuff." He whispered in her ear.

"Not funny." Leila kept walking through the house.

"Not joking." He stopped her and made her look at him. "Just think about it and when you decide let me know so I can help you pack." He kissed her firmly just to make his point clear.

His stuff was still at Leila's so they went back to her house to get him packed. "Are you packing with me or do you have your own suitcase?" He smirked at her. She looked at him wide-eyed. "You have to at least spend the first night there and since it's the weekend you may as well stay longer. We can test the new kitchen." As if that would help her make up her mind. Leila stood there looking at him for a few seconds and left the room. Dave thought he pushed too far and followed her to her bedroom.

He stood in the doorway watching her. "What. I have to pack something unless you plan on spending the entire weekend naked." She smiled to him. He crossed the room faster than she could react and he threw her on the bed.

"Naked sounds good but there's no food so I think we'd need clothes for the store. But as soon as we get back it's naked time." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Deal. Now get out and let me get some things together." She smacked his ass as he went to finish his clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I disclaim

Dave and Leila spent the weekend making love and talking about his return. Leila was honest with him about how she felt, her insecurities about all the women he worked with and the miles between them.

"Leila, I'm not 25 years old. I don't need to have sex with every girl that crosses my path." Dave got up from the couch, kissed her gently and checked on dinner. He wasn't a professional chef but it was a hidden talent that not many knew existed. "Baby girl, you sure did a great job with this house. I can't get over how many personal touches you put into it." When he got no response he looked into the adjoining family room. "Lei? Where'd the hell she go?" Dave looked around the expanse of the family room, kitchen, breakfast nook and hearth room. He smiled as he remembered the conversation he had with Leila. _What the fuck is a hearth room? Isn't it the same as the family room? Why do I need a hearth room if I have a breakfast room?_ _It's Florida, why do I need all these fireplaces? Even Maggie giggled at him. _Dave couldn't help but feel the lump rise in his throat. "Leila?"

"What?" Leila said as she came back down the steps.

"I didn't know where you were." Dave said relaxing and hugged and kissed her. "I was talking to you and you weren't there."

"Next time I need to go potty I'll let you know first." She looked up at him with a slight smile and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmm, smells good, I'm starving."

"Me too." Was his lusty reply as he nuzzled her neck. All Leila could do was giggle. They walked into the kitchen and Dave started the chicken. She sat by the window in the hearth room curled up in a big overstuffed chair.

"So that's what a hearth room is for?" He looked at her and smiled.

"So I can be in the same room with you without sitting at a table or standing in your way. It's my favorite room. It's an intimate gathering space, a family room on a smaller scale." Leila tried to explain.

"So it's just another room that needs furniture." He looked over with a smirk.

"Um, yes, pretty much." She watched Dave move around the kitchen. Something about him standing there with his basketball shorts, no shirt, bare feet, muscles moving as he chopped vegetables, he could make dishwashing sexy. She knew his cupboard was empty and that added to her thoughts. As usual the phone rang. They both looked at eachother as if to ask if they wanted to answer it.

"You know the only ones with this number are your girls and Steph and Paul." She said not moving.

"Exactly." He groaned. He didn't want any disturbances but as soon as he heard Abby his heart melted as always.

"Hi, sweetheart." Dave said he'd talk to Michelle and Leila about the girls coming down earlier and staying longer. Michelle got on the phone and said she was coming too; they just wanted to clear it first. "I'll talk to Leila and we'll call you back." Leila walked over and whispered for the dates. When he responded she shook her head. "OK, I love you too."

"I knew it would be ok with you I just want to make them suffer for a few minutes. Michelle wants to come down too. Tim has a some sort of ophthalmology conference Thursday and Friday." Dave rolled his eyes and Leila crinkled her nose.

"Boring." She replied sounding like a teenager. She tried to grab a piece of green pepper and got her hand smacked.

"You can wait." He smiled at her as he took one for himself.

"That was wrong on so many levels." She whined and this time successfully snagged a bite. When Dave caught her she tried to run but he grabbed her. He pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair.

"We have about 10 minutes." He didn't wait for an answer and removed her girl boxers. He nudged her forward and kept his chest to her back as he walked her to the loveseat. He slowly turned her, showered her with kisses and guided her to sit. He pulled her legs so she was positioned at the edge and he knelt in front of her. He continued kissing her as he removed his own shorts and as soon as he was free he slipped into Leila. She grabbed his hips and took command of the pace, her own desires setting a strong rhythm and it caused him to reach his own release too fast. He changed the pace and watched her. He knew her expressions, the things she did signaling her impending fulfillment. He loved to wait for her but he wasn't sure if he could this time. As he fought with his own body, he felt Leila getting closer and he discharged himself inside her just as she spilled onto him.

"Why can't I get enough of you?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"I'm glad you're still interested." He looked at her as she spoke and he caught her hidden serious tone behind the sexy smile.

"You're magical in so many ways." He kissed her softly and regretted the timer going off signaling dinner was ready. He went to the kitchen and she quickly freshened up. On her way back she answered the phone and told the girls they'd be waiting to pick them up at the airport on Wednesday evening. She had to hold the phone away as they both squealed with excitement. Honestly, Leila couldn't wait to see them either. Michelle and Tim would stay in the guestroom and the girls were beyond excited to see their rooms.

Leila and Dave sat down for dinner and chit-chatted about things from the weather to Leila's busy work schedule the next few weeks to the 'family' visit. He was proud of her and her accomplishments. She was clearly talented but he always saw an underlying current in her eyes. If you didn't know her you'd never see it. He'd catch her sometimes staring out the window or at a blank tv screen. He knew enough to know he didn't want to talk about it unless she needed too. Psychology wasn't one of Dave's strongest subjects but knew he could be a good listener.

"I forgot to tell you, my Mom and sister want to come down here for Christmas this year. I think Mom's sick of the snow. I offered to get her a condo or townhouse so she could move closer, but I think she's scared. She's lived in the same house for 25 years." He stared as his plate as he thought again. His mind sure was in the doom and gloom space today.

"Do you want to show her a few things? Maybe that would help." She reached for his hand and held it.

"That would be great, can't tell her though until she's here." He knew his mom would never agree. He began thinking about bringing them down now so she could see the girls too. Michelle and his Mom still had lunch once a week and often took little trips together. "Maybe I'll call her and she if she'll come down with Michelle." They finished dinner and Leila cleaned up while Dave called his Mom. She hadn't met his Mom and it made her nervous. "She's coming." Dave said almost shocked. "So is my sister."

"Um, Steph called while you were on the phone. They're coming too." Was Leila's reply. While she did the dishes they talked about all the guests. Space was definitely not an issue; they planned the things they could do. His mom and the girls were staying an extra week so they had roughly 10 days together.

"Oh shit. I need to get their tickets." He left the room and went to his office to book the flights online. He loved that ability, it saved so much time and it was hassle-free. He looked around his office and smiled at the personal touches Leila put into the room. Pictures of his girls, him with the girls, wrestling action photos, even his lunchboxes had a special spot. He said to himself, "I need some of Leila in here."

"Uh, no you don't." Was the response Dave got as she walked in and sat on the leather chair opposite him.

"And why is that?" He leaned onto the desk lacing his fingers as if they were in a meeting discussing something important.

"The pictures you have are a reflection of your career and the girls since you don't see them all the time. You see me all the time, no need." Sounded logical to her.

Dave held up a picture of himself by himself, "What's the point of having a picture of myself?"

"That one is my personal favorite and you look sexy as hell." Again, sounded logical.

"But this is my office, take it to your house, or are you telling me you're moving in here?" He smirked seductively.

"I have that one, I snuck it from Stephanie's office. She had it in a promo file. Why would I move in here when I have a perfectly good house five minutes from here?" Leila knew she wasn't answering the question directly.

"Five minutes is too far away. I repeat, why would I need a picture of myself in my office?" He stood up leaning across the desk with his hands resting at the edge.

Leila stood and got inches from his face. "I repeat, it's my personal favorite and you look sexy as hell." She let her tongue tickle his lower lip. "You know how you look, it's intentional." She held the back of his head and bent to kiss his neck, his body shivered from the light touch and feel of her breath. Dave groaned and let his eyes close. His head fell to her shoulder and he kissed and licked her neck and shoulder. Leila broke away and walked out of the office.

Dave called out to her, "I wasn't finished with you."

"Yes you are." She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him bedroom eyes. He broke into a run chasing after her and she screamed and laughed as they both ran through the house. When he finally caught her he threw her over his shoulder and headed upstairs taking them two at a time. He did his usual and launched her through the air and onto the bed. He pummeled her mouth with kisses, loving the way she felt beneath him. They couldn't get enough of eachother, they were eachother's drug. When they slept, their bodies still maintained some sort of contact, skin always touching skin. She thought of him and what he meant to her. She was scared out of her mind and yet powerless to resist him. His kisses intoxicating, his touch exhilarating, he drove her senses into a tailspin. How could one man be so powerful? How could one man control her every thought, emotions, physical being? The ways he made love to her made her feel like she was his only thought and care.

Dave thought the same thing. Leila was all consuming. He was heading back to work and how would he cope without her? "I love you, baby girl." He whispered as he lay panting next to her, his body glistening with sweat. She rolled over and sat on top of him raining kisses all over his face. The simplicity of her naked body above him caused his body to react again. He knew there was no way he could handle it again today but he sure as hell was going to give it his best shot. The slightest, most subtle shift in the kiss told Leila the kisses went from fun, flirty and lovey to erotic, dangerous and seductive.

"No more, can I get a break?" She asked between kisses. Dave simply shook his head.

"I need one too, but I can't fight my natural reaction to you." He rolled her to her back and gave her a few more deep kisses. He pulled her up with him and he went into the bathroom. "Pick out a movie and lets sit in the bath." He started the bath, lit some candles and climbed into the nice hot water. She came in, started the movie and climbed in sitting in front of him. Leila had arranged Dave's bathroom so it was big enough for a comfy chair. She had a flat screen mounted across from the tub and the electronics were tucked into a nook in his closet; she had thought of everything. Dave only lasted about 20-30 minutes in the bath and got out. She could sit in there all day if he let her! They finished the movie with her in the tub and him in the chair.

He laughed as she wiped her tears away at the end, he laughed because it was a happy ending. They lazily got into bed and snuggled. Three more nights of peace and quiet, three more naked nights and they'd have guests. Dave nonchalantly brought up her moving in again and she said she'd think about it. There was plenty of space for her she'd just need to figure out where to put her furniture. She had decorated Dave's home with Pottery Barn and Crate and Barrel items, hers was more rustic and Americana. Leila naturally assumed Dave wouldn't want any more children since he already had two and they were practically grown. She could convert one of the extra bedrooms into a space for herself.

She knew it was crazy to think she'd be with Dave for the rest of her life much less have the opportunity for children, but it was something she dreamed as if she were a school girl and he was a dreamy rock star. Stephanie told Leila on more than one occasion to just 'casually' ask him about kids. She wasn't convinced it was a casual question to ask. It would lead to other questions about lifetime commitments and bring up emotions she had long since suppressed.

"Dave, can I ask you something uncomfortable for us both?" He couldn't help but laugh at her awkwardness.

"Of course. I'm guessing it's a girl topic like feelings." He replied. Leila rolled over facing him.

"Why are you really asking me to move in?" She shyly asked. He took a deep breath and stroked her face.

"I want to be with you, Lei. Not just this week, not just this month. Will it lead us to marriage? I don't know I'm not sure if I'd want to do that again since I'm not very good at it. All I know is I can't imagine a day going by and not seeing you or hearing your voice. I want to know when I fly in after taking a beating for four days you'll be waiting for me in _our_ home." And he kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I disclaim

Dave and Leila barely spoke to eachother for three days. First thing Monday Dave got a call from Vince and was told his delay was bumped back three weeks. All he did was snap at Leila and anyone who crossed his path. She went back to her house Monday afternoon and didn't see him until he picked her up to go to the airport Wednesday evening. She wasn't going to ruin the trip for his family and said she'd do whatever they wanted when she was included. She was not staying at Dave's and wouldn't be over at all, they could pick her up or she'd meet them somewhere. She refused to be around him when he was being an ass.

"Leila, is there anything I can say t…" He started to say.

"No. Let me know when you're over your temper tantrum." She refused to look at him or touch him.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you." He said softly.

"I heard that several times before, Dave, and it's not helping. They're empty words." Leila stated firmly and Dave knew he'd fucked up big time he just didn't know how to fix it. He never touched her, never physically hurt her, but he did yell at her, degraded her, as if she was the one controlling his return.

"_What are you in the mood for for lunch?" She asked before she knew about the phone call._

"_I'm not fucking hungry, Leila, just leave me alone." He snapped at her. Leila left the room not sure what just happened. A few hours later Dave came out of his office to the kitchen. She sat in the family room going over some boards for a client. "What the fuck, Leila? There's no fucking food in here, what the fuck's for lunch?" He yelled as he slammed the refrigerator doors and cabinet doors. He came into the family room glaring at her and it scared the shit out of Leila._

"_I didn't realize I was supposed to make you something even though you said you weren't hungry." She said practically whispering and scurried into the kitchen to make him something._

"_That was three hours ago, you knew there was no food you couldn't go to the fucking store?" He towered over_ _her glaring at her. Leila was on the verge of tears, what did she do to upset him? Nothing made sense. She looked at him as tears fell down her face._

"_What can I get for you; I'll do anything if you'll just stop yelling at me." Her voice cracking as she spoke and she looked at the floor. Dave looked at her and realized what he was doing. He reached for her and it only made her cower. Her arms immediately went up to block her face._

Dave thought back to Monday and still couldn't believe how he behaved towards her. He spent two days leaving her voicemails, emails, sent her flowers, knocked on her door, he got nothing. When he went to pick her up he wasn't even sure she'd be there much less go with him. When she got into the car she made it perfectly clear how she felt and how the next week would go. Leila was not about to tell him she spent the past 48 hours crying or that he broke her heart. Dave spent that time moping around his house. He pulled into the parking garage at the airport and turned to her.

"I just want you to come home; I miss you and truly, truly love you." He pleaded with her.

"I have a home, David, and I've been there for the past few days trying to figure out what the fuck happened." She turned in her seat to look at him finally. "You hurt me. Bad. It'll take me a long time to move past it, but I love you and I'm willing to try." Dave took her hands and kissed them. "I just need space for awhile." Dave would agree to light his naked body on fire if it meant she'd be there at some point. What she said earlier still stood as law until she felt comfortable enough to return. Leila waited in the car while Dave went in to meet his family. They all questioned him about where Leila was and Michelle already knew. She helped Dave cover for Leila waiting in the car.

Dave had poured out his heart to his ex-wife the night before and she said she'd try to help. She had never seen Dave like this and knew he was completely and utterly wrapped up and in love with this woman. She was glad Leila at least came to the airport with him. After they got their luggage Dave called Leila saying they were coming out and Leila drove the car to the doors. She got out and helped with the luggage and gave hugs and kisses to everyone. Michelle squeezed her extra tight and whispered of future conversations. Leila agreed to talk to her after the girls went to bed that evening.

All the way to Dave's the girls chatted about what they'd been doing since they were here last and said at least one hundred times how excited they were to see the finished house. Leila had forgotten how loud teenage girls were but loved the sound. She had missed them and was glad to be seeing them for a week. Only Michelle noticed Dave and Leila hadn't said one word to eachother the entire drive. When Dave pulled the car to a stop he didn't even have it in Park before the girls were out and running inside. They didn't wait for a tour they just ran through it. Dave gave his mom, sister and Tim the tour and Michelle wanted a tour from Leila.

"I already know what happened. I just want to know what you're going to do about it. He's dying inside and…" Michelle started before she was cut off.

"I'm dying inside. You weren't there for the verbal lashing." Leila stopped and gained control of her emotions. "I could understand him being angry because his return date was pushed back, but the way he spoke to me was harsh, brutal, degrading…"

"He knows that. He was pretty honest with me about his tone and what he said to you." Michelle took Leila's hands in hers. "That's not Dave and I think you know that. In the five years he and I were together I only saw that side of him maybe twice. I can't speak for Angie, but she may have seen it more, she is a button pusher." They both smiled. "Dave hinted that you had a rough time as a kid, I don't know to what extent I didn't get any details but it was quite clear the damage it did to you, I could hear it in his voice. Leila, Dave would endure a lifetime in hell for your happiness. He would rather have toothpicks pushed under his finger nails, paper cuts on his eyelids, lit on fire, a circumcision without anesthesia…"

"I get the point." Leila interrupted.

"You know he's not a talker, much less about feelings, he hates that, but he poured his heart out to me over this, he's truly in agony." Michelle tried to convey the best she could. "Have you given him a chance to explain?"

"Do you mean the 12 dozen roses, the house full of tulips and daisies, the 37 voicemails a day?" Leila looked at the ceiling as if it held the clues to the universe.

"Seriously? He did all that?" Michelle was stunned.

"And he knocked on the door about every two hours from sun up to sun down." Leila had to smile at the effort. She knew it looked like begging but also knew Dave wasn't the type. He never whined or begged, he simply stated how he felt, his apologies were heartfelt and his eyes bared it all. "I just need time to calm down, to regain control of my fears."

"I understand, just don't take too long." Michelle said and started to walk away.

"Is that a threat? DO you know something?" Leila's insecurities taking over at a rapid pace and Michelle had to giggle.

"No, not a threat. He would never cheat; he's not the type. He's just suffering so much." Michelle looked at her sadly and Leila nodded her head. She was suffering too.

"Is it completely ridiculous to feel this way after a few months?" She asked almost rhetorically.

"You've spent everyday with him for what, four months? Have you been apart during that time? Half a day? One day? From the time you woke up to the time you fell asleep it's been the two of you. If you weren't in love with him I would think you were either a lesbian or delusional. And he could convert a lesbian with one sexy smile." They both laughed and knew he had a good shot at that. "He fell for you within days. I hate those people who believe in love at first sight because it's crazy, but it definitely happened within a few days for Dave."

Leila knew she had fallen for him before Stephanie and Paul left that week. She smiled as she thought back to how 'schoolgirl' she had been. How sexy he was in his t-shirt, loose fit jeans and sunglasses. He was a beautiful man. He was incredible in a suit or sweaty workout shorts, and that's not even including the magnificence of him naked. Michelle noticed Leila's distant smile yet she wiped a tear. "Leila, what's going through your head?"

"Nothing. We should get back downstairs." Leila hugged her and took off to find Dave. He was on the back patio taking in the view with his mom and sister. She tugged on his arm and motioned for him to follow her inside. He excused himself and went with her to his office. As soon as he closed the door she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Dave wanted to go to her but was cautious.

"Don't do it again, David." She said softly.

"Never." He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "God, woman, I love you." He showered her with mini-kisses and she held his face. Leila took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She knew he was sincere and she could trust him with everything. She already knew these things but his eyes confirmed those thoughts that were fighting to override her doubts. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. She needed to feel him, feel his skin on hers; it fed her existence. They both let the kiss grow deeper; both trying to convey what was in their hearts. It was like starting over; she was giving him a clean slate.

"I love you." Leila whispered to him. Dave held her tight and lowered her to the rug. They continued kissing and fanning the flames of desire. Both of them struggling for control to no avail. His body above hers, the feel of him between her legs, his tender passion-filled kisses threatened to consume her. She loved the soft kisses filled with emotion yet she wanted the hard sex driven ones right now. Their tongues dancing together was hypnotic and Dave was intoxicating. "Make love to me." Dave looked at her glazed over fuck me eyes.

"Um, my mom's here." Dave responded like a school kid.

"Yeah, but Michelle will keep everyone busy." She countered still with the bedroom eyes. Dave knew this was true but didn't want to in his office on the floor. He picked her up in his arms and snuck out of his office, which was luckily next to the main stairs. As he climbed the staircase, Leila kissed and licked his neck, ears and face, driving Dave insane. Michelle spotted them and ushered everyone back outside.

Dave placed her tenderly on his bed and gazed at her. He wanted her to be here day and night. Leila sat up to her knees and began undressing, Dave was too wrapped up in her being in his bed again he forgot they had company. She was in her bra and panties before he even had his shirt off. Standing in front of him she fought with his belt and button; had she slowed just a little it wouldn't have been such a struggle. The second she had him naked, she used all her strength to shove him to the bed. As fast as she could she was completely naked and sitting on his lap. Leila leaned forward for a few more kisses and tongue teasers and then sat back, throwing her hair back and engulfing Dave within her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I disclaim

Sure they made love earlier, okay quickie love, but Dave could still tell Leila was reserved, holding back from him. Not a test, just holding back enough to keep some walls up. She agreed after much pleading to spend the night with Dave. They joined the rest of the group on the back patio and Michelle knew things obviously went well, she could see it in Dave's eyes. She also knew Dave never looked at Angie, or herself for that matter, the way he looked at Leila. Dave was so happy she was back in his bed he held her all night thankful she was there.

Michelle, Mary and Diana wanted to know all about Leila's business so the following morning they went to her house while Dave had his therapy and training session. Leila lightly touched on Mary moving to Tampa and was pleasantly surprised when Mary said she'd been thinking about it a lot lately. She offered to show her around to see if it peaked her interest a little more and she agreed. Diana had recently separated from her husband and was considering the move also to stay near her mom and be closer to Dave. This was going much better than Leila expected.

Paul and Steph were arriving late afternoon and the evening plans were coordinated while having lunch at a lovely beachside bistro Leila adored. Mary and Diana had commented to Michelle when Leila stepped away they couldn't believe Dave's good fortune. Michelle agreed and although they never said anything about Angie it was clear what they meant. Leila was settling some issues with a homeowner and builder and had stepped outside, she knew this wasn't a quick conversation. Tim had called and was falling asleep at his conference so he was sneaking out to meet everyone for lunch and he pulled up at the same time as Dave.

Each girl got a kiss from both men and as soon as Dave sat down Mary commented, "You and Leila will make beautiful babies, David."

"Nice, Mom, get to the point." Dave said as he ordered lemonade and signed an autograph for the waitress.

"I'm just observing things, son, nothing intended." Michelle laughed and knew Mary was pushing for answers.

"She's right, Daddy." Abby spoke up.

"Thank you for helping me, Abs." Dave said sarcastically wondering if they'd already pressured Leila. He was surprised his Mom lasted this long before making a comment.

"Do you want more children, dear?" Mary asked gently not quite giving up. He looked around for Leila or anyone, even someone wanting an autograph would work great right now. "David?" Mary refused to quit.

"Mom, we've been together only a few months, we haven't had this discussion." Now Dave was looking for a scapegoat.

"You married Michelle after only six months." Diana stepped in quickly.

"Yeah, but I was knocked up." Michelle spoke without thinking.

"Nice, Mom, thanks." Abby retorted. She knew all about it, but being reminded was not her favorite thing.

"I'm sorry, baby and you know how I feel about you." Michelle replied and kissed Abby's hand.

"Mistake, surprise, oops, it's all the same thing." Abby looked at the ground and crossed her arms on her chest.

"No they're not. Surprises are happy things we get when we least expect them." Dave hugged his daughter tight. "And you are the best present I've ever received."

Leila returned to quizzical looks and was immediately asked, "Do you want children, Leila?" Mary asked her as if discussing her family planning with Dave's Mom was something she would want to do.

"Um, sure, one day, but it's not something I'm considering right now. I'm fine if it doesn't work out that way for me." Leila struggled for answers and looked around as if someone were coming to rescue her from this conversation. Dave knew that was a loaded answer on many levels. It put things squarely in his lap.

"I need more grandbabies and these two beautiful girls need a brother." Dave and Leila looked pointedly at Tim who struggled for a response. Right on cue lunch arrived and caused a welcome distraction.

Leila whispered to Dave, "Damn, where was he three minutes ago." He had to laugh. The subject was dropped for the rest of the afternoon as they walked around the outdoor shops and along the boardwalk. Leila and Dave both knew when Steph and Paul got there it would start all over again.

"You would make beautiful babies, Lei." He whispered as they loaded back into the cars. He gave her a lingering soft kiss and they said their goodbyes for now. Dave drove everyone back to his house and Leila went to the airport to get Paul and Steph. She couldn't help but think of his comment. _Did he mean in general, with him, what was he getting at and did it include a future?_

After settling into Leila's house Paul, Steph and Leila went to Dave's and the prodding began again. Everyone pushed for answers to a wedding and babies. Steph tried the 'my baby needs a friend' angle and the girls offered to babysit. His mom tried the 'I'm getting old' ploy and Tim tried to hide. Paul sat back laughing and had not even offered to help his friends. The assault continued in the cars and at the restaurant. Dave decided that was enough and ended the topic, "How about this. Leila and I agree to think about it."

"No, agree to talk about it and we'll stop." Steph sure was tough to bargain against.

"Fine, now can we please focus on something else?" Dave replied and knew what the next topic would be. "Something other than Leila and myself." The group looked around at eachother.

"I got nothing." Michelle stated and everyone shook their heads, nobody could think of anything else to discuss. Leila and Dave just rolled their eyes and were willing to talk about Tim's conference, anything other than babies and weddings.

The rest of the evening was filled with small talk and they agreed to go back to Dave's to play cards and shoot pool. This way the girls could go to bed and Steph could rest. Steph, Diana, Mary and Michelle rode with Leila giving them a chance to speak to Leila alone while they drove back.

They had a nice candid discussion about the topic du jour and Leila didn't reveal too much but admitted she'd thought of a family with Dave; all they had to do was get answers out of him. Only Michelle and Steph knew what had happened the past few days and it was affecting Leila's choices. Dave had a lot of recovering to do to save his relationship with Leila and he was well aware of that fact. They both caught the slight flinching Leila did when Dave placed his hand on her back or leaned in to whisper to her. What puzzled Michelle as why. Dave's feelings for Leila were blatantly obvious, he was always tender and attentive, so why would she flinch at his slightest touch?

A few hours and a few drinks later and Dave was talking to Michelle again about the topic of the day. He admitted over the previous weekend he and Leila touched on it and he wasn't sure he wanted to ever get married again. It had nothing to do with Leila, Leila was all he was certain of; it was the prospect of failing again, failing her. Michelle pointed out if he didn't want more children he needed to tell Leila now. After the past three days Dave had done a lot of soul searching and it had changed his mind about a lot of things.

"That's it, Michelle. I'm not talking anymore. That's enough emotion for one day." And with that Dave got up and went to find Leila. He was going to discuss these things with her if it killed him. His sister and ex-wife were right. He couldn't lead Leila into a false sense of security if he wasn't willing to give it. The thing was, now he was willing to give it. The threat of her leaving him scared the shit out of him and he didn't like that at all. But does Leila want a future with him? Does she want a family of her own and does she want it with him? He was about to find out. He hoped the past few days wouldn't hinder her choices.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I disclaim

Dave sat with Leila in his bedroom and tried to find the words to express to her how he felt, not only about her but their future. She sat across from him on the chairs in front of the fireplace. "I don't want to go through what we've been through ever again. I don't like being away from you especially when it was my fault." Dave paused and rubbed his head. "You're it for me, Leila, you're what's been missing. This may not be a good time this may be the best time, but being apart for these few days made me realize my heart is right. I love you. I need you in my life." Dave was coming across a little whiny so he tried to gather his thoughts. Leila jumped up and ran to the bathroom relieving herself of her dinner. Wow that went well." He got up and followed her.

"I'm sorry." Was all Leila could get out before heaving again. Dave knelt beside her and held her hair. They sat there for another half hour before Leila's body finally stopped convulsing. She lay on the floor with her head in Dave's lap. "Keep going with what you were saying." He looked down and smiled at her. Playing with her hair and stroking her face he continued.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, can we revisit the moving in topic?" He asked causing Leila to sit up. She climbed into Dave's lap and wrapped herself around him. Breathing in his scent she pondered the decision. "I can't promise I won't get mad or pissed off again or that I won't take it out on you. I will vow to not degrade you or scare you." He held her tight against him and stroked her hair. He loved the way she smelled. Like her clothes were fresh from the dryer and her skin and hair always shower fresh.

"Your Mom and Diana are seriously considering a move down here." Leila replied and Dave took this as a change of subject. She felt him slump in disappointment. "If I move in here they can have my house. That way they're not committed to anything in case they don't like it." Dave yanked her back and eyed her hopefully.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to pressure you." He fought the grin spreading across his face.

"Of course you don't mean to pressure me that's why you only ask every other day." Leila had to giggle at him. "But before we take that step, we have a lot to discuss and I know you hate talking and I know you hate talking about feelings but these are things I need to know first." She looked at him sternly so he knew she was dead serious.

"Ok, I'll answer any questions you have." He hated this, _why do girls always have to talk about shit? Why can't they read minds so I don't have to spell it out?_

"I hate talking about this shit too, David, but I need to know. You've been married and have two almost grown kids. Does this change how you feel about doing it again?" Leila couldn't look at him. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his natural scent. He smelled clean, sure, but that underlying manly smell. The caveman scent we all know each man has. That familiar instinctual odor that we could recognize blindfolded.

"Before Monday, I would have doubted it. I don't want to fail you, Lei. I'm not good at marriage and yes I've done the daddy thing. I travel four out of seven days a week, you travel. How is that conducive to a baby? How is that fair to you? You'd be 80 single mother and is that what you want?" He wanted her to think of these things as fact and not possibilities. "When we go overseas a few times a year I may not be home for a month."

"I realize this. I've seen the wrestling business break families apart because the wife can't handle it. I've also seen them thrive because they miss eachother terribly and it brings them closer when they do see eachother. Wrestling's not forever, Dave. You're not 25 and doing this for another 15 years. I can travel with you when you want, my schedule is a helluva lot more flexible than yours. I'm not tied to a desk." Leila stood and began pacing. "I never thought I'd get married much less want too. I never thought a family was an option for me." Leila turned and looked at Dave. "You fucked up everything. Now I see these things as an option. I'm not doomed to be the old lady with 80 cats. I don't care if you didn't pick the right girl two other times." She knelt in front of him. "All I care about is you and me. Can you give me that?" Tears filling her eyes and her voice cracked.

"It's all I want." _I'm pushing 40 and talking about the chance of babies again? What the fuck?_ "I know you're the one I want, the kids thing I'm not so sure. I am willing to consider it, but for now I just want to know you're not going anywhere." He gave her a look that told her everything in his heart. He would go the extra mile for her if she simply asked; he would make all her dreams come true even if he didn't agree. If she wanted to marry and have babies with him, he should be honored she chose him. They looked at eachother deciding if they should say more or let it go for today. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Dave went to answer it.

"Are you two ok?" Michelle asked and told Dave the girls were going to bed. He left to say goodnight to his girls and Michelle went into the bathroom to check on Leila. She was still kneeling in the middle of the room and playing with her nails. "Leila?" She looked at Michelle with tears in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie what happened?" She cradled Leila as she cried.

"I'm scared." Leila choked out.

"Of what? Tell me what's wrong." Something happened between Dave and Leila.

"He's going to hurt me I just know it. I'll think everything's going great and then he'll make all of it come crashing down." Leila was starting to freak out and Michelle thought there was more to that answer. Dave had walked back in and stood just outside the door listening.

"What did you talk about? Why would he hurt you?" Michelle replied making Leila look at her.

"Something will happen to trigger it and he'll start all over again. Something will happen and he'll change his mind and I'll be too far into it to do anything and I'll have to live with his decisions." Michelle wiped Leila's tears as she rambled.

"Leila, Dave would quit wrestling if you asked. Dave would give up his dreams if it meant you'd be happy." Michelle got up and sat in the chair. "This is a nice chair." Leila laughed. "Look, are you worried about having a family?" Leila shook her head.

"He's a great dad to your girls and I admit I want that for myself. I love Abby and Maggie and wouldn't change that for anything, but they're your girls." Leila hoped she didn't sound rude or disrespectful but Michelle completely understood. "He's been married, he's had his kids, why would he want to do that again?"

"Because it's you, Lei. Don't you get that? He's afraid he'll fail you in some way. Tim and I had a huge discussion about the same things when we got married. I'd already had kids, I thought I was finished with that part of my life. Tim's never had any of his own and he's helping raise another man's children. It's hard. I know he loves the girls as if they were his, but it's not the same and I understand that. Just tell him how you feel. Dave may hate girly talks but he'll listen all week. I don't know how many times over the years I called him in the middle of the night dumping everything on him. All he did was listen and let me carry on. In the end I only needed someone to be a sounding board, I wasn't looking for an opinion, just someone to hear my side of things or let me complain. In all honesty outside of Tim, he's my best friend." Dave was surprised at Michelle's aspect. He never thought of it that way, it was unfair to Leila and he never wanted anything unfair to happen to her.

"How do I say, hey Dave, wanna make a baby? Or hey, Dave, let's get married and have a family. Like we pointed out earlier today, it's only been a few months." Leila looked at her hands again.

"Where's it written that there's a waiting period before an engagement or marriage? If you love him and he loves you and you both know without a doubt you want to be with eachother then just do it. Does he know all of your shit?" Leila looked up not knowing how to answer. She sat for a second and decided to answer honestly.

"Almost all of it, he knows the majority of the heavy stuff but there's one thing he doesn't know." Leila confessed. She wondered how much Michelle knew if anything. Dave wondered what could have possibly been left out. He knew what he thought were her deepest darkest secrets, what more could there be?

"Does he need to know this information? Will it break the relationship if you don't tell him?" Michelle's curiosity was killing her. Something very bad happened to Leila and Dave knew it, well almost all of it apparently.

"I don't think it would make him leave, but I'm sure it's something he'd want to know." Leila stood from the floor and sat on the counter. Michelle looked at her to continue. "When I was younger, a lot younger, I had an abortion. It wasn't an option. I was 12 years old." Leila's voice cracked and Michelle saw a few tears drop to her lap. Dave rounded the corner into the room and stood leaning against the door frame. Neither female knew he was there yet.

"Oh shit, Leila. Does Dave know the situation surrounding this?" Michelle was stunned but kept going with her support. She couldn't imagine her own girls having had an abortion already. Leila shook her head.

"That's the only detail he doesn't know. I've only been with Dave my whole life." Leila confessed. Michelle tried putting the pieces together. If she'd only been with Dave, the pregnancy must have been a result of something she didn't want to even think about. Dave was shocked to say the least. He just assumed Leila had had other relationships. He knew she'd had boyfriends but now knew she never slept with anyone but him. The reality dawned on him. Leila trusted Dave enough to make love with him. She gave that part of herself to only him. This was more than run of the mill love. Now he got scared. Michelle looked up and saw Dave, she instantly knew he didn't know that part. "How do I tell him…" She looked up and saw him standing there. She jumped off the counter, "Dave…" Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she realized he heard her. She wanted to run out but he was in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His face turned to hurt.

"It's not something that's easy to say. I was just glad I didn't have to tell you the other stuff and you found out another way." Leila did her usual and played with her nails.

"Not that. I understand that. Why didn't you tell me it's only been me?" Dave fought the crack in his voice.

"Does it matter? Would it have changed things?" Tears fell down her face.

"Oh god, Leila, yes, it would have changed everything." Dave looked at her with a mix of emotion and Leila's worst fears were coming true. They both forgot Michelle was in the room and she stayed silent. _He's leaving me I just know it._ Dave ran his hands over his head and face. "I would never have been with you that soon had I known."

"That soon? What difference does it make? You knew all about my brother and my step horror and yet you still chose to be here, you still chose to be with me and make love with me…" Leila was getting angrier by the second.

"Leila, it would have changed things because you chose me. Out of all the guys in the world you chose me to be that guy. I would have taken more time, I would have been more careful with you, gentler, anything to make it better for you." Dave looked at her with his hands on his hips. His eyes saying he blames himself, he took advantage of a situation instead of playing it carefully. Michelle sat there, her heart aching for these two. _Listen to him, listen to the love in his voice, that is something new._

"If I didn't want too or wasn't ready, nothing would have happened. I'm a big girl now Dave, I can defend myself. And you're right. I chose you, I chose you at that time, on that day. My choice; and a damn good one I must say." Leila's fire was slowly simmering down and Dave and Michelle had to smile at her comment. He looked at her and melted. Dave slowly crossed the room and held her burying his face in her hair. Michelle left the room and closed the door.

"I'm glad you chose me." Dave kissed her with passion, fierce loyalty and passion. Leila loved the feel of his tongue against hers, he always tasted good. "I love you." He twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back. He loved the nooks and crannies of her neck. The way she shuddered when he kissed her collarbone, the way she reacted naturally under his touch, the way she said his name in that sexy lust induced throaty voice.

"No more talking. No more emotional shows. Let's just be together. Leila whispered.

"Come hell or high water, baby girl." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Unsure if it was inappropriate to make love after the discussion they just had, he hesitated. He kept his actions to just kissing her and waited for her to guide him. Dave didn't have to wait long as Leila was quick to relieve him of his shirt. She swiftly undid the button and zipper to his shorts and shoved her hands into his boxers. She worked him like she hadn't touched him in months. He couldn't hold back a loud groan and tried to keep his eyes in the front of his head. He ripped her shirt off, another one he'd have to replace and yanked at her bra. Thank god for front closures but they were harder than the back. He stood up and removed the remainder of his clothes and she jumped up doing the same. She eyeballed his body and felt herself growing hotter.

She shoved him against the wall and dropped to her knees. No romance, no teasing, just all out dick sucking. His hands in her hair fighting to shove her head down onto him. The way she maneuvered him drove him insane and he grabbed her arms yanking her straight up and turning to pin her against the wall. Leila wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Dave was having none of that and he pinned her arms above her head. He lowered his head to each breast kneading them as he played with her nipples. She tried pushing against his arm with her hands but he held them against the wall. Her legs gripped his waist tighter as his free hand teased the back of her thighs and ass. He let her hands go and put his hands on her ass, lifting her higher against the wall. His tongue plunged into her then caressed her hottest spot. He teased her masterfully and brought her quickly to her release. Just shy of her explosion he dropped her down and lowered her onto him.

Her warmth surrounding him, sheathing him tight made all the blood rush right out of his head. Leila gripped his arms digging her nails into him trying to control herself. Her hips had a brain of their own and began grinding against him urging him to push deeper into her. This would not be slow and methodical, this would be animalistic. He pushed her hips into the wall and moved at a good pace. The position of his body against hers rubbed her just right and her desires quickly rose again. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard, her tongue making love to his. That was all Dave needed the tandem lovemaking drove him closer and closer. "Baby girl…" She knew exactly what that meant and she worked her hips controlling both of their climaxes. Both of them moaning louder and louder Dave gave a few final deep thrusts and they both released their all. "Marry me, Leila."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I disclaim

Dave placed Leila on her feet and she backed away instantly. She grabbed her clothes and began getting dressed. _What the fuck, Dave_? "Leila, baby…"

"No. Don't say shit like that." Her voice cracking with emotion, she ran from the room running right into Michelle. _Shit, I forgot everyone was here and I don't even have a shirt on_. Michelle looked at her with concern and when Leila's eyes met hers she hugged her. Dave came out and was glad someone caught Leila before she left. She felt Dave behind her and refused to look at him. She went back into his bedroom to find a shirt to wear home.

"What happened, Dave, what did you do?" Michelle stood there accusingly and Dave hung his head. She pulled him to the guest room and they sat on the bed.

"I blurted out 'marry me' and she flipped." He confessed. Michelle laughed. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You did that right after sex? Idiot." Michelle rolled her eyes. "You can't let your dick speak, Dave."

"What makes you think we had sex?" As if it wasn't obvious.

"You have no shirt, you're in your boxers and Leila's shirt was in her hands." Michelle looked at him sympathetically.

"Fuck, Michelle, why doesn't my head work when she's around?" He plopped back on the bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Do you want to marry her?" She asked softly as Leila stood outside the door. She was saying goodbye to Michelle when she heard Dave's voice.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to be with her everyday, I want the world to know how much I love her, but Michelle I suck at marriage." Dave wanted to kick his own ass.

"No, Dave, you don't suck at marriage. Angie knew what she was getting into when you got together. She knew what your dreams were, she knew about the wrestling schedule. She messed up that marriage, not you." Michelle was firm with him. "You and I don't count. We were too young and we're better friends, we always were and we crossed that line. But I would never change that, I have two great kids and I wouldn't if it weren't for you."

"Yeah. Damn it." Dave sat up and looked at the floor.

"Dave, if you let her walk out that door it'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make. You need to really think if you want to marry her and have a family. These are things she wants. These are things you'll have to do to keep her. Well, you can talk about the kids thing, but you need to do something to hang onto her." She held his hands and made him look at her. "Stop changing your mind. It's confusing. You say you want to be with her everyday for the rest of your life but you aren't sure about marriage. You say you're willing to do anything to make her dreams come true but you're not sure about kids. One minute you're freaking out and the next you're throwing her on the bed. You say you should have been more gentle and taken time with her but you fuck her 10 minutes later."

"I know! When I'm around her I can't think right. It's not just sex, it's not fucking. It's beyond that." Dave stood and began pacing with his hands on his hips. "How do I explain to her what I really mean? I can't look at her, those eyes distract me and when I look away she'll lick her bottom lip or run her tongue along it and I have to, you know. I can't look into those eyes or look at those lips without thinking I want to kiss her or touch her." _I sound like a fucking girl._

"Dave. Think about what you just said. Is your attraction to her nothing but physical? Please tell me it's not." Michelle was shocked to hear these things from him.

"The physical attraction to her is undeniable. Look at her; she's incredible. She's also amazing with the girls, she's a great friend, she's so much fun in and out of bed, she's astonishingly smart. Did you see where she went to school? She's a freakin genius. I know without a doubt I want to be with her, but marriage scares me. The thought of having kids scares me. I could die in this business, be seriously hurt and leave her with kids to raise by herself. I can't ask her to be a single mother because I travel all the time. I'll miss so much and how will my kids even know me?" He was rubbing his head again, his usual habit when his brain was in overdrive. Leila couldn't listen anymore; her heart was breaking. She left his house silently and drove home.

Michelle looked at him and smiled. "Stop talking yourself out of this. Do you want to just live together forever, never really giving her that full commitment?"

"It's a fucking piece of paper, Michelle. Nobody even takes those things seriously anymore. Love, honor and cherish –those words don't mean shit. A wedding ring doesn't mean anything anymore its just jewelry. People cheat all the time and then call their wives or husbands from the hotel room of their lover. So why marry someone anyway?"

"Are you kidding me?" Michelle stood and got in his face. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're a damn fool. Don't punish Leila because Angie didn't follow her vows. Don't compare you and Leila to some cheap slut who fucks the locker room because her husbands not there everyday. Do you think you'd cheat on her? Is this about your trust in her or hers in you?" She held Dave's face in her hands. "I dare you to marry her. I dare you to do it and prove yourself wrong. I have a gut feeling that says Leila would take a bullet to the head rather than sleep with anyone but you. Can you say the same?" She left Dave ponder her words and left the room.

Dave wasn't sure how long he stood there but when he snapped out of it he went to his bedroom. Leila wasn't in there and he couldn't find her anywhere in the house. Her car wasn't outside either. _Great she left_. He looked at his watch and it was the middle of the night. _Should I go over there anyway or wait until morning?_ He walked around his house and noticed everyone had gone to bed. He laid on the couch in the family room and thought about the past few months.

He woke to the sounds of laughter and loud voices. His head was pounding and his arm was killing him. _Leila. Need to hurry and get to her house._ He said good morning to everyone and went upstairs to shower. When he came down Paul and Steph were in the kitchen having breakfast with his family. "Is Leila with you?" He asked as he looked around.

Steph and Paul looked at Michelle and they all looked at Dave. "We thought she was with you." Paul said softly.

"She didn't go to her house last night?" He began to panic and so did Steph. She grabbed her cell and speed dialed Leila. Voicemail. She tried to sound cheery and upbeat for her to call back but inside she was freaking out. Michelle had given them the sugar-coated version of last night's events but nobody thought Leila was missing until now. Dave grabbed his keys and ran out the door with Steph, Paul and Michelle hot on his heels. Michelle jumped I with Dave and Paul and Steph followed him back to Leila's. Bursting through the door they began calling for her and got nothing. Dave ran through the house checking every single corner and still nothing. When he looked in her closet most of her clothes were gone and so was her favorite suitcase.

Dave collapsed to the carpeted floor of the closet and sat there with his face buried in his hands. Stephanie came in with Michelle. It was blatantly obvious Leila was gone. Steph sat in the chair Leila had in the closet and Michelle sat by Dave. Paul came in with a note. "I found a note in her desk." He handed it to Steph.

"'My dearest friend. Please accept my apologies for leaving in the middle of the night. I need to get away from everything and refocus on my life. Please call me when the baby arrives as I will certainly be there. As of now I do not know where I'm going only that I need space. Give my love to Abby and Maggie. I love you and I'll call soon.'" They sat in silence thinking about Leila's words.

"It's my fault." Was all Dave said as he got up leaving the room. They silently went back to Dave's house and sat in the family room. Unsure of what happened, Tim volunteered to take everyone sight seeing. Michelle thanked him and sat with Dave. They sat for an hour before Paul asked what happened. No fairy version, the truth.

Three days had gone by before Steph heard from Leila. She received a letter from a courier and Leila stated she was in Africa, no cell phone service. She was going to Italy after and would call her from there. She quickly told Paul who passed word to Dave. He wanted on the first plane but Paul stopped him. "You have to give her space. Let her do this on her own." Dave called Michelle and she agreed. When Leila's ready she'll call or come home.

When Dave went back to work nobody had heard from Leila. It was showing in his face and body. He had lost weight and was a little slower. It was blamed on the surgery and 'need to get back into it' but those close to Dave knew his heart was broken. He wasn't giving the Batista bomb like he used too, his opponents were slipping off him and having to help him hold them in position. Again blamed on the injury and being out of the ring for seven months. He put on a brave face and hoped Leila was watching and could see it on him that he missed her terribly. He hadn't' seen her or heard her voice in two months. Word had gotten out that Dave was single and everyone thought it was Angie and he let them. Nobody knew Dave and Angie had been separated for over a year. Girls were lining up to be with the Animal, but he had nothing. His thoughts were consumed with Leila and nobody was changing that.

Paul called early Monday morning and said Stephanie was in labor. He jumped out of bed and speed showered. As usual his first thoughts in the morning were of her. Three months and nothing. He jumped on the first flight to Connecticut and went straight to the airport. When he changed planes in NYC he caught up with Shawn Michaels, they were on the same flight to Connecticut. He tried distracting him but it wasn't working, Dave was excited that Leila would be there; she told Steph she would be there.

When they arrived in Steph's room he flew in as if she'd be standing there. It was visible to everyone what he was thinking and even more obvious when his shoulders slumped. Paul walked over to him. "We called her big man. All you can do is wait and see." He patted Dave on the back and they all talked about baby names. As he watched the scene before him and Paul's interaction with Steph, all his fears fell. He wanted this again. He wanted to be the man in the room standing over his wife waiting for the birth of their first child. He swallowed several lumps in his throat fighting the urge to run out looking for her. He could wait at the airport for all international flights. _No, that would freak her out. Don't be a stalker_.

Shawn and Dave stepped out for coffee and he called Rebecca. They went to the cafeteria and sat by the window. Was the sun actually less bright? Were there actually more clouds? Did the stars seem dimmer? It was like the light in his heart was burning out and he couldn't relight it without the fire that put it there. Shawn just shook his head at Dave. He wasn't going to let him sit there and be miserable so he forced Dave to head back to the room. He knew he was no fun to be with but he just couldn't think of anything but Leila and how he fucked it up.

Shawn walked in first followed by Dave. He looked into the most brilliant eyes he'd ever seen. "Leila."

Her eyes wide with shock, nobody told her Dave was here. Fuckers. She spun and grabbed her purse kissing Steph before attempting to bail. Dave stopped her reaching his hand to hers. She pulled back and looked around the floor as if she dropped something. In reality she didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready to see him, it was too soon and she still hurt like it just happened.

"Leila, hear him out." She turned to look at the man who had been her father for 17 years. "Please." Vince gave her a soft smile. She slowly turned and looked up at Dave. Her chin quivered and the tears fell down her cheeks. He reached to wipe them but she flinched and stepped back.

"I can't. I'm not ready." Leila stepped into the hallway trying to get away as fast s she could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Song courtesy of Nickelback

I Disclaim

"Leila!" Dave called after her as she ran from the room. He stood there for about 10 seconds before taking off after her. He opened the door and turned the corner to see her still there. She was squatting against the wall with her face in her hands. He saw her body shaking and knew she was crying. He stood there looking at her, he did this. He hurt her. He drove her away. Dave sat on the floor beside her hoping she'd let him at least do that. He watched her try to wipe the tears but they kept coming. He slowly lifted her and placed her in his lap, Leila melted into him and let the tears freefall.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Dave held her tight stroking her hair. He tried to think of things to say, but he didn't think sorry would cut it. Finally he resigned himself to be silent. He was elated she was letting him go this far and he wasn't going to let his mouth ruin this one.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Nobody bothered them as they walked by and visitors for Stephanie gave updates as they went in and out of the room. Leila hated this, she felt weak. She hated crying and yet seemed to do it a lot lately. Each time she composed herself she'd crack again. He placed soft kisses to her forehead as he continued playing with her hair. His heart was in two. One section was jumping for joy he was here with her, the other breaking for the damage he'd done. His brain was working overtime to try and fix this. He noticed her sobs finally subsided and he looked down. He had missed her beyond measure and he was a complete jackass for being so stubborn and blind. Leila looked up at Dave trying to read him.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He gave her a tender smile and his eyes begged for something, some sort of connection. Hell, he didn't even know if she still felt anything for him. Leila slowly stood but her eyes remained locked to Dave. She had read an article while she was out of the country and the interviewer had asked Dave questions about his family. They referred to Angie as his wife and he never denied it. Several questions were asked and he never denied he wasn't with her. It was almost as if he were still happily married. She knew things could be taken out of context, rearranged to make the interview more publicly appealing. But his answers sounded like a proud husband. In WWE magazine he said recently separated, she knew that wasn't true he had been separated for a year when he was interviewed and now he mentioned nothing of his pending divorce. She had wondered if they were reconciling in some way. She looked into his eyes hoping there was only love reflecting back. Did she even want to know?

The interviews had hindered her return home. "Are you back for good?" He asked trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

Her jealousy getting the better of her, "Are you back with Angie?" She looked at him with deadly eyes telling him the truth would be in his best interest.

"Why would I be back with her?" _Where in the hell was this coming from? Why would she even think that? She's been out of the country and hasn't spoken to me in months and that's the first thing she comes up with, Angie?_

"That's not an answer, but it has been awhile so I don't really have the right to intrude on your life or ask questions like that." Leila picked up her purse and began walking away.

"Leila, wait." He reached out for her and she turned with an unusual expression, one he hadn't seen on her ever. "Can't we talk?"

"Go home, David. Go home to your wife and talk to her." Her words dripping with disgust and laced with enmity. She pulled her arm away and turned again to leave. Dave was not having any of this. He crossed to her swiftly and stood in front of her causing them to run into eachother. Leila huffed as if the site of him caused her repulsion.

"Explain yourself, baby girl, because you aren't making any sense." He was firm with her and losing patience.

"I read the articles, David. You were interviewed by several overseas newspapers and you talked about Angie as if you were either still together or back with her. Not once did you mention or even sound like you weren't with her." She tried to get around him but he kept blocking her path. "What the fuck do you want? Just let this go and move on, or move back whichever applies." Leila's patience was also wearing thin. As she maneuvered around him he let her. Dave watched her walk out of the hospital and away from him yet again.

"Why does she think you're with Angie?" Shawn asked having heard most of the exchange. "What articles?"

"I heard about them too. I was too busy to give interviews and said I'd do them over the phone. Old interviews were meshed with new and they came up with personal questions I had answered two years ago. One question asked about the girls and Michelle, but they made it sound like Angie was their mother." Dave couldn't believe this, not again. He wasn't even sure she'd believe him. "I didn't bother trying to correct it because shit like this happens all the time and what's the point?"

"She's staying at Steph's, here's a key." Shawn pushed a housekey into Dave's hands. He looked at the door to Stephanie's room, kind of rude to just leave. "Steph gave me this key for you. She knew you'd have to chase after Leila and I'm guessing that's a big fat clue to get your ass out of here." Shawn shoved Dave towards the elevators and he didn't think twice. He drove as fast as he could to Steph and Paul's house and just went in. He saw the rental car in the driveway so he knew Leila was here. Not even bothering to yell for her he just went to the one room he knew she'd be in, the kitchen. She had her back to him and just as he suspected she was digging in the freezer for ice cream.

"If you know I'm fucking coming you could at least put some ice cream in here. Shit Paul, nobody eats this crap but you, stock up on real food." Leila just kept talking to herself unaware Dave was leaning against the counter less than five feet from her smiling. "Aha! There you are, asshole hid you in the back." She turned around and instinctively threw the ice cream at Dave. "You scared me…what the fuck?"

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Dave didn't let her think twice and he grabbed her hands kneeling in front of her. "I'm not with Angie. I signed the divorce papers two weeks after you left. The interviews were fake, they took old stuff and meshed it with a few new questions. I didn't think it was a big deal since columnists do that all the time, I never realized it might actually do some damage. Shit, I didn't even know you'd read them much less have access to them." He gave her that sultry smile. He still wore those sensual sunglasses that turned Leila to mush. She fought like hell to not look at him but the connection between her brain and her eyes was disobeying her every command.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Leila tried to think of something mean to say but she just wanted to feel him again. Damn it, damn it to hell. Her eyes doing what they do best started leaking again, spilling tears down her cheeks. She finally broke eye contact and looked down. Dave would have none of this and pushed her face back up gently with his hands._  
_  
_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"Come home, Leila. Come back with me. You belong with me, I want you with me." He paused making sure she was hearing every word. "I've been a fool and it took you leaving to make me see what was there all along." _You're doing great Dave just take your time._ "I'm so sorry for making you doubt how I feel." Leila shook her head vehemently.

"No. Don't apologize. I bailed. I left you without trying to fix things. I didn't give you a chance to think whether or not you even wanted another commitment. I screwed up this one." She looked at him with all the love she's ever had. None of it left her heart.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

Dave jumped to his feet and held her as tight as he could. He wanted to swing her around and dance for joy. He showered her face with kisses but waited for her to deepen the kiss. He was still listening to his brain and moving at a slow pace. He hugged her again. "I love you, baby girl." He buried his face in her hair and placed his hands on her hips. _What the fuck is that?_ He pushed her back to arms length and looked at her body. Her boobs looked huge and what's with the baggy shirt? Her face looks fuller and…

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_**Thank you to those who are reading my stories, I truly appreciate it!**_

I Disclaim

Dave stood there stunned. He wasn't sure what to do much less what to say. How did he feel? How far along is she, her belly's huge. Leila couldn't read his face. He hadn't run screaming from the room yet so it can't be too bad. "How far are you?" He finally squeaked out.

"Five months." She tried to whisper, almost asking instead of telling him. His jaw dropped and his hands went straight to his face. Nice, Leila, good job.

"You knew when you left." He looked at her accusatory. She shook her head. "And you left without telling me." She shook her head again and let it fall. "Why?"

"You were making it clear this wasn't what you wanted. I heard you with Michelle, you didn't even know if you wanted to get married much less be a dad again." She fought the tears. Leila couldn't believe after crying for the past five months she could even produce tears, but there they were again.

"You didn't even give me a chance, Lei. You should have told me." Dave looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He was devastated by her secret, stunned, he felt betrayed. She didn't trust him or believe in him enough to tell him.

"Yes, I should have. I was scared myself. Your words stung and I made a harsh decision that I regret. Yes, I should have told you and I'm sorry. This is all new to me and I freaked out." Leila grabbed the ice cream and left the room. He sat on the couch for awhile trying to get past the hurt. He finally let himself think about the baby. Two hours ago he wanted to storm the airport looking for Leila professing his love and ask her to be with him forever. He wanted what Paul and Steph have and he wanted it with Leila. A smile crept across his face.

A baby. A baby with Leila. The life he wanted was coming up on him fast, a little out of order, but it's what he wanted. Wants. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out her present. He'd been carrying this around for three months hoping she'd return to him. He opened it and looked at the ring he had so carefully chosen. He still had a hard time believing he spent so much on a ring; he spent more than most spend on their cars. She was worth it. He closed the box, put it back in his pocket and went to find her.

Leila didn't even know if Dave was still in the house. Her back was bothering her and she got herself ready for a nice hot bath. She wished she could sit here like she used too, but she knew she'd have to wait until the baby was born. She lit some candles and turned off the lights. She removed her clothes and climbed into the nice water. Leila was ready to relax and remove all stress from her body. Dave stood in the doorway looking at her. The way she rubbed her belly and hummed lightly made him smile proudly. There was nowhere he'd rather be than right here right now. If they had to go through all the turmoil of the past few months to bring them to this point he'd do it again and not think twice.

He removed his clothes quietly and brought the ring with him. He put his hands on her shoulders and sat her upright pushing her forward. He lowered himself behind her and pulled her back to him. Leila put her hands on Dave's as he rubbed her belly. She smiled and let her eyes close, she had waited for this moment, hoped for this moment, now she just wanted it to be real and not a dream.

"Leila, open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She did as he requested and blinked a few times. He was holding a box in front of her. She knew what was in this box, every woman knew.

"Dave, you don't have to do this. I don't expect anything from you." _Dave, please tell me the right things, please tell me what I need to hear._

"I bought this before you came back. I bought this three months ago." He opened the box and she gasped. "I would have asked you baby or not." He picked her up and turned her to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry I can't get on one knee." He took the ring out and held her left hand. He teased her with the ring right at her fingertip. "Will you marry me, Lei?" _Just one word. Just three letters, say it._

Leila was speechless, this was not what she expected when she returned. She dreamt of this moment but talked her self out of it every night, but every night she'd dream it again. She looked up into his eyes, she knew those eyes and would read it in a heartbeat if he weren't sincere.

"Leila?" He was beginning to panic and tried to relax.

All she could do was shake her head and he slid the ring onto her finger. No words were spoken after that. She took his face in her hands and kissed him with all that she was, all she could ever be. Their bodies responded instantly to eachother begging their owners for satisfaction. Dave licked her bottom lip and sucked it in his mouth. She dipped her tongue into his mouth touching the tip to his. Moans escaped from them and Dave fought to keep control. Leila's mind was reeling and she was losing her battle for control. Right on cue the phone rang. Not wanting to stop, she kept kissing him. Whoever was calling was being very persistent and kept calling back.

"Oh shit!" Leila remembered Stephanie was in the hospital and she grabbed her phone. Paul said they were getting close and she could hear Steph calling for her in the background. Obviously Steph hadn't received an epidural as she sounded like Satan reincarnate. "We gotta go!" She said to Dave and they hurriedly dressed and ran out the door. They silently rode to the hospital thinking this was happening to them in a few months. Leila couldn't fight the smile, she couldn't be any happier than right now. Dave's phone rang this time and he asked Leila to answer it since it was in her purse.

"Hello?…Yes it's me…(giggle)…thank you…yes its great…you helped him huh…yes, we'll call later…ok, bye." Leila looked back out the window smiling.

"Are you sharing or are we playing 20 questions?" Dave asked as he held her hand tight.

"Oh, just Michelle, no biggie." She said nonchalantly. "She wants you to call her later."

Dave watched her. _What in the hell did Michelle say_? They pulled into the parking lot and Dave jumped out racing to her side. He opened her door and helped her out.

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you going to do this for another four months?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes." Straight to the point Dave. We should put that on his tombstone. He gripped her hand tight as they swiftly headed for the maternity ward. He kept his head low so nobody recognized him, may sound a little cocky, but you just never know. Not that he could be hidden, he's not Waldo, the man stood out in a crowd. When they both entered Steph's room at the same time all eyes fell on them. Paul was relieved he could get away from Steph, she was yelling curse words at him that should never escape a woman's mouth. Dave noticed all eyes on him as Leila spoke softly to Steph. He gave the thumbs up and a sigh of relief.

Aurora Rose finally made her appearance much to the relief of her father. Stephanie went au natural for childbirth and made Leila promise not to do that. After witnessing Aurora's arrival Leila gladly promised. Dave and Paul stood to the side oogling the baby and Stephanie noticed the ring on Leila's finger. "Explain, Lei."

"You don't need one. He had this before he saw me today, don't think it's a sympathy or guilty question." She whispered.

"I know it's not. He's not the type to do the 'honorable thing'; he does what he feels in his gut. He would never do that to a woman, he knows the right thing to do and he knows from experience marriage may not be it, so if he asked you, he was completely sincere and heartfelt." Stephanie pulled Leila to lay in bed with her and she did. The two best friends held eachother and gently fell asleep.

Dave looked over at Leila and smiled. He nudged Paul and they both thought they'd explode from pride and love. Leila was about to give Dave the most treasured gift one person could give another. The ultimate present. He loved her more now than he thought he could. Everyday he thought he couldn't love her more and the next day he found eh could. He wasn't sure if it could get better than right now but it would, he knew it.

The men stepped outside and went to the lounge across the hall. Low and behold it was Raw. They were joined by Vince and Shane and they watched Shawn make the announcement. The crowd erupted with the news and it made Paul smile. He may be booed and hated, but the fans always showed him support when he needed it. He was glad they knew his character from his real self. The men watched Raw from the lounge and when it was over Dave went to get Leila. She was sound asleep cuddling with Steph and she looked so beautiful. He carefully lifted her and carried her out placing a kiss on her forehead.

She slept all the way back to Paul and Steph's house and barely woke when he picked her up out of the car. Leila's instincts told her she was with Dave, she didn't need to open her eyes. She could smell him and her body's sixth sense told her it was him. He had her and she was back in his arms. Nothing could be better. Unless he made love to her this instant. The pregnancy hormones made Leila a raging sex maniac and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. She had three months of pent up orgasms pleading for release.

"Leila, baby." Dave placed her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Are you awake?" Silly question. Why do people ask that? If she's not awake she won't answer, if she's awake and doesn't want you to know she won't answer. Leila looked at him and flashed him her brilliant smile. It traveled all over her face, a genuine smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She whispered. Dave pulled her to him and soaked in the moment. Here she was back in bed with him, and a baby. The family will flip, especially his mom. "I missed you." Those three simple words made her cry and his heart soar.

"Me too, baby, me too." He whispered back. Leila rolled over and they lay looking at eachother. She touched every inch of his face. She missed those lips, his eyes, this body. She was where she was meant to be and Dave felt the same. They picked up where they left off and began kissing. Soft gentle delicate kisses, tasting eachother, memorizing eachother again. The more they kissed the deeper they got and soon they were ripping clothes and panting heavily. When he had her naked form in front of him he marveled at her changing body. He thought she was magnificent before, but now she was devine. His baby growing right before his eyes. He placed his hands on her and spoke softly to his child. His eyes shot to Leila and he smiled.

"That was the first time I felt it." She placed her hands on his and they held their baby together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I Disclaim, sadly but I do

Dave and Leila said goodbye to Steph and Paul and she said she'd be back in a few days. She was going to Smackdown with Dave and then they were going to DC to see his family. First she had a surprise for Dave. She had made an appointment with Steph's OB/GYN and had an ultrasound scheduled this morning.

"I have another stop to make before we leave the hospital." She said to Dave as if she were visiting someone else. "Do you want to go with me?" She asked as they stood at the elevators.

"Of course, where are we going?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She smirked at him as they arrived on the next floor. She smiled as the walked to the nurses station. "Dr. Walker, how are you?" Leila said and kissed the doctor's cheeks.

"Oh, Please, I think you can call me Joanne." She said hugging Leila. "Are you ready?" Leila glanced back to Dave who wondered what was going on.

"We sure are." Leila couldn't fight the grin as they walked to a private room. The lights were out and Dave instantly knew why they were there. He could hardly contain his excitement and was so happy Leila had included him. "Oh, JoJo this is Dave, my…um, my…"

"I'm her future husband and father of this baby." He stood and shook the doctor's hand. He shot Leila a look that made her laugh.

Everyone got comfortable and Jo began the sonogram. Dave watched as he saw his baby. He missed this with his girls and was amazed at the technology. He could actually see what the baby looked like. Jo explained this was a 3D scan and it gave the best assessment of the babies. It was easier to see any deformities or malformations. "You are 19 weeks, right?" Leila shook her head in response. "Are you sure?" Leila shook her head again and gave her the important details to determine the dates. "Well then you have a huge baby." She continued her scans and printed pictures. "Ok, we're at the part where I ask that ever important question, do you want to know?" She looked to them both and they looked at eachother.

"I don't think it's much of a mystery. It's a 50-50 shot and I don't like surprises." Leila replied looking at Dave as if he actually had a vote. "Besides, wouldn't you want to know if you've produced another girl?" She had to smile at his nervousness.

"Fine, tell us." Everyone looked at the screen and finally Jo stopped.

"Can you see this?" She looked to them and they shook their heads. "Congratulations." She took a picture and printed it. She completed everything with Leila and said she'd see her next month. "It was very nice to meet you Dave and Leila don't be such a stranger." They hugged again and said goodbye.

"How do you know her?" He asked curiously.

"Jojo grew up down the street from Steph and we roomed together at college." Leila wanted to cry. The pictures of the baby were so phenomenal and getting to see what the baby looked like before the birth was exciting. They both couldn't stop smiling and they left for the airport. They discussed telling people or making them wait but decided to tell the family first and then everyone else. "You know Steph will kill me for not going back up to tell her."

"True, but we're about to miss our flight. Had we stayed longer she'd have to explain to her dad why I was late for the show." As if Vince would have cared. He would have definitely excused Dave for this one and they both knew it. They simply wanted that alone time together to enjoy the moment. They just saw their baby for the first time and had only reconciled less than 24 hours ago. They needed this time. Dave actually made it to the gate with only one interruption and it was the security team. He posed for pictures of course and a few fans had stopped him too but only to shake his hand. They all seemed very respectful this time; although they were never technically disrespectful they did tend to forget he had a plane to catch.

Leila was surprised he didn't distance himself from her this time as he usually did, he held her hand or never let her go far from him; even when he posed for pictures, she was just off camera or she was the one taking them. Several fans congratulated them on the baby and complimented him on Leila's beauty. Leila introduced herself to them when they shook her hand and she treated them as if this were a party and she'd become their friend. He watched her interact and was so proud. Angie hated it when they were stopped and she always complained and even gave fans dirty looks.

They relaxed on the plane and she fell asleep with her head in Dave's lap. He couldn't help but stroke her face and head with one hand and rub her belly with the other. He even got a few kicks, or elbows from the baby. He covered her with a blanket so he could pull her shirt up and rub her bare belly. He felt closer to his child when he touched her skin. He thought back at how much his life had changed in the past year. He divorced a spiteful woman he never should have been with, he met, made a baby and is presently engaged to the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen. When he'd found out about Angie he swore he'd never marry again and now he's got someone who's the exact opposite. Thank god.

Dave waited until the plane touched down before he woke Leila. She was startled for a split second when she realized her shirt was hiked up but looked at Dave when she felt the blanket and his hand. He looked into those hazel pools that saw into his soul and he bent down kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose and inhaled sharply when her hand went behind his head bringing his lips flush against hers. She briefly slipped her tongue in his mouth to tide her over until she could get her hands all over him and she knew it would drive him mad. Her actions elicited a moan from him and she relished in the power she had over him, even with her belly the size of a watermelon she still could hold his attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Word quickly spread Dave was in the arena with a pregnant Leila. Mark Calloway was the first to find them and offer congratulations, he knew how miserable Dave had been and had forced him on several occasions to go out and get a few drinks to relieve his mind for a few hours. Soon they had drawn a crowd and everyone gave congratulations and even thanked Leila for returning to the states so Dave would quit being an asshole. A few divas and females who worked backstage were glaring at Leila and gave her fake smiles and warm wishes but she knew they weren't sincere. She knew Michelle McCool wanted Dave as did Jillian, but Jillian was smart enough to leave Dave alone since his heart belonged to someone else, the other girls took Leila's absence as the opportunity to go in for the kill.

Leila got a kick out of their reactions to not only her engagement ring but the baby as well. She heard a few say Dave only asked her because she was knocked up and it took all her reserve to not go over and punch them square in the face. She told Dave when they got back to his locker room and he loved the jealousy, it made her crinkle her nose in the cutest way. Leila knew Dave wouldn't lie to her and it was obvious he hadn't been with any of them, they showed it in their expressions. This reassured Leila's insecurities and seeing what these girls were like she didn't question Dave's loyalty, they were childish and whiny, he wouldn't tolerate that at all.

He made her sit down, relax and watch the show with him. It didn't take her long and she was laying down with her head in his lap. "Hey, Leila, while you're down there…" She rolled her eyes at his implications and he laughed.

"Why do men do that? It's not funny or cute and how many times does a woman actually do that when you say, hey baby while you're down there…?" Leila had always wondered that. Why does a man automatically think blowjob? How does he segue from something like grilled cheese sandwiches, shopping for shoes, even Thanksgiving dinner to blowjobs and sex? She never understood it.

"Your reaction is why I do it. You get so worked up about it." He still laughed at her.

Again she rolled her eyes. "You act like you never get one." She knew Dave did it to spin her up but once she was on a roll it was hard to stop. He played with her hair and rubbed her belly. This had become his two favorite things.

"Technically it's been several long months. Very long months since I've seen you." He just kept going with pushing her buttons.

"And you're on the fast track to continuing your long lonely journey." Lied right through her teeth.

"If that's the case I'm sure there are plenty of girls right outside this door who would be more than happy to get a piece of me." He couldn't fight the smile. He had no game at all and Leila knew it too.

"Is that a challenge? Are you daring me? I'll bet you your SummerSlam paycheck that I can do without longer than you can." Leila sat up and put her hand out to shake on it. He turned it over and kissed each knuckle. He flipped her hand back over and let his tongue slightly touch her palm as he kissed it.

"You really going to pay that kind of money when you lose?" He raised his eyebrows at her quizzically.

"Well, Dave honey, since we'll be married and sharing everything, that paycheck will be mine anyway so I guess if we get down to it, it's a wash." She ran her hands down his chest. Leila knew damn well she'd cave before Dave did; it was a sucker's bet.

He fought the desire to throw her down and ravage her body. "A wash, is that your logic? Your money's your money and my money is our money?" He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her head back. His tongue and lips teased her neck and chin. He ran his tongue along her jaw and up to her ear.

"Well, I'm glad we understand eachother now so we don't have to have this conversation again later." She could barely speak without her voice cracking or moaning. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. Her back was to his chest and she felt the warmth of his skin through their clothes. He placed her legs on either side of his and pulled them open. His hands went up her shirt and he released her swelling breasts. He found out quickly how sensitive they were when he ran his fingertips over her nipples. Her head fell back to his shoulder and her eyes closed.

Dave's hands roamed down her sides and worked their way around her thighs. He massaged her inner thighs letting his thumbs graze her center. Clothes or not he was driving her mad. She fought the moan as hard as she could but it was no use. He unsnapped and unzipped her shorts teasing her beyond comprehension. His fingers worked her delicate areas taking her to the edge and bringing her back. Her body reacted by naturally moving with and against his hands. Dave felt her body tense and he removed his hands and pushed her to her feet. He put his hands on her back to make sure she was steady and then slapped her ass.

"I need to get ready for my match." He hid the smile and grabbed his bag. Leila couldn't move, she was stunned.

"Mother…fucker." She vowed to make him pay.

"What's wrong, honey?" He never called her honey unless he was mocking her. She closed her eyes to regain control of her body. She was still tingling and her body screamed for release. The throbbing was sexually painful and if she was that kind of gal she'd fix this herself. She took a deep breath and sat back on the chair plotting his demise.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I Disclaim, sadly but I do

Dave and Leila said goodbye to eachother at the airport. He was going to be gone for two weeks and she had clients homes to finish. She'd had a long talk with Stephanie about her relationship with Dave and decided to take a breather and reevaluate. She didn't tell Dave that was the real reason she stayed behind this trip. Things were moving too fast and she had a lot of issues to deal with before embarking on this new adventure called life. She knew Dave had issues too, insecurity, trust, anger. Sure it took a lot to anger Dave, but she didn't want to be on the receiving end of an outburst. Did he need management classes? No, he just needed to sort through the others and maybe that would help the anger.

Leila needed to deal with her past. She'd been secretly seeing a psychiatrist the past month and although it was only the beginning, it helped a lot. She didn't want any questions or people asking about progress reports so she didn't even tell Stephanie. She spent three hours a week in therapy and cried the whole time. Mostly it was to get out all the pent up anger. They hadn't even discussed her brother's death or her mother's condition; so far she talked about what she remembered about her step-father. Her therapist asked about her relationship with Dave and how her past was affecting it. She admitted the crazy things like one minute they wanted to take their time and move slow and ten minutes later they were having sex.

Did she think it was purely physical? No, it was more like an emotional connection and Leila's desire to feel wanted and needed. Wanted and needed? Was she using Dave to fulfill some secret dream of what a family should be? There was no question she loved Dave, there was no question she wanted this baby. Or was there? Did she think she needed to have sex with Dave to keep him? Did she feel like something was missing as far as family goes and that has caused her to latch onto Dave a little more than she would normally have? Her doctor asked her to keep a journal. Write in it every night about the things that happened that day. Write in it if she has a nightmare, after a phone call with Dave, basically document her day.

Subconsciously had she gotten her hooks into Dave to hold him close? She seemed confused about love and relationships. She'd dated men before, but never had a long term relationship. She bailed before it went to sex, or they did. That was her goal for therapy. Deal with the past and move on to a loving, lasting relationship without bullshit baggage. She knew she had a lifetime of grief, anger, pain, resentment, fear and desertion to cope with before she could bring anyone else into her world. Leila had been living with it and still had no clue how it affected her daily life until therapy. It would be shear agony facing it, but it was something she needed to do for herself, Dave and their baby.

Leila began to question her feelings toward Dave. Was she looking for a father figure? Someone to take care of her or was it really a meaningful relationship. So many things going on in her head. She wanted to escape her life again, but knew she'd never have happiness without dealing with the sadness. Confusion, that's what it was and is, plain and simple. She shared the night she overheard Dave talking to Michelle. He contradicted himself all the time. His actions said one thing but his words said another. He didn't know if he wanted marriage and a family, didn't think he'd be good at it. But couldn't sate himself physically and they never used protection. For someone who was on the negative end of family he didn't seem to do anything to prevent it.

He had failed at marriage twice. Ok, so neither were his fault technically. But had he taken the necessary precautions, had he followed his instincts his life would be completely different. He and Michelle were best friends throughout school. The night of high school graduation they were at a party and drank a lot. They'd never touched eachother before that fateful night and now they had a 16 year old daughter as a result. They married during all the excitement and were happy for awhile. Maggie came later and was a surprise again, sure but they started falling apart. They separated before it could get ugly and remained friends to this day.

Dave met Angie at a low point in his life and she seemed to fix those things that were broken in his heart and head. She knew what he wanted to do with his life, she knew it would require traveling most of the year, she told Dave she never thought he'd actually make it so she supported his pipe dream. When it actually came true she hated it. Loved the money hated the life. He turned a blind eye to everything because he thought this was what the wrestling life would be, but it wasn't and it took a hard smack to the face in the form of infidelity to realize it.

Dave knew something was different with Leila. She seemed distant at times. He wanted to blame hormones but knew that was a caveman way to think. He decided to give her space and let her figure things out. He didn't argue when she wanted to stay behind. He talked to her two to three times a day and in the morning she was the same old Leila. By evening she was the distant Leila, the Leila who had hundreds of things running through her head.

Dave thought of his life and his past relationships. He had issues he needed to resolve too, one being trust. Never did he question Leila's loyalty or love, but Angie's actions still affected him on a subconscious level. He too thought of everything that had happened in his life and where he was now. He needed to control himself and quit being so hypocritical when it came to Leila. He was like Jekyll and Hyde when it came to her. He knew she needed to feel cared for, nurtured, needed, loved, wanted, secure, trusted. But he did a lot of things to counteract those feelings. He was like a teenage boy. He wanted the physical, but shied away from the mental. She was a great friend and lover, but she needed the emotional and mental connection too and he was running from it.

Does he want to get married again? Does he want this baby? He never did before, hated the thought of another marriage. He never wanted anymore kids before, he already had two. Why suddenly did he change his mind? What happened to him to make him see things differently? Was he going along with this simply to have her in his life? That's not fair to either of them or his family.

Dave laid in bed staring at the ceiling for another night in a row. He knew what he was doing to Leila. He needed to get his shit together. Either be with her completely or let her go completely. The latter was not an option. Michelle had said as much the previous night when he called to talk to the girls. She knew they both had things to deal with separately. Michelle suggested therapy for Dave but he didn't think he needed it. Does anybody? He needed to talk to somebody but he hated, no loathed the thought of talking about it. He was never a talker, hated discussing feelings, but all he seemed to do lately was just that. What he needed to do was talk to Leila. Clear the air, figure out what he was afraid of and why.

He looked over at the nightstand and the two pictures he took everywhere; the sonogram of his baby and a close up black and white picture of Leila lying in the grass smiling at him. He loved the honesty of black and white pictures. No flaws to complain about, just pure beauty. That was Leila, a pure beauty; insanely phenomenal on the outside and extraordinarily rare on the inside. He sat up and got out the small picture album he hid in his bag. He knew it was girly, but he also knew he would be taunted if anyone found out he carried pictures with him in something other than his wallet.

Dave flipped through and smiled at Leila. He could actually feel his heart pump differently; his body reacted naturally to her. Fireworks went off in his chest and he swelled with love. And all this for a picture. What was so confusing? What was so hard to do? He could have a lifetime of happiness with an amazing woman and a new baby or start over and possibly be alone forever. Did he question Leila was his future? Did he question the role he wanted to play in this baby's life? Why was he letting the failure of his marriage to Angie dictate his life now? Had he truly let it go and moved on? He definitely had moved on, the love for Angie died the moment he caught her in bed, HIS bed with another man. But did he let it go? What's done is done and nothing can change that. It can't be rewritten or undone.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey, baby girl." Neither could help but smile. "Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to hear your voice."

Leila sat up detecting something in his voice. "Are you okay?" She looked at the clock and it was after midnight.

"I'm fine. Just doing a lot of thinking this past week." Dave paused collecting his thoughts. Leila unsure if she should speak or wait for him to continue. "I love you." His voice cracked with emotion and he hated that. Who would've ever thought a 6'5 290 pound guy would be emotional.

"I love you." Should _I panic? Is this it? Is he breaking up with me? Is he leaving me?_

"I, um…" Dave rubbed his head building courage to say those words. "I've been thinking about Angie, you, the baby, where I want to be in this life." Dave stood up and began pacing. Leila stood too feeling the bile rise in her throat. "I don't want to drag my issues with Angie around anymore. I need to let it go." Dave let his arm drop to his side. He pushed the phone into his leg and took a deep breath. He raised it again to only rub the back of his hand against his forehead. He closed his eyes and opened them focusing on the picture on his bed. Stephanie had taken it at Ric's wedding. Neither had known about it until she emailed the photo. He had his forehead against hers and they were smiling, almost laughing, looking into eachother's eyes. You could see the raw emotion in their expressions. He remembered that moment clearly.

"Dave?" He could hear Leila who was still on the phone. He quickly put it back to his ear and almost whispered to her.

"It's you. It's been you all along. Things always become clearer when I'm not with you. I just want us, that's all. The three of us. Nothing more, nothing less. Let's start over from the beginning, just you and me hanging out."

"I'd like that." She sounded relieved. "No sex until we're married." Leila's jaw dropped when she thought of what she just said. Did he still want to get married or just live together?

"Well, um, that could be a problem." He sat on the edge of the bed and fell back. "Could we move the date up then?" He teased her. That was exactly what he wanted, hard as it may be, he knew they needed to connect mentally and emotionally before making that commitment.They had it, but lost it somewhere along the way.

"No, David. The date is set. No changing it." The tears fell down her face and he heard her sniffle.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" He sat up like Kane.

"No. I just…I…" She took a deep breath and lay back on the bed, unbeknownst to her, exactly like Dave had been. "I really love you." She decided in that moment to tell Dave about therapy. "I have a secret that I've intentionally kept from you." No turning back now. "I've been in therapy for a month trying to become the person I want to be." She was talking fast as if she knew if she slowed down she may not get the words out. "I've been dealing with the past and trying to figure out how to make things better between us. I am so glad you've given me a baby. Not glad. Ecstatic, overjoyed, thrilled. Things I never thought were possible are happening so fast, I just need to sort out my crap before bringing you completely into it and another person. Once we're married you're not getting rid of me so I thought it would be in your best interest if I sorted everything out."

"My best interest, huh. I'm glad you're doing it, Lei. I don't think I could've helped you in the ways you need it. I'm too involved to be impartial." _God I love this woman_.

Dave and Leila finished their conversation amidst yawns from both and hung up feeling relief. They agreed to talk about things again when he came home, but not before then. They would keep the conversations light and happy. He had another week without her and in that time he could continue to sort through his head and heart to find the peace he needed to turn them both completely to Leila. She vowed to do the same. Continue through her therapy and whether she was finished or not by the time the baby and the wedding came, at least she would be on the road to healing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leila was beyond excited to see Dave and vice versa. She debated as to whether she would wait in the car or go inside. If she went inside she would have to contain herself to simply walking with him and no touching. If she waited in the car it could be an extra half hour before she saw him but at least she wouldn't have to control herself. "Fuck it, I'm going in." She parked and went to security. She always stood back away from the crowd so she could see better and he could find her easier.

He was wearing a suit and those sunglasses. The black pinstripe with a blue shirt and darker blue tie looked incredible on him. He was a sexy man and that was undisputed. He did the usual posing and signing and gave her the signal that he knew she was there. She sent him a text message and he smiled when he saw it. When he signed the last picture he walked right up to her, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her firmly. He held the kiss reveling in the feel of her against him, baby in the middle or not. He bent down and kissed her tummy before stealing another one from her.

"I missed you both." He said smiling into those eyes that told him everything.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I Disclaim, again

"How long do we have before you leave?" She asked as they drove home.

"I need to leave Sunday morning, but I'll be back Wednesday morning. My mom, Diane and Doug fly in Wednesday night. Michelle doesn't know if they'll come down or stay there this weekend." It was Thanksgiving and Leila really wasn't in the mood to see anyone but Dave. She loved his family but she still wasn't ready for confrontations and wedding talks. Since her return she really only talked to Dave. They had too much to work out between them and outside interference, whether well-intentioned or not, would cause problems. But on the other hand, it was a holiday weekend and everyone needed family sometimes. "My mom and Diane already said they'd cook and Doug agreed to help."

Leila nodded in reply. She stared out the window and thought of her session earlier in the day. The journal writing was a huge personal success. She felt better after each day and it helped relieve the tension within her own head. Dave looked over to her and wondered what was going on now. "You ok?"

She looked over to him and smiled. Something about seeing him in the driver's seat of her car excited her. Maybe it was the 'being in control' aspect. No, that wasn't it. Maybe it was the way he looked in the suit behind the wheel. Nope. The ability to protect her from harm? The feeling of security? No and no. Who knows but it turned her on. Too bad they took a vow of celibacy before the wedding or she'd be in his lap right now.

"Lei, what are you thinking?" He knew that look. He also knew how much she liked this particular suit, he wore it on purpose.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're back." She stroked his face. He had the look of a high powered executive at a fortune 500 company, who would've thought he was a professional wrestler who rolled around on a mat with other men. "Growing a beard? And your voice sounds hoarse too." It did look sexy as hell. It was intentional because she could see he was clean shaven under his chin and on his cheeks.

"Didn't feel like shaving. I started too, but changed my mind and just cleaned it up a little. Do you like it?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a smirk.

_Hell yeah I like it._ "Sure, it's ok I guess." Totally lying through her teeth.

They drove back to Dave's and he settled in while she looked around the kitchen for dinner items. There were a few things but they needed to shop. As she stood in front of the glass-paneled refrigerator he walked in and wrapped his arms around her. He had changed and she could feel his skin against hers. He laid his head on top of hers and rubbed her belly. She looked great for carrying a huge baby. Her doctor still questioned her on her personal information but she knew herself and the dates were correct. "I can't wait to see this baby." Dave said out loud but more to himself.

Leila laced her fingers through his and smiled. "Food, David. If your brother's coming we need to stock up." His brother ate like he did. No wonder his mother worked two jobs, she had a huge grocery bill.

"So go to the store. I'll be on the couch watching tv." He tried to sound nonchalant and serious, but Leila's laughter erupted and filled his heart.

"You are so funny!" She smacked his ass as he walked away. "Ooh ice cream." She grabbed a serving spoon and sat down in her favorite chair to feast. She closed her eyes as she savored the delicious chocolate treat. That was one thing she loved about Dave. No matter what he always either went to the store or went with her if she asked. He never complained or whined and even made it a fun trip.

Dave came back in dressed and ready to go but chuckled at the woman sitting before him. "Is your spoon big enough?" He grabbed her hand and took the next bite. Leila shot him a look that could kill a normal man.

"David, you know better than that." She replied as she loaded another spoonful. As soon as she opened her mouth he snagged her hand again stealing another bite. "I will kill you in your sleep, you know that, right?" Leila tried to sound serious but couldn't hold back the smile. Everybody knew how she felt about her ice cream and everybody knew to never touch it. The only human on the face of the Earth who could get away with touching her chocolate was Dave.

He took the carton from her gently as she tried to get another bite. "You're going to give the baby a brain freeze." He took the carton in one hand and helped her up with the other. "Let's go, butter ball." He laughed when she punched him in the arm.

After dinner they sat in the family room listening to music by candlelight with a small reading lamp next to Leila. She had her ipod earphones on her belly and played classical music for the baby. "Do you think it actually makes the baby smarter?" Dave asked yanking Leila out of her daydream.

"Who knows. I find it hard to believe, but it can't hurt. I'm not sure if I should play hair bands yet but we'll see." She smiled at him as he rubbed her belly. He could feel either an elbow or a knee and it warmed his heart. The more time he spent with Leila and their unborn baby the more he knew this was where he was meant to be. Each moment sliced away at his insecurities.

Dave grabbed a magazine and put his head in Leila's lap. He took the earphones off and read to the baby. Leila attempted to read her decorating magazines but couldn't pay attention because Dave was reading ESPN magazine like it was Goodnight Moon. "What are you doing?" She asked smiling down at him as he described a brutal hit a quarterback took from a linebacker.

"It's not what we read; it's the tone we use." He said to her as if she was the baby. Leila had to laugh at him as he continued. She put her magazines down and laid her head back against the couch. She rubbed her belly and Dave's head. She loved running her fingers through his hair. Although there wasn't much right now, she still played with his head and stroked his face. It was times like this when Leila knew she was living her dream. Who could ask for anything more? She had a man who met her every desire and a baby on the way. She couldn't help but laugh at the way Dave was reading the weekly football summaries.

As soon as Leila's ears focused on the soft gentle low tones of Dave's voice, she began to feel the effects of slumber taking over. She may have teased him about what he read and how, but it was capturing her in a peaceful realm and carrying her to sleepy land. Dave noticed her steady rhythmic breathing and he hadn't felt too much action from the baby so he knew they both were fast asleep. After blowing out the candles and turning off the tv, he picked her up and carried her upstairs trying not to jiggle her too much.

Dave wasn't anywhere near tired so he put a movie in and lay next to Leila. While the previews played he took the time to watch her. He would normally skip right to the movie but he used this time to stare at his future wife. His wife. His baby. Two of the four most important people to him were in this room. By next week he could possibly have his entire world under one roof. He couldn't remember feeling this way about Michelle or Angie. He couldn't remember whether or not he rubbed Michelle's belly when she held his two girls. Of course he was very young and worked day and night for them.

He once again thought about his life. His goals and dreams, where he wanted to be in five years, 10 years. He had always believed in marriage despite the horrible example his father set. His opinion changed drastically with Angie and he was trying to find his way back. He believed in family, he had a strong connection with his mother and despite two different fathers and years in between, he had a strong bond with his brother and sister. He didn't mind thinking about feelings, he just wasn't a talker. He had done more talking in the past six months than he cared about but knew it was all necessary for his future. He wished he could just have one big emotional chit chat and be done with it forever.

Does he want to get married again? He had asked himself this question over and over trying to find the answer. He hated the thought of dating, always had. But you had to date to find the person who fit you best. Did he even date Leila? As he thought back he wasn't really sure. It was an odd situation right from the start. He didn't meet her in some bar, the laundromat, the grocery, the gym. He was firmly planted in her life by his closest friends and she in his. It was a set up, a blind date of sorts without the date. He had lived with her in her home for several months. They went to the movies, gone to dinner, hung out at home watching movies, walked along the beach. They did date type activities but he never thought of them as dates since they'd never expressed verbal interest in eachother. He had fallen for her hard and fast but didn't know if the feelings were reciprocated for a few months.

He was going to romance her until they got married. Yes, he wanted to marry her. She was making a believer out of him. He would start buying and sending her flowers again, take her to dinners, he would show her what he couldn't say to her. Starting first thing in the morning.

Leila woke up to her favorite smell. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran down the steps as best she could. She let her slippers slide her into the kitchen and Dave laughed. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore an Animal t-shirt with the goofiest pair of slippers he'd ever seen. When she slid to a stop all he heard were gorilla sounds coming from her feet. She looked like a seven year old on Christmas morning. She snatched a few pieces of bacon from the plate and skipped to her chair to the sounds of gorilla chants. If she wasn't pregnant she could have passed for a seven year old.

She turned on the music channels and chose Dave's favorite. As she chewed her bacon she saw the most beautiful spray of flowers she'd ever seen. The deep burgundy color of the Sumatra Lilies was overwhelming. She had never seen so many and the vibrant colors were like fireworks to her eyes. How did he know? This little known flower was her favorite, but how did he know? How did he find them? She sat stunned and her eyes filled with tears.

Dave watched her from the kitchen. All she did was sit there and stare at the flowers. He did it. Score one for Dave. His quest began at five yesterday morning and they had been delivered only 15 minutes before she got up. He paid twice as much as he normally would since it required the florist to act quickly and only one knew where to get the flower.

Last night he sent her to her house to dress for an evening filled with dinner and music. He picked her up in a limo and whisked her to a private jet. They flew to Miami and had dinner in an exclusive restaurant. Afterwards they went to another exclusive location and enjoyed the soft sounds of jazz and local music. They flew back in the early hours of the day since he knew the flowers were being delivered. He had to meticulously plan the coming months so he didn't outdo himself and run out of fabulous ideas.

"David." Leila's voice squeaked out. "They're exquisite." She couldn't move, she was riveted to her seat and her eyes never left the flowers. Dave slowly walked to her and leaned over the back of the chair. He kissed her neck and shoulder softly.

"I love you, Pretty Princess." He whispered letting his lips graze her ear. Those three words and the slight touch from him sent shivers straight through her body. The tears fell and she turned to Dave. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Kissed him with everything she could.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I Disclaim, again

Thanksgiving came and went with Dave's entire family in town for the holiday. They'd also be back for Christmas and they all wanted to be here for the last two weeks of Leila's pregnancy, just in case, you never know, to help you around the house. There were a bevy of excuses for her to choose from and she found herself surprisingly happy at the support and care she received from his family. She and Michelle had grown very close over the months and even more so since Leila returned.

She still had a few months left but she was beginning to wonder if this whole thing was a good idea; Dave, getting married, the baby. She was never comfortable, the baby was huge, she didn't sleep much and she's been forced to eat healthy (much to Paul's amusement). She spent all of her time cleaning and rearranging Dave's house, her home was being prepped for the holidays and his mom and sister's impending move to Tampa. She felt things getting out of control and she didn't know how to reign everything back in, the urge to run and hide was becoming overwhelming. Dave was constantly all over her and she was barely able to do anything for herself. If she even looked at a ladder he was gently reminding her of her delicate pregnancy. He helped her in and out of the cars even though she did it quite well when he wasn't there. Smothering her, that's what he was doing and it was driving her insane. Again.

Leila was standing in front of the fridge for the tenth time this hour and ice cream still hadn't magically appeared. "Why can't I have ice cream? This sucks ass." She was actually talking to herself but Dave entered and answered her question.

"You're borderline diabetic with this baby and you have to watch your sugar." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Or what, David." She spun around and glared at him. "Or the baby will be hyperactive? What could possibly happen with a little bit of ice cream?" Leila was pissed off and taking it out on Dave.

He tried not to laugh at the silliness of her anger, he knew how she felt about her ice cream, but she was surprisingly having withdrawals. Bad withdrawals. "Because you can actually give the baby diabetes, you know you have to watch your sugar." He didn't like having to babysit her eating habits but he would do so and face the anger if it meant a healthy baby and a healthy wife. In less than a year she would be his wife.

"Watch the sugar, David, nobody said anything about eliminating it." She slammed the freezer door and stomped upstairs. "I'll eat ice cream if I damn well want to eat ice cream, nobody is going to tell me what I can and can't do, I'm a grown woman and I'll do what I want. Treat me like one of your kids, you better think again. I will kick your ass, pregnant or not." Leila kept talking to herself as she changed clothes and went back downstairs. Dave was in the family room watching ESPN and she felt like she should sneak out. She quickly went to the garage and got into her new SUV. She sat there with the garage door open, the car running and in reverse, but she didn't move. "Why do I need a new car anyway? What was wrong with the one I had? You need a safer car, Leila, you need a car made for a family, Leila, you need to do everything I say, Leila." Her hormones were in overdrive today and she began to cry. She slammed the gearshift back into park and let her forehead rest on the steering wheel.

Dave stood in the doorway of the garage and watched her. He was being hard on her and stifling her and he knew it, she needed space and freedom before she truly cracked. He went to her and opened the car door scaring her half to death. He pulled her to him and held her tight. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she just cried more. He slowly withdrew her from the car cradling her in his arms and walked to the passenger side. Dave opened the door and placed her inside, going back around and hopping into the driver's seat. They rode in silence and he headed for her favorite ice cream parlor. He would indulge her if that's what she needed and he wanted to always give her whatever her heart desired. She was the mother, she was the one who was pregnant, she knew her body the best and she knew what she could handle. He promised himself to control his overprotectiveness and remember she would be fine and she was fine when he wasn't there.

Leila felt ridiculous, she was crying over ice cream, but it was chocolate Haagen Daz and she loved it. Dave stole glances at her and figured she was feeling silly about now so he placed his hand gently on her leg. He didn't want her to feel unjustified in her actions because they were a direct result of him. She still couldn't look at him but she did put her tiny hand on his, gripping him tight. Where were they going anyway? He was probably taking her to an institution where she could bounce herself off rubber walls. Dave looked at her again and saw a few stray tears fall down her face. She was so beautiful and sweet and pure. He loved her with his soul, but he needed to back off. He pulled over into a parking lot and stopped the car, turning as much as he could in the seat.

Dave wiped the stray tears and turned her face to look at him. He gave her an adoring smile, leaned over and kissed her. Leila laced her fingers through his and returned the kiss. "I'm sorry for overreacting." She choked out and he felt like shit.

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, baby girl. This is my fault and I'll do my best not to control everything. I know you'll be fine so will the baby, so if you want ice cream we'll get some ice cream." Leila kissed him as more tears fell.

"I don't want ice cream anymore." She said shyly. Dave looked at her as if she grew another head and Leila looked around as if she was missing something. He sat back in his seat still staring at her. He let out a half growl half laugh and shook his head.

"Hell no. We are getting ice cream and you'll like it." Dave said firmly attempting to be strong.

Leila shot him a look, "What happened to not controlling everything?" She crossed her arms over her belly and chest as he smirked at her. They bickered back and forth for a few minutes before Dave proceeded to the ice cream parlor. If she didn't want any now that was fine, but when she did later it would be there waiting for her. Leila had to admit even though she hated the crushing suffocation, she did feel better knowing he loved her enough to stifle her. She understood his fears and concerns for the baby; she just didn't want to be treated like one of his kids.

Dave took the scenic route home, knowing full well Leila couldn't be in close proximity to the ice cream without tasting it. He was purposely goading her and she was well aware of it. She held her ground all the way home and didn't even touch it. He had to smile at her and he put it in plain sight in the freezer so whenever she walked by she would see it.

He still felt like an ass and decided he would make dinner and pamper her tonight. Dave turned on some soft music for Leila and the baby and searched the kitchen for food. She changed back into some comfortable clothes and sat in front of the fireplace, it may be in the low 70s during the day but it was chilly at night. He took the hint and lit the fire for her, grabbing the blanket draped on the back of the couch. Dave wrapped her up and knelt in front of her, stroking her face. They gazed at eachother and enjoyed the silence. She needed him and he needed her, they needed to find a juxtaposition that would please them both. Leila leaned forward kissing him lovingly, tracing his velvety lips with her tongue. He adored her and the life they were building, why did he continue to screw it up? Dave appreciated her devotion to him and their baby, despite his ability to wreck everything. It was like he was trying too hard to make up for the times he was on the road and shoving four missed days into the three he had with her. A weeks worth of time in three days would strain anybody and he was probably pushing her away.

He loved how pillowy soft her lips were and could kiss her for days on end. A new Dave was emerging and he was determined to let this Dave stay. The real Dave, the true Dave, the Dave that was a loving and supportive husband, the Dave who's world revolved around his children. He didn't and wasn't going to be asshole Dave who controlled Leila in every way. He didn't mean it but on some subconscious level, he was sure this stemmed from his fear of being rejected yet again. He dreaded the thought of being eradicated from his new family's life. He had fought Michelle on it for a few years before he finally relaxed, and the results of Angie's actions were making that Dave resurface.

He broke the kiss and placed his forehead in its favorite spot, against hers. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed. "I love you, David." She said against his mouth. Her words made his heart break, his actions over the past few months were despicable and when he tried to fix it, he overcompensated. What he considered doting, she considered overwhelming.

"I love you, Pretty Princess." He said to her and held her tight to him. _Nice job, Dave, could you make this any more painful for you both?_ "In the mood for anything specific for dinner?"

"Steak and a big fat baked potato…with cheese…and bacon…and a tub of butter." She said with a smile. All would fix itself just because of her smile. The smile could make him feel like a dick and at the same time set his heart aflame. Leila could be summed up in one word, remarkable.

After dinner, he lit some candles and led her into the family room. He held her close and danced with her, breathing in her scent and memorizing the moment. "How about a bubble bath with some candles?" The idea actually appealed to him too.

"Can we just stay like this for a little longer?" Her eyes pleaded with him, those hypnotizing eyes that could see straight through him. Leila closed her eyes and took a deep breath pressing her hand into her belly. Dave could see slight pain etched on her face and then shock. She dropped to her knees and had a death grip on his hands. Panic set in and he had no idea what to do. She was cutting off the circulation in his hands and screamed out in pain.

"Leila, baby girl, tell me what's wrong." He fell to his knees in front of her, pried his hands free and rubbed her back.

"Doctor…call…now…" She barely got out before her body was wracked with another blinding pain. Dave jumped up only to be stopped by Leila's grip on his shirt. "Don't…leave…me…" He picked her up and ran to his phone as she screamed at him to make it stop. Dave spoke to the doctor and had to yell to be heard over Leila. He was ordered to get her to the hospital and he would meet them there. Dave was on the verge of tears and was scared more than he had ever been his entire life. He placed her tenderly in the car and ran to the other side practically diving into the seat. Leila was alternating between screaming and sobbing. She begged Dave to help her and the tears rose to the surface threatening to spill out. He was focusing as hard as he could on the road so he wouldn't kill them both on the way.

"We're almost there, Leila, hold on baby girl." He got no reply. "Leila." Dave said firmly and looked over to her. His instincts told him she wasn't sleeping and he began screaming for her.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital he almost hit several people when he screeched to a halt in front of the doors. The doctor saw Dave pull up and ran out with a gurney. He asked what happened and a nurse had to shake him to get a response. All he could concentrate on was getting Leila out of the car and into the hospital. The nurse gave up and ran behind Dave and the doctor. He was screaming at the doctor and the doctor was screaming at the staff. Leila was hooked up to machines and her vitals were taken as the doctor led Dave to the hallway. "Stay here, I will get you when we're finished." Dave gave the doctor a look of absolute refusal and moved to go back in with Leila. She wasn't having it and pushed him back. "David. Stay here." She yelled at him and the tears that had been in his eyes spilled out. He looked at the doctor and shook his head.

"Help her." He pleaded with a shaky voice and let his body slide down the wall as the doctor retreated back into the chaotic exam room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

I Disclaim, I don't want too, but I do

Clarity. It hit Dave like a ton of bricks. Yes, he wanted to marry her, yes he feared for the life of not only Leila, but his baby as well. His baby. The baby he created with Leila, created out of love. He thought he wanted to marry her and thought he was ready to be a father again, but he always had doubts deep down. He still questioned himself and that's what bothered him most. Just when he thought he figured it out his brain would contradict his heart. Each time he was away from Leila, he thought he knew for sure. Nothing was as clear to him as it was at this very moment. Dave's asthma was in full swing as he tried to figure out what to do for Leila. A nurse passed by and Dave grabbed her. She noticed he was gasping for air and called for help. They let Dave sit in the hallway in front of the exam room and use the oxygen mask. He handed her a paper with the names and phone numbers on it of who to call and she said she'd help him.

Dave blamed himself for this. Its stress, he had stressed her out to the point of losing one or both of them. He watched nurses and doctors go in and out of that room and none of them stopped to tell him what was going on, he tried several times to get their attention but it was like he was invisible. He sat there rubbing his head and thinking back to the past few months. Why did he do this to her, to himself, to his family? He was such a hypocrite and it was caused by fear, his Jekyll and Hyde attitude fucked up this whole thing. Dave's phone rang and he saw it was Michelle. He answered it to find Michelle in hysterics with worry. Hearing Michelle's voice was enough to send him over the edge. He started crying and repeatedly saying he was sorry. He started off with his relationship with her and the girls.

He praised her for being a wonderful mother to them and for allowing him to be so involved. They shared all the hurt and pain and anger they'd caused one another. They shared all their memories of the happy times from when they met to when the girls were born. Michelle admitted to Dave he was her best friend, even more than her husband. Dave said the same thing and he still loved her as he did in high school. She laughed at how gently he tried to say I love you like a friend. They continued to talk as Michelle packed a suitcase and the girls packed themselves. Tim would come down tomorrow with his mom, sister and brother. She offered to call whomever Dave wanted and he rattled off everyone who's name was on their list just in case the nurse hadn't called some.

Michelle and Dave talked as Tim drove them to the airport and all the way through security. They didn't hang up until the girls were on the plane and the flight attendant was practically taking the phone from Michelle. "A few hours and we'll be there, we'll come straight there." They exchanged I love you's and hung up. Abby and Maggie had never seen their parents like this, they knew they were friends and had been friends, but to see their Mom rally around their Dad when he needed her most showed them how to be a great woman; a caring, loving and compassionate friend who still stood by her ex-husband through thick and thin. Michelle's actions displayed trust, kindness, unconditional support for someone and in normal divorced circumstances would never have flown to Florida on a moment's notice.

Michelle was silent the entire flight but a few stray tears could be seen every so often. The girls didn't understand the emotion Michelle was showing and they asked her what was really going on. She smiled at her babies and kissed them both. "When you become a Mother, when you learn you're going to be a Mother, you're entire way of thinking is altered. You're sole purpose is to protect and nurture and guide this new person. You've seen this behavior in a natural state when you watch your animal shows, human mothers are the same way; we will fight to the death for our children." She paused and took a deep breath. "If something happens to this new person whether good or bad, it's overwhelming. All Mothers can relate when something scary happens to another woman's child. You begin to fear for your own children."

Michelle wiped a few tears as she tried to explain the feelings. "I think about how lucky I was to have two beautiful baby girls with two easy pregnancies and two easy births. And Leila, that poor girl, this is her first child and something has gone horribly wrong." Michelle's voice crack and she was hit with new tears. "She must be so frightened." Michelle gained control again and tried to continue. "I'm not sure how much you've heard or seen, but your dad was a little shaky about building a new life. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get married again or be a father again. Two things Leila had never done but had dreamt of her whole life. She overheard us talking one night and that's why she left. She already knew she was pregnant and Dave's words convinced her he wouldn't want this baby. Your Dad never figures things out until it's either on the edge of breaking or its done and over. He thought he'd lost Leila forever and figured it out then she was the true one for him. I had known from the night I met her that she was Dave's perfect match."

Michelle smiled as she thought back. "Your father, in the event you never noticed, is not good with words or emotions. He hates talking about feelings, hates showing emotion, but that's all grandma and I did for the past months is beat him with it. I think making him talk about his feelings may have made him question it instead of help. And now that things were calming down, Leila is rushed to the hospital." Michelle didn't want to go too far and reveal Dave went from overbearing and controlling to soft and gentle, it was not a good combo with Leila's bouncing hormones. Many a night Michelle and Leila had talked about Dave and the best thing to do to keep his mind clear. His moods swung just as much as Leila's and she was constantly confused. Several times Michelle had to talk her out of leaving again, he was like a yo-yo with her.

------------------------------------------------

Nobody had told Dave anything and nobody had left that room in a long time. Of course nobody had gone in either. Something was definitely going on and each time he thought about it he triggered his asthma again. Within a few hours Dave was joined by his family and a few close friends, Steph, Paul, Vince, Linda and Ric and his new wife, Tiffany. Vince, Ric and Paul got Dave to go for a walk and try to relax. They used the common phrase of 'I'm sure they're doing everything they can' but it just angered him. They did a few laps around the hallway to calm down and get control of his breathing. They all could see how frightened Dave was and the fact that he hadn't heard anything made matters ten times worse.

As the men walked back to the exam room the doctor was coming out. "Leila is in recovery and she'll be ready for visitors soon. A nurse will get you when it's time." He walked back in and left them all wondering. A few minutes later a nurse approached them and led them down the hall to Leila. Everyone stopped and looked at Dave as they stood in front of her door. He was nervous to go in the room and find out what he dreaded most. Michelle took his hand and walked him to the door, smiling at him in encouragement. She hugged him and gave him a gentle push to go inside. He slowly went in and saw Leila lying there with her eyes closed. It was flat.

Her tummy was flat. Dave went to her side and sat next to the bed, taking both hands in his. The tears welled in his eyes and he didn't fight the emotion. His heart was breaking and he felt overwhelmed and out of control. He kissed Leila's hands and put his head next to hers. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. It's all my fault." Dave forced out through his tears. "I love you now more than ever and I will always love you." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being hypocritical about us and the baby. I'm sorry for not at least showing you every day how much I value you in my life. Flowers and fancy dinners aren't enough, wining and dining you isn't enough." He blew his nose and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you about every little thing, I'm sorry I treated you like antique glass, but most of all I'm sorry for causing doubt in your mind and making you think you had to leave."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes focusing on the room before turning to see Dave. His eyes were red and wet with tears which she wiped away. He hugged her and kissed her firmly. He stroked her face and played with her hair as her grogginess faded.

"I love you, Leila." He choked out barely able to be heard.

"I love you, David." She replied smiling at him. "Have you seen him?" Dave shook his head.

"All he told us was you were in recovery and I came right here." He kissed her again.

She held his face in her hands and made him focus on her. "Have you seen your son?" He looked at her and his expression changed instantly.

"My son?" He didn't want to get his hopes up that everything was okay.

"He looks just like you, but cuter." She kissed him to confirm she was serious.

"He's okay?" Fresh tears fell down his face and it made Leila cry too. "How do you know he's okay? You've been out."

"He's great, Dave. He needs help breathing right now, but other than that, he's wonderful." Leila giggled at him and stroked his face. Dave sat there looking at her; she was officially the mother of his child now, his son's mother.

"When can we see him?" He was still in shock and truly needed to see it to believe it. Leila slowly sat up and asked for the wheelchair.

"The doctor said we could go to the NICU as long as I'm wheeled in this goofy chair." Dave lifted her and placed her tenderly in the chair. She grabbed a blanket and he wheeled her out. She jumped when she saw all the people in the hallway and she was instantly swarmed with hugs and kisses. They all noticed she wasn't pregnant anymore but everyone was respectful and didn't say anything. Abby and Maggie struggled with their emotions and fought the tears. Leila grabbed their hands knowing what everyone was thinking.

Dave spoke first, "Anybody want to see the baby?" Stunned faces and another round of hugs and kisses told him his answer and they all went to NICU. Michelle gave Dave an extra long hug conveying all her support to him. He whispered to her, "Thank you for being here, I needed you."

"Always, Dave, I will always be here." She whispered back.

As they stood in the window Dave and Leila instantly knew which baby was theirs, smiles filling their faces. "Oh, baby girl, I can't believe it, how amazing!"

Dave's mom hit his arm and he pointed to the left. "It's a boy!" Mary said excitedly and it was hard for them to be relatively quiet. The nurse came out and asked Dave and Leila if they wanted to come in, which they did. Another round of tears hit Dave as he looked down at his son. He was a big boy, the largest in the room, you'd never know he was six weeks early. They sat on either side of the incubator and spoke to their new baby boy. They held his little hands and touched him all over so he knew they were there. Leila glanced up and saw everyone in the hallway crying. Her new family was here and supporting her and her son, their new little brother, new grandson, another beautiful gift for this incredible extended family and the family that saved her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the room everyone gathered around the bed to pick a name for the new little bundle. They each wrote down five names including middle names and they'd all vote for the best. Abby and Maggie were thrilled to be included in such a monumental decision and they couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay." Dave said as he gathered everyone's lists. "These suggestions will be anonymous so nobody knows who said which name." They all agreed. "Thumbs up or thumbs down, ready?" He stood at the front with the rolling table as if this were a courtroom. "Let's begin." After each name was read Dave tallied the votes and had the top five to vote for the final decision.

"Alexander, or Xander for short, Braeden, Dominic, Griffin or Maddox. Sorry Magpie, none of your Harry Potter names made the list. Good try though, Draco's not bad." The group once again wrote down their choice for the baby's name and passed them to Leila this time. She carefully read each one and folded the paper so nobody could see.

"We have a winner!" She said smiling as they all looked at her intently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Out of the names given above, I'll let the readers decide. If nobody chooses I'll be forced to do it myself!!**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading this and following the story of Dave and Leila, I also appreciate the reviews as they give me courage to continue and work harder.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

I Disclaim, I still don't want too, but I do

Leila leaned against the doorframe and watched her boys. Her son was three months old and the world revolved around him, not just in her eyes, but his father's, his sister's and everyone in his family. After his birth Dave was transformed back into the reliable, mature, thoughtful person everybody knew he was. He did his best to ensure Abby and Maggie didn't feel neglected or that he loved them less. Dave would take his three kids out for a few hours so Leila could rest or get some work done. If the girls weren't with them, he would have father-son time and take him to the park and roll in the grass, lie in the sun, walk around, anything Dave needed to do, his son went with him.

He was still overprotective of Leila and the baby, but he handled it better, more subtle. There would be no nannies or babysitters unless a family member was in town. Not even his daughters were suitable sitters, despite their many attempts. He explained to them he was away long enough through the week and wanted every moment with the three of them.

Dave was sound asleep on the couch with his pride and joy asleep on his chest. Dave was only wearing workout shorts and her son was only sporting a diaper. She got the camera and took a few photos of her boys. She couldn't help but tear up looking at them. They had withstood a great deal to reach this point, she was still battling her own demons but it was starting to produce positive results. The nightmares were subsiding and she took her son to visit her mother. All Dave needed was a kick in the ass and he fixed his shit. Granted the kick scared the fuck out of him and he thought he'd lost them both, but it worked itself out and now he was nothing but perfection in Leila's eyes. She no longer felt the need to run, no longer cowered if Dave was angry.

They were getting married in three months and the plans were in full swing. Everyone said how hard and stressful it was to plan a wedding, but Leila had no problems and enjoyed the experience. Oh yeah, a wedding planner helps a lot. The location was still being debated but she knew she'd win out in the end. Dave was hands on and participated in the planning of every little detail, actually he did most of the planning. The only thing she was doing was her dress; Stephanie had control of the bridesmaid's dresses. Now that she thought about it she hadn't actually done anything since the initial meeting with the planners. Dave and Stephanie knew what kinds of food she liked, her cake flavors, her colors, her invitees; all she did was meet with her designer. Holy shit this better be nice.

She smiled through her tears as her son made small noises and sucking movements with his mouth and tongue. Each time he made a noise or slightly moved Dave's grip became tighter, even sleeping his instincts were in full swing. He was Dave through and through, same hair color, although her son had considerably less, same chocolate eyes, same facial features. He had Leila's full pillow lips and eye shape. He would be stunning when he was older. She walked over and covered them with a blanket and couldn't help but place kisses on them both. She breathed in the scent of her son, that unmistakable smell of your own child. You could pick out your child anywhere just by his scent, he knew Leila's too. She thought it was just his need to feed, he knew the smell of breast milk and when she was going to explode.

His little tongue stuck out between his lips and he made the sweetest faces and sounds. Smiling was something she did all the time now. It couldn't be stopped and she didn't try. Between her soon to be husband and her baby boy, her life was extraordinary. She went to the office she now shared with Dave. Somehow somewhere more photos appeared and they were of her. A lot of the artwork she had initially hung up was now gone and replaced by photos of her and the baby. A black and white of her and her son was blown up to poster size and hung next to Dave's desk. He was one month in the picture and she was holding him out in front of her. He was sleeping and she was wearing the same smile she still couldn't get rid of to this day.

She checked her email and she had 25 new messages, most from the family demanding more pictures. She had been surprised when Vince announced on the WWE website that she and Dave had a baby. Image after all is key in this business and Dave's had yet to change. He had already argued a few times with Vince that he would not under any circumstances be removing his ring once he and Leila were married. He had agreed a few years ago back when Evolution was formed and to follow the 'Animal' persona. Not anymore, he would be wearing it at all times and only removing it to wrestle. He was so adamant about the issue Vince had given in to Dave. She replied to Michelle, Stephanie, Linda and his sister, she would email photos later today, she had just taken more.

She needed to go to another fitting and left a note for Dave. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss them again and headed out the door. Her designer was freaking out a bit because Leila was growing in all the wrong places. Her breasts kept getting bigger and bigger to accommodate her son's feeding habits and her waistline was getting smaller. Her designer was worried she'd have to start over at the last minute and make an entirely knew dress. She had been given an unlimited budget and they knew if she had to create another design they'd still have to buy the first one. She told Dave they could save it for the girls and he only groaned.

Stephanie was there with the designer and they were both being fitted. "Holy shit, Lei. Your fucking boobs are massive." She couldn't resist squeezing them knowing they'd make Leila leak milk.

"Yes, but mine are real." She replied and kissed Steph. "I should make you pay for doing that and force you into turquoise or teal." She smiled as Steph groaned. Dave's daughters and Michelle were being measured in DC and the assistant was relaying the totals to the designer, they'd be finalized the three days before the wedding. They'd scheduled the wedding as close to the end of the school year as they could so the girls wouldn't miss anything. "What's going on with the planning and why don't I know jackshit?"

"The planning is fine, but I will tell you this. You've been excluded on purpose, Dave's decision." Steph stood on the stool in front of the three mirrors acting all nonchalant as if she didn't just drop a bomb on Leila, who by the way was glaring at her friend. "What?"

"Explain." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"I can't. I promised." Steph held up three fingers like she swore on it.

"First of all, only boy scouts use the three fingers, second when have you ever kept a promise when it involves me?" Leila shot a look that meant a teal dress was in Steph's future.

"Alright, he wants to do something special for you, keep the stress away, and let you enjoy being a mother." As if that was good enough she looked at Leila who's expression hadn't changed. "I'm not kidding, he's doing an awesome job with the planner, who I adore, and it's just so wonderful and that's all you get."

"What am I supposed to do, just show up at a designated location at a designated time?" Leila thought it was the most incredible thing Dave could do, but she'd never tell.

Steph nodded and Leila dropped the subject. She would let them plan it and she would enjoy her baby. Even if it was in their garage it was fine as long as she was married to Dave. Okay, maybe not the garage, but anywhere was fine. She smiled through the rest of the fitting thinking of how Dave was fairing with planning a wedding and traveling three or four days a week. No wonder he's napping at home.

"How is the little guy anyway and why isn't he here?" Steph asked.

Leila's smile got bigger, "He's home napping with daddy." She said as she stepped onto the stool. Steph thought of the many times she'd seen Paul and Aurora napping together and she loved it too. There's something incredibly sexy about a man with a baby.

They finished the fitting and had lunch; all they talked about was motherhood and wrestling. Steph let Leila weigh in on some ideas for Dave, she had been careful not to link Dave with a diva, even though Leila knew it was only business, but it felt like she was betraying Leila, betraying their trust. She had tried it once with Melina and the fans reacted negatively so she just let Dave be Dave. They agreed to meet for dinner at Steph and Paul's home and bid their goodbyes for now. She and Paul had been talking about the big changes they'd seen in both Dave and Leila and were happy for their friends, it was about time both of them found what they'd needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Leila walked in and saw Dave sitting on the couch in the family room playing video games. Their son was propped up against him as if he were playing too. He was "showing" him the finishing moves of several wrestlers and explaining the techniques of the game. The ever present smile crept back onto her face as she watched them. Dave was amazing with the baby and she was so proud of them both. She crossed the room and picked up her son causing Dave to get body slammed by HHH. She knew she shouldn't block the tv when he's trying to play the game, but she didn't care, he could pause it.

Dave growled when he got body slammed and paused the game. He grabbed her and threw her on the couch as best he could since she was holding the baby. "How was your morning?" He asked and kissed her.

"It was good, what have you two been doing?" She kissed Dave and their son. "Oh, dinner at Steph and Paul's." She kissed him again. And again. Pizza, he made pizza for lunch. His kisses were addictive and she could just sit here and do nothing else but feel his mouth on hers.

"There's something for you on your desk." He whispered as he kissed her neck. She giggled as his nuzzling tickled her. "Go see it, it's important." He pulled her up and took the baby as the three of them went into the office. She saw the large envelope and who it was from; tears were instantly in her eyes. She opened it and held up the certificate and the blue paper. His social security card and his birth certificate made everything so real. He had to laugh at her reaction but he wasn't surprised, it had the same effect on him. She wasn't dreaming these past few months, her life with Dave was real and her son proved that.

"He's official." She looked up at Dave and opened it. Leila wiped the tears and read the sheet. "Braeden Alexander Bautista." Dave held her close as her tears fell. "Thank you for letting me name him after my brother." He kissed her and put his forehead to hers as she gained control. It brought back a round of emotions both good and bad, neither of which she cared to relive right now. Dave never told her he doctored the voting that day in the hospital, he knew how important that was for her and he threw that in there even though only four out of the 11 in the room that day knew who Xander was much less the significance of the name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it was Dave's turn to watch Leila as she spent one on one time with their son. They were both in their jammies and sitting in the rocking chair in his room. This was no ordinary chair; this was from Pottery Barn and instantly became the favorite seat of anyone who sat in it. She cradled him and sang songs along with the radio. They had a special program they listened to every night and it soothed them both. As he watched the two of them each night he still wanted to kick his own ass for ever questioning this was his true place in this world. His own wounded pride and stubbornness had nearly cost him the two people he borderline worshiped.

His love for his son was not only unconditional but powerfully intense. He knew he had been too young and struggling too hard to realize the value of your own flesh and blood when the girls were small. He worked two jobs and he never had the chance to bond with them like he was able to do now. He couldn't get enough of the little man and was amazed he made him with Leila. They may not have known they were creating a life, but even after three months he couldn't imagine what this home would be like without him in it.

His unfathomable devotion and loyalty to Leila was so commanding it scared him at times. How did he ever live without her? How did he ever breathe without her? How could he ever go one more day without her as a prevailing figure in his life? It was the most absurd thing to him now, his behavior those months back. How utterly ridiculous to question or doubt what was blatantly obvious. He could physically feel his body's knowledge of its home; that home being Leila's partner; her best friend, her lover (best lover), her equal, her companion, her husband. Dave wanted to be everything Leila wanted and needed and everything she had yet to realize she wanted or needed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

I Disclaim, I really don't want too, but I do

Dave tried to sneak into the house since it was past 2 am; he grabbed the last flight out so he could be here when they woke up. He didn't want to wake Leila or his son. A smile crept on his face as he thought of him. He had a son. He had two beautiful daughters and now he had been blessed with a gorgeous boy. Life didn't get any better than right now. He knew it would be better in a month when he'd stand at the end of the aisle waiting for Leila to meet him there, when she'd promise to love him for the rest of her life. Everyday was better than the one before when it came to her, he hit the jackpot.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Only the light of the full moon illuminated the room and she was sitting by the unlit fireplace in her chair. She was crying and he knew it, he didn't have to see the tear stained face or the wetness coating her face. He could hear her ragged breathing and she was gnawing on her thumb knuckle. She always ran her teeth against her left thumb knuckle when she was crying. He dropped his bags and almost tripped over everything and anything in his path.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" He tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't. "Leila, honey, tell me what's wrong." He hugged her tight and she just sat there. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her but she wasn't even responding to him.

"Guess who called tonight." She whispered.

"Um, your designer?" He had no clue. What could make her so upset?

"The hospital." She whispered again.

"What hospital?" He pulled back to look in her face. She stood and went to the kitchen, she was about to eat her third pint of ice cream for the evening. She hopped up on the counter, "My mother died about two hours ago." He almost gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at her; she was full of shocking information. Dave looked at her and didn't know what to do; for 2 am this was too much to think about, way too much.

New tears fell down her face and her chin was quivering. He slowly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. She cried like he'd never heard her before. He'd heard her cry from the pain of her childhood, heard the cries from a broken heart he'd caused; heard the cries of fear for her child. But this was different, this was sorrow, this was regret. Her heart was breaking again only this time it was breaking for her mother. "I don't understand. I don't understand how you let someone treat your children like that. Did she think it would be a better life for us financially so she allowed it to happen?"

She was getting out all the anger she harbored for her mother's lack of protecting her children. It was incomprehensible to her, especially now that she was a mother, that someone could sit by and watch her child be physically and emotionally abused. What was so wonderful about the life they had? They had more money than necessary but it was completely irrelevant and not worth staying, it was not worth the life of her brother.

"I have no answers, baby. I can't explain why your mother did what she did. Sometimes women think like that, a stable home may mean something different to everyone." He said softly as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Leila was a mixture of emotions; she was angry at never knowing why her mother was subservient and yet she was sad because she passed. She was still her mother, a good one or a bad one. She regretted not visiting her more and yet she couldn't handle the times she did visit. She thought about everything not only she'd miss from having a mother, but the things her mother and her son would lose out on too.

Her Mother would never see her grandson grow up, would never know how successful her daughter had become. She would never know what an amazing child she left behind; her child that grew into a professional success and a personal dream girl (that's what Dave called her). Her mother may be in a better place, but that doesn't take away the pain in Leila's heart. He kept rubbing her head and back as she let it all out. She was talking about everything from her childhood and getting out not only the pain inflicted on her but the pain her brother withstood.

It was plain stupid to her, just a ridiculous way to think. Leila had never been in a situation like that and couldn't comprehend the breakdown of emotional and mental abuse. Her therapist tried explaining it to her that a man with this kind of demeanor takes his time breaking down the woman. The abuse rarely starts right away because the woman isn't broken or vulnerable. By the time things started happening to her brother, he'd already broken her mother. She may have thought she had no choice; she'd end up in a shelter or worse.

She cried for half an hour before she began calming down again. "So how was your trip?" She asked.

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "Normal until about 45 minutes ago. I missed you and Xander." He said kissing her temple. They had debated on what to call him. Did they call him by his given name of Braeden or honor her brother and call him Xander. She wanted to call him Braeden so nobody would associate and compare. Dave wanted Xander for the exact same reasons; her brother should be honored for the things he did for Leila.

"We missed you." She breathed in his scent, he always smelled so damn good. Some men let their cologne wear them and they don't choose the right scent for their natural chemistry. Dave knew what worked best with his own natural scent and he wore just enough to tease you. As they held eachother a small whimper could be heard through the monitor. They both looked at eachother excitedly. Her son was always the sunshine on a shitty day and could make her forget all her troubles.

"Why don't you go get him and I'll meet you in the bedroom." She knew he needed this time with his son and they walked hand in hand up the steps. When they reached Xander's bedroom door he stopped her.

"I love you, pretty princess." He kissed her tenderly and she smiled for the first time all night. They had a lot to deal with in the morning and right now she just wanted to be with Dave.

"Me too, David." She kissed him and opened the bedroom door. She took a bottle out of the refrigerator and put it in the bottle warmer. She left the room to give Dave time with Xander and she went to take a bath. It may be the middle of the night but she needed to calm down or she'd never sleep. She lit a few candles and looked at herself in the mirror. No stretch marks on her belly but she proudly displayed the ones on her boobs. She didn't think they'd 'bloom' that fast and now she had the marks to prove it. Her taught tummy was slowly reappearing but she knew that little pooch would always be there. Badges of honor she thought.

15 minutes later Dave joined her, he needed to relax too after the bombshells she dropped on him. He relaxed across from her and they gazed into eachother's eyes enjoying the silence. "Everyone's asking for you around the locker room, the all want to see the baby."

"They can see him at the wedding." She replied playing with the bubbles.

"Not everyone's invited to the wedding." He retorted.

"Too bad so sad." She said trying to be serious. He gave her a look that made her smile; she could never resist those eyes so she tried to change the subject. "How's the wedding plans going?"

"They're coming along nicely and don't change the subject." He leaned forward and ran his hands up her legs. Holding true to the vow they took was killing him. It was physically painful to not make love to her; at least she agreed to play around.

"How about if we go to Wrestlemania. If the girls are going we should bring him." She requested, leaning forward and stopping an inch from his face. She let her tongue snake out to lick his lower lip and he groaned in response. He gently pushed her to lay back and continued with his onslaught. His hands were kneading her inner thighs and she was suddenly feeling flushed. "Dave…" She almost pleaded with him to touch her.

"Yes, my love?" He teased her. His hands pleasured her gently and slowly and her eyes began to roll back as her head fell against the tub. "No. Look at me." When her eyes met his, he glided his finger into her finding the spot to add to her excitement. He knew exactly where and how to touch her and when to be soft and featherlike and when to turn it up a notch. Leila couldn't ask for a better lover and as she let herself focus on Dave's manipulation of her body she felt her blood boiling and her heart racing. She did her best to stifle her squeals but biting her lip wasn't working.

Her hands grabbed his wrists and her body moved against him. When Dave felt her body contracting against his fingers he pulled her up to him and kissed her; kissed her forcefully as she screamed into his mouth as her release hit her full force. "Thank you." She said against his lips.

"For what?" He said still stroking her as her body relaxed again.

"I needed that real bad." She giggled.

"Why didn't you Brooke yourself?" He asked smiling at her. Leila laughed as he used a line from one of her favorite shows. She would never admit outside of their home that she watched One Tree Hill and to prevent Dave from telling anyone she had to tolerate his ribbing. She also knew if she told anyone Dave watched them too it would be giving herself away. He called it suffering for her happiness, but when he quoted one of the shows she couldn't resist teasing him.

"You know I don't Brooke myself, I have no need." She responded.

"Everybody has needs, baby." He replied in his sexy bedroom voice.

"My needs are met by my fabulous soon to be husband, Brooking isn't required." She gave him her best bedroom voice. _Damn he is a sexy mother fucker, I don't know if I can wait until our wedding night. Must resist the penis. To resist the dick is like trying to resist the man. How can I have two thirds of the package and deny the rest. Who's dumbass idea was this anyway? Stupid bitch._ "How long until the wedding anyway?"

"You don't get to know when and where, you just follow the directions given to you when that day arrives." He smirked and unplugged the drain.

"Now, back to the subject of the baby. You're already going to Wrestlemania because we have to go to the dinner and Hall of Fame crap the night before, the dilemma is a sitter for him while we're there. I don't want him in the arena but you can hang out backstage." Dave was still overprotective and didn't show signs of letting up any time soon.

"Bring your Mom." Easy solution Leila thought.

"She can be with all three grandkids. I'll ask her." Dave replied satisfied with that resolution. Leila's smile got bigger as she thought of Dave with their son. She spent all of her time away from either thinking about them. His mom watched Xander while she worked when Dave was traveling, it was working out great to have her living down here and she thanked Leila all the time for letting her spend time with him.

Dave climbed out of the tub and dried off with Leila watching him. He smiled and was grateful he had that effect on her. Leila jumped out and dried off as fast as she could, time to return the favor to Dave. She pushed him into the bedroom and onto the bed. "Your turn big daddy."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

I Disclaim, I really don't want too, but I do

Dave claimed he was going to an autograph signing and wanted his son with him. He had been arguing all morning with Leila about Xander's safety at an event like that. Dave's heart broke as she cried in front of him and begged him not to take Xander. "Leila I don't get to see him three sometimes four days a week, please don't argue with me on this. He'll be fine, he'll be with me." He said softly and she caught the fact he called her Leila. He rarely called her Leila.

"Who's going to watch him while you sign autographs? Who's going to feed him, just let me go too." She looked up at him and he came real close to breaching his own secret promises. He couldn't steer off course, this had to be done. She'd thank him in the end. "What's the big deal?"

"The signing is for two hours, I'll feed him before we start and he'll be in his carrier right next to me." _Stay strong Dave; just remember the prize waiting for you._

"What if someone sees him? What if some big boobed whore distracts you and someone snatches him?" Leila's worst fears could happen that day, were happening right this minute. Dave wanted to touch her, put his forehead against hers, but he couldn't.

"First of all I'm not the only one there, we have security and I'll put him between me and John." He went to Xander's room and began packing daily essentials. "And big boobs don't distract me from my son." Hopefully Leila wouldn't notice all the other things gone from his room. Right now she was too busy pleading with Dave to notice, he hoped.

"Dave, please, I need him right now." Tears flowed down her face and Dave knew what she meant. How could he continue doing this? He was about to break her heart into a thousand pieces, but he had too. Her mother had passed a month ago and she was seeing her therapist twice a week to deal with it. _Maybe if I get pissed off she'll back down. I never thought I'd have this much trouble. _She was clinging to Xander as if protecting him from something, as if deep down she was afraid he'd suffer the same fate she had. It was up to Dave to help her break the cycle and now here he was adding fuel to the fire.

She followed Dave down the steps and into the family room, begging the entire way. He turned to her before they reached Xander. "That's enough. You're acting like a child. He's my son and I can take him whenever and wherever I wish. Do not let him see you acting like this you'll only upset him. Now get over it and enjoy the peace and quiet!" Dave hoped his eyes weren't betraying him. That was so hard to do and the look on her face made him want to grab her and hold her, plead for her forgiveness. _Stay mad, Dave_.

Leila was frozen in her spot, stunned to say the least, with her mouth hanging open and more tears pouring down her face. He couldn't look at her and had to walk away. She watched Dave take some bottles from the fridge along with his water. She quietly went to Xander and picked him up. She held him close and silently cried. Something was going on, something wasn't right about today. "I love you, mommy loves you, baby boy. Be good for daddy okay? Remember I love you." She whispered and cried more when he smiled and cooed and 'talked' to her. "I'll see you soon? I love you so much."

Dave choked down a lump as he heard it come out as a question. He turned to see her with their son and he wanted to tell her everything, he was crashing and he had to get out of there. He took the bags out to the car and double checked he had what he'd need for the next few weeks. He had packed for him and Xander last night and loaded the car while Leila slept. If she had noticed he surely would have broken and given up, changing his plans.

When he turned to go back into the house Leila was standing in the doorway holding him in his carseat. Tears flowed down her face and her chin was quivering. _Dave, look how strong she's being, she's scared out of her mind you dick._ _Get it over with, do it quick_. He took a deep breath and went to her. He took Xander and loaded him in the car. _Focus asshole, focus, be cold so you don't cave._ She walked behind him and waited until Xander was in place. She got right in her baby's face and told him how much she loved him, she tried to smile but it was so hard. Dave pulled her away and closed the car door.

"I'll call you later." He gave her a quick kiss and got into the car. He backed out and looked one last time before closing the garage door. He held her eyes until he couldn't see them anymore. He choked back a few tears and a huge lump. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that would be so difficult, he didn't think she'd fight him that hard. How could he do this to her? How could he take their son from her? Would she understand? Would she thank him later?

Leila collapsed in the doorway and cried like never before, her heart had just been shredded. She let out a few screams and mumbled he didn't say he loved her, she screamed for Dave and for Xander. Her whole world had just been annihilated in a few hours; he had scarred her for life in one morning. She did notice Dave's half empty closet and drawers; she did notice Xander's things missing. All she could do was hope Dave was telling her the truth. Maybe he had just packed for his next trip. Maybe Xander just needed his clothes cleaned.

"It's done…we're out." Dave said into the phone as he glanced back in his rearview mirror.

"How did she take it? How's the baby?" Michelle said.

"Not good. That was by far the hardest thing I've ever done. She thinks I'm leaving her and taking Xander." Dave replied.

"Did she say that?" Michelle never thought Leila would have that reaction.

"No, but it was written all over her words, all over her tears. Michelle I just broke her heart without meaning too." Dave's voice was giving away his emotions. "I never reassured her that I wasn't; I just let her think it."

"But Dave, everything will be fine and she'll be fine in 48 hours." Michelle smiled as she got her purse and signaled to Stephanie. They both jumped into Steph's car and drove to Leila's.

"After her reaction she may never forgive me, I may have gone too far." Dave debated turning the car around.

"No. You stick to your guns and make her dreams happen. After she sees you on Friday and all you've done, she'll understand." Michelle tried to reassure him and whispered to Stephanie to drive faster.

"Maybe I should have postponed this. She's not in a good place. You should have seen her 'chelle. I can't do this. I'm turning around and telling her everything." This was torture for him and he could see how much it was killing Leila.

"Dave, the end result will help her, this will let her know she's not alone." Michelle and Stephanie passed Dave and they turned around to catch him. Michelle knew he was having his own internal battle. "Get out of the car, Dave." He looked over and saw them as he was turning around in a parking lot.

Dave explained everything that had happened that morning and Leila's face and her tears. Michelle and Stephanie hugged Dave and said they'd fix this. He got back in his car and went to the airport where his brother and Paul were meeting him with Aurora. It killed Steph to let Paul take her but she knew she couldn't do what she needed too with Aurora. She called Dave's mom and sister and they all headed for Dave and Leila's house. Steph and Michelle waited for Diana and Mary in the driveway so they could fill them in on what happened.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they went inside. Leila was lying on the kitchen floor in the fetal position and in hysterics. Her hair was splayed all around her and she traced the grout lines on the tile floor. She was beyond exhausted and broken. No wonder Dave almost gave up, hell, they were all surprised he made it out at all. The four of them sat on the floor with her and Steph held her. "It's okay, Lei. Everything will be fine."

"He took him. Something's going on, I know it. He took my son and half of their clothes are missing. He packed more bottles than necessary for an afternoon. The airport called to confirm his flight and to remind him about the papers Xander would need." A fresh round of sobs hit her hard. "Tell me he's not taking my son from me. Tell me this isn't happening." Michelle and Stephanie had a hard time and almost told her everything, she had the saddest face and she looked at them with those eyes that tore them apart. "Why didn't I stop him?"

Nobody answered her, but Mary spoke first. "Come one, let's get off the floor and go have a girl's day. How about if we go to the spa and forget all our troubles." She shot the other girls a look that said they needed to move quickly and distract her. They went upstairs and Stephanie put Leila in the shower while Michelle, Mary and Diana packed Leila's bags. They grabbed a few more things from Xander's room and Mary went to the kitchen to get Leila's breast pump and the cooler to pack the frozen breast milk. Dave was only able to grab enough to get them through two days, hopefully that would hold him until they saw Leila. He knew she'd freak out if he bought formula from a foreign country and fed it to him.

Diana came down with Leila's bags and she and Mary loaded the back of Leila's Yukon. "How are we going to get her on a plane, Mom, without telling her anything?" Diana was seriously wondering if this would work.

"I don't know. We'll leave that up to Steph and Michelle and we'll follow their lead." Mary took a deep breath and had the same thoughts, how would this work? Leila was a complete mess and on the verge of a breakdown, they needed to reassure her Dave would never take Xander from her or leave her, but how without telling her the truth?

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man, how'd it go this morning?" Paul asked but already knew the answer. He'd talked to Stephanie about five times during the ride to the airport.

"Fuck, dude. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. I was so close to telling her everything I just had to leave." Dave was still close to telling Leila. He looked at his watch and figured they'd have Leila in the car and headed for the spa. "I didn't even say I loved her when I left. I know she noticed because I always say it even if I'm just going to the store." Dave rubbed his head. "What am I doing?"

"You're making Leila's dreams a reality. She's always dreamt of this and you're giving it to her. When she sees everything you've done and how awesome this will be, she'll forget all about your betrayal." Paul smiled.

"Thanks dickhead." Dave replied not too convinced Paul was right. "Where is everyone?" Dave said as he looked around.

"Ric and Tiffany are on their way, your brother's walking up right now, Mark and Sara are meeting us in England, Tim and the girls and Shawn and Rebecca will meet up with us in New York. My in-laws are meeting us there; they fly in tomorrow morning before Leila. Everything's covered big man, just relax and enjoy. Besides how many times will we have our kids with us all alone?" Paul patted him on the back to help calm Dave. Each itinerary had to be meticulously scheduled to coordinate with personal plans and without running into Leila somewhere.

"Everything has to flow smoothly and perfectly, one wrong thing and the whole plan will crumble." Dave said nervously as he picked up his son. "How in the hell do you fly half way around the world with a baby? Leila will kill me for this." Dave said as he got out a bottle. "Don't we have to do something to help their ears pop? How many planes are we taking again?"

Paul and Doug laughed at him. "Quit being a pussy and feed him each time the planes land. All he needs is something to suck on to help his ears." Doug said as both Paul and Dave looked at him. "Mom told me." Dave and Paul both nodded. "I still can't believe Michelle agreed to pull the girls out of school for a week."

"Knowing Michelle they've got backpacks filled with homework." Dave said smiling. Michelle tried to talk him into waiting until spring break but that was too close to Wrestlemania and he obviously had to be here for that. He was surprised Vince gave him the time off. Two weeks was a lot for a champion, but they played off an injury and he'd taped a few segments that would air as if he were truly there.

Meanwhile the girls were forcing Leila through the motions of massages, facials and body scrubs, mani-pedis and saunas. Leila had to remind them she couldn't do steam because it triggered her asthma. She had to admit to herself this was nice and she was calming down. Maybe she's making a big deal out of nothing. They had lunch half way through the day and managed to elicit a smile from her.

At the end of their day they piled back into Leila's car and drove to the airport. Nobody answered the hundred questions Leila was throwing out there and it added to her paranoia. Never once did it dawn on her all her dreams were about to come true.

She argued at the ticket counter, argued through security, argued as they boarded the plane and argued with the flight attendants. Leila was so busy arguing she didn't notice their destination. Vince had given Stephanie the company jet to help keep the secret from Leila. She had exhausted herself and laid on the couch, she just wanted to end this day.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Leila was woken up and rushed out of the plane and into a limo where Stephanie blindfolded her. Leila lay down again and went back to sleep. Michelle and Steph were worried about her because she was now the exact opposite as she had been before. She had given up during the long plane ride and didn't really care anymore. Her eyes were glazed over and she walked like a zombie.

They almost had to carry Leila into the hotel and both were supporting her in the elevator. A few more seconds and everything would be alright. 36 hours of nothing but crying and now completely blank, she was empty and they knew it. Only one thing, two things could fix Leila and the four other girls hoped beyond hope the time was near. Leila's phone vibrated in her hand and she had a message. She aimlessly punched in her password and put it on speakerphone as she set it on the counter in her suite's kitchen.

They all turned as they heard Xander's voice cooing into the phone. Tears were in everyone's eyes as they heard Dave in the background. "Say, 'I love you mommy', say 'I'll see you soon'." Xander's little voice filled the room and made Leila's heart soar. He squealed louder every time Dave said mommy. She fell to her knees and cried again, she just wanted her son back and she would kill Dave for torturing her. Leila looked at everyone shocked. Was Dave really at an autograph signing and here she was somewhere unknown? Had she completely freaked out over nothing and now she'd been kidnapped by her own friends and family?

She heard it and so did everyone else. Leila thought she was hearing things until she looked at everyone. It was his voice, he was here. But where? She jumped up and frantically began searching the suite yelling for him, telling him she was coming. It was going against the plan but Dave knew she needed to see him, he wanted to wait until tonight when she'd see them both, but Michelle called and told him how Leila was and he needed to break just this one thing. Dave could stay hidden but she needed to see her baby.

Leila ran to the master bedroom and her demeanor changed instantly. A genuine smile broke out on her face and she grabbed him. He began screaming with joy and wiggling when he saw her and she snatched him out of his bouncer the second she touched him. "Hello! Hello my baby! How are you? Did you miss me? I missed you so much! Who's mommy's handsome boy? Who's mommy's big boy?" She held him as close as she could and he was just as excited to see her. She showered him with kisses and her tears.

Mary and Michelle let the tears fall down their faces and Diana had to giggle at the sight. Stephanie slipped out and went to find her own baby. When Paul answered the door all he got was a quick kiss and Steph darted into the room making a beeline for her daughter. She thanked Dave for breaking the plan and told him how happy Leila was. The three of them hoped Leila wouldn't start putting things together yet; they still had a few hours to keep the secret.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

I Disclaim, I really don't want too, but I do

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story, I may be ending it soon, not sure.**

Stephanie and Michelle met with the designer in the lobby and brought up everyone's attire for the events of the next few days. Tonight there was a dinner, no rehearsal needed as they were going to play it off as a vacation until tomorrow evening, unless of course Leila figured it out. Dave knew she'd figure it out once she saw everyone, but agreed that even if she guessed nobody would tell her. Dave talked to the designer to ensure the gown would be suitable for the environment, when he picked the location he needed to make sure she wasn't in some huge production. The designer assured him everything would be wonderful and the gown was alright as it was.

"She's going to flip out when she sees you tonight." Steph told Dave as she gave him his tux and suits. "I better get back or she'll wonder where I am, although I highly doubt she cares right now." She kissed Paul and went back to the girl's suite. "Oh, and I ran into everyone else in the lobby, they all made it and your daughters will be coming here first." Stephanie went back and spent quality time with Leila. She wasn't thinking and took Aurora with her so they could play but Leila was so happy to see her son she didn't even think about Aurora's appearance out of thin air.

The girls, Leila, Stephanie and Michelle spent the afternoon talking about girly things and their dreams for their children. Leila admitted she wanted more kids and so did Steph. "Especially if they look as gorgeous as this boy." She smiled at her son and gave him Eskimo kisses. "Dave's so natural at being a father. He's so perfect with him and includes him in everything. If Xander can't go, Dave doesn't go, it's that simple. Who wouldn't want to have more children when the man is so spectacular?" The problem was the age of their significant others and their profession. It may be entertainment, but it's hard on the body and some guys end up disabled for life. They had been lucky with no broken bones and only torn muscles and ligaments, but people like Angle, Austin and Benoit would have a tough old age.

They talked about their fears, hopes, careers, homes, everything and anything lifelong friends discussed. They laughed, cried got angry and the other emotions in between. Stephanie and Leila were like two peas in a pod and Michelle was quickly turning that saying into something that included a third. Steph and Leila shared how weird it was to see the other with children and a husband when they could revert back to giggling school girls at the drop of a hat. "I don't have a husband need I remind you." Leila said smiling but her eyes said something else.

"All in due time, my dear." Steph said and hugged her. "We need to get ready for dinner, you first." Leila took Xander in the shower with her and freshened them both. Dave snuck in to get some things from Leila's bag and heard them in the shower. Steph and Michelle smiled at him as he listened at the door. He couldn't do anything but choke down the lump as Leila and Xander talked back and forth. It was so obvious to everyone the bond mother and son shared and Dave couldn't believe his good fortune at the wonderful women who had given him his children.

"Are you going to give her another baby?" Steph asked him and Dave didn't think twice about the answer.

"If she wants more children then we'll have more, you know I love trying." He smirked to them.

"There's a visual I want. Get out and get ready, we'll meet you on the patio." Stephanie shoved him out the door and passed him Aurora. They had to figure out how to get Xander to Dave before they went downstairs.

"I'll take him with me." Michelle said, problem solved. "Oh and Dave, here are the little man's outfits too." Dave had arranged for Xander's suits to match his as much as possible, he even had baby sunglasses duplicated to match his Dolce and Gabbana's.

Pbpbpppppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

After the showers, Stephanie, Michelle and Leila lay on Leila's bed laughing and having a great time again. They were relieved she was relaxing and wasn't asking any questions. All the women had done a good job of keeping Leila distracted and she didn't even question what Michelle was doing there. Shit, Leila didn't even know where she was much less why. When it was time to dress and head downstairs, Michelle excused herself since she had to be down there before Leila and Stephanie pulled out Leila's evening dress. No arguments when she said she was taking Xander so she could get ready.

Leila's jaw dropped when she saw the jersey halter gown. The calf length cream colored stunner was going to compliment every asset Leila had. Steph helped her slide it on over her head and they both looked in the mirror. The fabric hung on her and only made Leila's natural beauty all the more stunning. Her back and shoulders were exposed and she wasn't so sure about how low the back was but Steph assured her it was by far the sexiest dress she'd ever seen. "Where in the hell are we going anyway?" Leila asked as she ran a brush through her hair. "You've got me dressed like this and it's not even spring, I'll freeze to death.

"Dinner and you'll be fine, trust me." Stephanie replied and ushered Leila out the suite's double doors. She was about to find out it was the middle of summer where they were and she wouldn't be cold in the least. The sun was setting and Leila looked out the large windows as the glided through the lobby. _Where in the hell are we_? Her conspiracy theory was in full swing as Steph said she forgot something she'd be right back. She made Leila wait right there and headed back in the direction of the elevators.

"Something is very suspicious and something is going on." Leila said out loud to herself as she looked in the store windows in the lobby.

"You're right." She heard the deep voice she'd known most of her life. She turned and looked into the eyes of the man who raised her. Leila couldn't fight the tears that formed instantly and Vince hugged her. "Hello, Macushla." Leila giggled and let a few tears fall as she put her tiny hands on his face and kissed both cheeks. She loved this man and all he'd done for her, he gave her security when she needed it most. Vince put his arm out and Leila looped her hand in the bend of his elbow.

Without words he walked her down the long hallway and out to the private patio. She looked back at him and smiled as he held the doors open for her and she walked through, but when she turned back around she stopped. In front of her, a mere 20 paces away, stood everyone she'd ever loved. Her eyes scanned the large group and saw Ric Flair and his new wife, Mark and Sara Calloway, Shawn Michaels and his wife Rebecca, Rey and Angie Mysterio, all the McMahons, John Cena and his date who looked so familiar, Randy and Sam Orton, basically every wrestler and all of Dave's family.

It hit her and hit her hard. The something everyone was hiding was Leila's dream. In the center of it all were her two men. Dave wore cream colored linen pants and the matching button down short sleeve shirt untucked. The sunglasses she found unnerving that added to his sensuality and mystique were hiding the tear that touched his eye when he saw her. If he got emotional over the way she looked now, he was going to be a wreck tomorrow night.

Xander was wearing the same outfit and the same glasses. As if right on cue, he squealed for his mom and wiggled as his dad held him. She knew she should say hello to everyone and thank them for coming to whatever this was, what she hoped this was, but all she wanted was Dave. She crossed the patio slowly so she could gain control of the tears threatening to spill out. She stopped directly in front of him invading his personal space without touching. Dave passed Xander to Michelle and took Leila's tiny hand in his much larger one and led her off the patio.

They climbed a small hill and the tears she held in spilled down her rosy cheeks. Before her were the vast grasslands of a nature reserve in Namibia. Two elephants stood before her watching her and Leila was stunned, shocked and utterly astounded by what was unfolding around her. She forgot all about her friends and family and walked to the first elephant. She naturally kicked off her shoes and knew exactly how to climb onto him. After rubbing his trunk and letting the majestic creature become comfortable with her, she spoke softly and he knelt in front of her.

Leila used his knee to launch herself onto his back and positioned herself just behind his ears with both legs hanging to one side. She leaned down, said a few words and the elephant walked her around the park. Dave and the others had watched the scene before them and they stood silently. John broke the silence first, "I didn't know she was an elephant whisperer." He got a few laughs at the silly comment but they all agreed. After a few minutes they realized Leila wasn't coming back anytime soon so they went back to the patio and dipped into the hors de oeuvres and drank the free flowing champagne.

Dave sat on the hill and watched her. Good thing there were a few blankets on the hill so he didn't have to worry about grass stains on his ass. She never ceased to amaze him and he was so thankful she chose him. Leila permitted Dave to share her life and be the one to bring her dreams straight into reality. Only Stephanie knew of Leila's secret desire to marry in Africa, to tour the countries, ride through them on an elephant, and see all the beautiful creatures she so dearly loved. It had taken him a lot of internet time to find the perfect country, the perfect hotel, the perfect setting for tomorrow. He admitted he got the idea of Namibia from Brad and Angelina and chose the same location where they waited the birth of their child.

"You gonna leave her out there all night? You know she will if you don't bring her back." Paul said as he and Mark sat on either side of Dave.

"Here's your gay ass drink you pussy." Mark said handing Dave a Malibu and Coke. He just chuckled and shook his head, gay or not it was a good drink.

"You drink rotten grass fermenting in a mold covered barrel and you make fun of my drink. What the fuck, man?" Dave dished it right back to his Smackdown partner in crime. Paul sat silently as he sipped the champagne from his fluted glass. If anything was gay it was the Game drinking champagne from a fluted glass. Ric and John joined the small gathering and Mark went right after them.

"John's drinking a man's drink, what the fuck kind of shit is in your glass, slick Ric?" They all looked at the Nature Boy and he laughed.

"It's chardonnay." He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or found it funny too, but he couldn't help it and laughed right along with them. Shawn, JBL, Benoit and Randy soon joined the ghastly group. As soon as they sat down they questioned why everyone was looking at their glasses. Benoit had a lager, Shawn had water, JBL was taking it easy with a light beer and everyone looked at Randy.

"You better be holding Sam's pink drink mother fucker." John said and they all laughed but Randy.

"No, it's mine. It's a raspberry cooler." He said it so serious it took a second before the laughter and cat calls started.

"You are a pussy. You fuckin metrosexual, go get a man's drink." JBL said above the raucous laughter.

John batted his long eyelashes at Randy, "You fuckin pretty boy, is that a wine cooler?

"No, bitch, its vodka and sprite." Still sounds gay Randy thought and his thoughts were confirmed by all the school girl giggles the grown men around him threw his way.

"When's dinner, big man, I need to know when it's proper etiquette to start doing shots…body shots of your hot as fuck fiancé." Only Lashley would say out loud what they all thought. Dave didn't even justify that with an answer, he did however have his own thoughts of body shots on Leila. A pool of tequila in her belly button waiting for him to lick it out. Watching her suck jello from a plastic cup, doing blowjobs and orgasms, the mind was killing him at this rated G party.

"Stay away from Leila and wait until the kids go to bed." Dave leaned back on his elbows and watched her, she was ever so slowly making her way back to him and she looked incredibly beautiful. She had such a good relationship going with the large beast he was afraid to go out there to get her. Nothing like being trampled by an angry elephant. He asked the guide to get her and remind her she had about 100 people waiting for her and her son was hungry.

"Nice touch Mr. Sensitivity. Pulling out the kid card is low." Paul said as he waited for her with Dave.

"Any other suggestions?" Dave said looking to his good friend.

"I'd have used the same card." He said finishing his drink.

Leila came running back full speed on top of the elephant and it scared the shit out of Dave. He slowed down and lowered himself to let Leila get down. This was definitely the one for Leila tomorrow. She gave the creature a kiss and she got one right back. The trunk almost covered her face and sucked the skin off but she just laughed.

She walked right up to Dave completely out of breath and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered through her fresh tears and he hugged her as tight as he could.

"I love you, baby girl." He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. All of his emotions for her rushed to the surface and he kissed her transferring all those emotions to her. She loved the way he kissed her; he could send her skyrocketing to the heavens with just his lips and tongue on hers.

"Tell me David; tell me why we're here." She said still kissing him. He couldn't lie, she'd see right through him. "Tell me if this is what I think it is." Her kisses were drawing the truth from him. He hoped he could just keep kissing her and not answer but she wasn't letting this go. "Tell me why you have me here, daddy." She ran her nails under his shirt and over his expansive back. She loved this body and all it did to her, if she guessed correctly she only had to wait 24 hours until she could feel him again the way she had wanted for almost the past year.

Leila was scrambling his brain and her nails on his back were weakening him. He wanted to make love to her on this grassy hill, guests or not. Put her back on the elephant and make love to her there. _Reverse the curse, Dave, put it back on her or you'll spill everything._ His large hands were on her ribs and her sudden intake of breath told him it was working, he was successfully distracting her. His thumbs were moving over her now throbbing breasts and they were straining for him to take her more. One hand went to the back of her head and the other to her lower back. His kiss deepened and became more forceful, his hand pressed her lower body into his and she felt how much he missed her.

He lowered her to the blanket as his mouth moved to her neck. Leila's hands were all over him and gripping the bulge in his pants. Their moans came from the backs of their throats and only encouraged the other to proceed. Dave's free hand that was once pressed into her back was now roughly holding her breasts. He wasn't sure when she pumped last or fed Xander but he managed to remember in the lust filled bowels of his brain not to knead or squeeze her. He moved his hand lower and slid under her dress eliciting a high pitched moan from her. He let his fingertips play along her inner thighs and the closer he got the more he could feel the heat emanating from her.

Her hands were inside his pants freeing his engorged erection and moving up and down exactly the way she knew would roll his eyes in the back of his head. Being in between her legs and not making love to her was maddening and he needed distraction, exactly what he got as he felt his body begin to stir under Leila's touch. He moaned and looked into her eyes, holding them in his own gaze as his hand worked her over swiftly bringing her to the same erotic location he was drowning in.

Leila knew Dave was getting close so she pushed on his chest as hard as she could with one hand, keeping the other on him and working her magic. He sat back on his heels and she sat up, giving him one last glance before lowering her mouth to him. Her hot mouth on his already screaming member bought him right to the edge and his hands were in her hair as he released himself inside her mouth. She drank every bit of him and stayed there until he stopped shuddering.

When he came back to reality he was all over Leila shoving her back to the blanket and pushing her dress up to expose what he craved. He put her legs on his shoulders and dove right in and she struggled to keep silent. He didn't waste any time and used his tongue and fingers to draw out her orgasm. She grabbed his head and had a hard time not digging her nails into his freshly shaved head as her body shook from sensations rocketing through her. He stayed with her just as she'd done for him as she calmed her body.

They lay next to eachother on the blanket and he held her close. "I can't wait to make love to you tomorrow night."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

I Disclaim, I really don't want too, but I do.

After the party Dave and Leila retired to her bedroom. This time tomorrow she would be his wife and he was as excited as they come. He was supposed to leave her after the party. He was supposed to follow the traditions of old and not see her on the day of the wedding. He could not leave her or Xander for even this one night. The original plan was to drop her off at the suite's doors, but he couldn't do it. That and she asked him to come in and who was he to deny her anything.

Tonight may be the only night for the next few weeks where they could truly talk to eachother, uninterrupted. His meticulous schedule was to spend the days with just her and his son, traveling the continent, seeing the historic sights and spending the nights with only her. He definitely didn't plan to talk at all each night for the rest of the trip. His mom agreed to travel with them and Xander would bunk in her room. Dave planned on making Leila scream his name every night on this honeymoon and it was something he didn't want his son to hear.

He had stripped down to his boxers and was lying in bed listening to the sounds of this beautiful foreign country. They'd have to go further north to fulfill some of Leila's dreams and that trek would start Tuesday, but for now, Friday night, he listened to nature just outside the patio doors. Leila walked out of the bathroom and climbed in bed pressing her body to him. She took a deep breath and sighed, content with feeling him against her. "Feel better?" He asked as he rubbed her back with his fingertips.

All she did was mumble her answer. "Are you still sticky?" He smirked as he thought back to just an hour ago when the bachelor/ bachelorette parties were in full swing. Not one person was sober and anyone not willing to participate in the sexual events unfolding were sent straight to their rooms.

_No one was disrespectful of another, but they all partook of the fruits of their significant others, not caring who saw them. The patio was filled with husbands and wives, lovers and friends, everyone was together in one space, but each couple was in their own world. It started like any other party, everyone mingled and laughed, having a great time. Until Leila let her inhibitions go and accepted the challenge issued by her best friend. She was about to get a full salute from every man in attendance as she did her shot, properly._

_Dave stood behind her and held her hands to his thighs. She could have sworn this table was chosen on purpose since it was low to the ground and she'd be in a very interesting position. She let her hands wrap around Dave's thighs and she held him firmly against her as she bent forward, arching her back for added visual effects. Dave had to watch so he leaned into her back and watched over her shoulder, kissing the back of her neck and moaning only loud enough for her to hear. The anticipation was killing him and Leila could tell he was aroused by her impending shot._

_Dave's hands were on her inner thighs and he let his thumbs stroke her in what appeared to be an innocent motion. Leila however felt the exact location his thumbs were rubbing against and she raised her head putting it against Dave's shoulders pushing him up just enough to slide her tongue visibly into his mouth. An audible groan could be heard from the men and women as they watched the enchanting couple tease eachother to see who would submit first. She let her arms reach back and hold Dave's head as she broke the kiss, bent forward bringing him with her, wrapping her lips around the shot glass and leaning back to stand straight up. She swallowed the blowjob and brought one hand to remove the glass from her mouth. She looked into Dave's eyes and licked the rim making sure he saw the whipped cream on her tongue._

_And now this was officially the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. It bordered NC-17. It was the nastiest shot she'd ever done, but the cheers from the crowd let her know her mission had been accomplished. She kept her eyes on him as she backed up to the dance floor motioning for him to just bring it. He hated dancing but right now he was so hypnotized by the goddess in front of him he couldn't think of anything but his hands on her body. At first the other couples just watched them, mesmerized by the raw heat created by the two lovers. She pulled his head slowly to her and kept her eyes locked on him. Her hands held him in place as her tongue slowly licked his bottom lip and proceeded to invade his hungry mouth._

_His arms wrapped around her gently yet commanding she yield to him. His hand that was ever present on her lower back took its rightful place and the other held her ribs directly under her breast. He held her firmly in place as they began to sway to the music, letting their tongues taste what the other had to offer. They were a stunning couple and it was hard not to watch the scene developing in front of them. Dave leaned into her moving his mouth to her neck and Leila let her head fall back as she let Dave bend her body bend backwards into his arms. Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip as he let his lips brush her skin._

_When he slowly pulled her back up he let his face hover over hers, taunting her as he licked his lips. Leila's hands moved up his abs squeezing them as she progressed. She dug her nails into his chest extra hard so he felt it through his shirt. He clenched his jaw as her hands gripped the shirt where the top button was buttoned. Her bedroom eyes, her lips swollen from his kiss, the body he knew was just under the thin fabric held him hostage, but he wasn't fighting the captivity. As hard as she could Leila yanked the shirt open sending buttons bouncing along the stone patio. More guttural sounds from their audience but she didn't care, the alcohol was letting her be free, and all she wanted was to feel his naked skin against her._

_Her mouth was on his sculpted chest instantly, nipping at his body, licking every inch of what would forever be hers. Dave's hand wove into her hair and he pulled her head back locking her gaze to his once again. He wanted her exposed to him, he wanted to devour her, and he needed a physical release. If he was going to suffer, so was she and right now he was thankful she changed after dinner. He knew what she was wearing under her midriff-baring tank top and low hung skirt. She wore this intentionally to torture him; the ankle length skirt with a slit completely up the front of her thigh showcased her assets and tormented Dave._

_He put her arms above her head and moved his to the bottom of her top. He slid it up and off her tossing it to the side as she wouldn't be needing that anymore. His kiss was magnetic and so soft she thought she was melting. He broke from her and grabbed the nearest chair pushing her into it. He got his own chair and placed it directly in front of hers; so close to hers she had to spread her legs to make room. The smirk on his beautiful face told her of impending doom on her most erogenous areas. When he sat down he draped her legs over his and pulled her ass so she was pressing into him. Her back was still against the chair and her chest was heaving with anticipation. She was drowning in her reality and would have to thank Dave later for moving the skirt to cover her freshly waxed center._

_He moved her arms back above her head causing her body to stretch before his gaze. His hand went to her throat and pushed her chin up so her head fell back with her arms. He held the shot glass high enough so she could see it and she opened her mouth as his wrist turned to spill the drink onto her. He let the drink pour slowly and when he knew she'd had enough he let it spill down her neck and between her breasts. Her back instinctively arched when his tongue met the liquid on her sensitive flesh. Dave ensured all the drink had been removed from her neck, chest and ribs and just as he was finishing Leila jerked forward and shoved Dave back in his seat. One hand pressed against his chest and the other took the glass from his hand._

_Leila repeated the same steps Dave had just done to her only she let the liquid run all the way to his belly button. She moved her ass back into her seat and bent forward letting her tongue trail up Dave's tense abs and chest. As soon as she reached his neck his hands were all over her. He swiftly pulled her into his lap eliciting a gasp from her, "Ooh daddy is that for me?" She asked as she subtly rocked her hips against him. His hands dug into her hips and pushed down letting her know how much was for her. Leila's arms were around his neck and she gave him feather-like kisses luring him into her control yet again._

_Stephanie couldn't stand anymore and pulled Paul to the dance floor. Her body wasn't anywhere near Leila's and she knew she wouldn't be removing any clothing of her own, but she let the alcohol consume her and she brought her husband into the riveting surroundings that had everyone spell bound. Others were lost in the moment and clothes began piling up along the patio._

_The misters that were hidden along the patios trellises, the up lights hidden along the landscaping and the music coming from the deejay added an allure, a sexual allure that couldn't be denied. Sweaty, muscular shirtless men held their taut, beautiful women against their bodies lost in their own carnal worlds, dancing to their own sensually hypnotic beats._

"Dave…David." Leila was watching him and noticed the sudden change down below. He looked down at her as she lay against his chest. "Where were you just now?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I'm still on the patio." He chuckled at his confession. "That was definitely a first for me and I'm sorry I let the mood take over." He had removed her top and let the world see her in her bra.

"It's okay, good thing I wasn't wearing a nursing bra." She giggled back at him and a little blush crept up to his cheeks. He pulled away from her to turn off the lights and watched as the moonlight took over the room. She patted the spot next to her and he crawled up to take it. She rolled away from him and waited until he was behind her before she backed up and let his arms engulf her. They looked out taking in the moon and stars, both of them thinking of what lie ahead.

"I am so in love with you." He whispered and kissed her neck. He held her left hand in his and played with her engagement ring. "Will you do me a favor?" Leila shook her head in response. He took a deep breath as he prepped to verbally confirm her suspicions. "Will you marry me tomorrow?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

I disclaim and I only own Leila.

In regards to some content of this chapter, I tried to tell you the website to see the picture but it messed up the whole post (hence two emails for those on alert). I'll give you directions to it and you'll have to hunt yourself!

AlfredSungBridals dot com, collection, paradise, row 6, dress 3

Leila stood in front of the floor length mirror and stared at herself. This was it; this was the moment in life she never thought she'd experience. Tears were threatening to spill out as she looked at the gown. When she was being fitted none of the detail had been applied, none of the beauty shone through, now she was pleasantly surprised at how great it was. She had decided to choose something not too revealing since her boobs were filled with milk and she didn't want to look like a stuffed sausage or Pamela Anderson. There was tasteful and there was tacky.

Three days ago she was in a complete panic about Dave and Xander, now she knew why he took him and why he had packed so much. If he told her the truth, his efforts would have been spoiled. She looked at the huge bouquet of flowers that had been the first thing she saw this morning and the card that lit up her morning. Nice and simple,

Will you marry me tonight?

-D

She truly adored him and couldn't believe her good fortune. As she let her eyes drift around her hotel suite, she looked at Xander's toys, the flowers, the engagement ring and the wedding dress the emotions took over. She was so tired of crying and yet all she'd done for a year is cry. Between therapy, her mother's death, Dave's flip-flopping, her son and all the other bullshit she was cried out. The funny thing was she would do a lot more tonight and she knew it. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about anything to distract her.

_Leila began stirring and looked at the dresser across from the bed. A beautiful bouquet of wild African flowers greeted her first and she smiled. Then as she began moving she felt a freshly shaven, girl shaped leg next to her. Definitely not Dave. She looked over to see Stephanie stirring too. "Um, how drunk was I?" She asked causing Stephanie to laugh._

"_Not that drunk, but what are you trying to say?" She smiled to her friend._

"_No offense of course I just expected someone with a penis to be in my bed." She smiled back to Stephanie. _

"_The men took the babies and went golfing. Actually it's just you, me and Michelle until later." Stephanie answered her and motioned behind Leila. She looked over her shoulder to see Michelle begin to stir._

"_Why are you both in my bed?" Leila said giggling._

""_We have a full day planned and I was afraid we'd never wake up if we were all separate and you have no clue what's going on so this was easier. Can't let you go off by yourself snooping now can I?" She blew her friend a kiss as she jumped out of bed. "Get your ass up and shower, you dirty girl."_

"_Thank you, but I showered before I went to bed so there's no way I stink." Leila said getting up also._

"_I didn't say stink, I said you're dirty and I didn't mean unclean." Steph shooed her friend to the bathroom. "That was quite a show last night, Lei." Leila came bursting back into the bedroom with her hand on her mouth._

"_How far did I go?" She was appalled at her behavior._

"_Far enough to excite us all, nice bra too, that was sexy." Michelle answered and shoved her back in and laughed with Stephanie._

The day was spent at the spa again, can't get too much of a good thing, and lounging at the pool. Diana and Mary took Audrey and Maggie shopping while Leila was given a bridal shower. Stephanie had reserved one of the smaller banquet rooms for the shower and Leila was once again surprised at the organization of the entire weekend. Everyone had also teased Leila incessantly about the great time they'd had last night all courtesy of Dave and Leila's exhibition. None of them complained and they all asked if she'd do that again tonight.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Vince walked in with Steph, Shane and Linda. Michelle would be in after a few family minutes. They shared memories of growing up together, first days of school, proms, graduations first boyfriends and Vince's intimidation of any boy who walked in the door to date either of his girls. Vince and Linda shared things the three kids didn't realize they knew, like sneaking out and sneaking back in, drinking and smoking. All three of them of course denied ever doing anything wrong.

As the laughter died down Shane stepped forward and knelt in front of Leila handing Leila a blue box. It had taken him a day of nonstop searching to locate it but he was so happy he did, just by the look on her face. Leila couldn't speak, she just looked at the blue blanket, and she instantly recognized it as the one she carried around most of her life. It had been her brother's woobie for four years and he passed it to Leila when she was born. It was always in a secret place but she had it everywhere she went until she graduated high school. Linda had saved boxes of Leila's things, just like she did for Shane and Stephanie, and Shane had rummaged through all of them for this blanket.

The lump in her throat was constricting her airways and the only way to release it was to cry. She hugged Shane as tight as she could and cried with all her heart. She wasn't sad but she was missing her brother, Shane had been the perfect stand in for all things little sisters needed brothers for, he had just proved that to her yet again. The fact that he even thought of something from ages ago and took the time to search for it was more than Leila could have ever dreamed.

When she regained herself, Linda was next and gave her a long thin box. Inside was a delicate ladies handkerchief, she recognized it from Stephanie's wedding. It was the gift Vince's mother gave to Linda on her wedding day and it was her something borrowed, it was also Stephanie's something borrowed and now Leila's. Vince's grandmother had given it to Vince's mother, his mother gave it to Linda at her passing. It silently told Leila she was as much of a daughter to Linda as Stephanie was and it meant the world to Leila.

Stephanie stepped forward next and handed Leila another box. Inside were diamond pearl drop earrings and a note.

Our Beautiful Leila,

I wore these earrings when I married, it is only appropriate you wear them next.

Thank you for being the light in David's eyes and the song in his heart. Welcome to this family.

Dave's mom provided Leila with something old and matched perfectly to the bracelet Linda let her borrow. Shane, Stephanie and Linda hugged Leila and stepped out of the room. Vince took Leila's hand and they walked out to the balcony. They stood there for awhile before he spoke and when he did his voice shook with emotion. "When we first met the feisty pig-tailed little girl all those years ago I thought you'd be nothing but trouble. Your eyes reflected nothing but mischief." Leila giggled as she remembered. "I was so wrong. The day I brought you home to this family was the third greatest day of my life. You have been a constant source of love, positivity and you bring me such pride." A few tears fell down his cheeks and Leila wiped them. "I'm not ready for this day, Macushla, so forgive me for being a bit clingy these last few moments."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Leila hugged him and they both held eachother as the sun began to set. It would soon be time for Vince to walk her down the aisle and he still had to give her the gift from Linda and himself. They had debated what to get her since she appears to have everything, new car, new house. They wanted to get her something special to reflect how much she means to all of them but decided the most meaningful would be the same thing they gave Shane and Stephanie.

"Little girl I have something for you." He said as he handed her a large envelope. She smiled and opened it to find a portfolio of investments in Xander's name and the deed to their home. As she read everything she was stunned.

"I can't accept this, its crazy." She tried to hand it back but he wouldn't take it. "It's too much."

"I can't touch it, only you, Dave and Xander have access to everything." Vince and Linda bought Xander's college tuition in the form of a savings account with a starting deposit of $100,000. He also had 5 percent stock in the WWE which could change at his parents choosing. "You can't ask for the money back, we've already paid off the mortgage. You and Dave own your home in full."

"By the time he's 18 the amount of money he'll have is ridiculous." Leila said trying once again to give it back. "You can't pay for our house, that's too much."

"It's for anything he may need as the years pass and he can't touch it until he's 25 unless its for college or permitted by his parents." He took the envelope and put it inside under her pillow. "What if something happens to Dave? What if something happens to you both? He'll need a safety net. This also ensures he can go to whatever college he wants without financial worry." He hugged her again. "Like I said, I can't ask the bank for the money back once it's paid for so the house is irrelevant at this point." He sat her down on the bed. "Little girl, we did the same thing for Shane and Stephanie when they got married, all of our other grandkids have the same things Xander has. When will you accept the fact you are our daughter? Ours."

Leila sat there looking at Vince and couldn't believe it. They never once, not once made her feel like she had a different mother and father; she was treated as if she'd been there since day one. Vince pulled a chair in front of her and held her hands, taking a deep breath. "I was not happy when I heard you were with Dave. I was less than that when I found out you were pregnant. I accepted the fact that Stephanie would marry a wrestler, they're the only people she's ever talked too since she's always working. When you didn't go into the family business I thought you'd find a nice young man at school or at work. A doctor, lawyer, grocery manager, anything but a wrestler. I didn't want this life for you." It seems she wasn't the only one having trouble with the tears today.

"I watched Dave like a hawk every single moment of everyday and I didn't care about the rave reviews he got from his peers. I didn't care that he was an upstanding guy or a good genuine person at heart. He was your first true love and he was going to take you from us." He paused and wiped the tears and Leila sat in his lap. Vince cradled her like he'd done all those years before every time she'd had a nightmare, every time she couldn't sleep, when she was beat out as head cheerleader, when she wasn't voted prom queen. He thought of all those moments as he held her and rubbed her back.

"The only flaw I found in Dave was fear. I'm not sure if he recognized it but I saw it immediately. I knew he couldn't make up his mind and he couldn't stay away either, nobody told me, I could tell." Another deep breath from Vince, Leila loved to listen to his heartbeat; it relaxed her and let her know everything was okay. "He's a good man, sweetheart. I couldn't have found anyone better suited for my little girl." He kissed the top of her head and they sat there together until there was a knock on the door. Stephanie and Michelle walked in and said it was time to go. Leila touched up her make-up and looked one last time in the mirror. She was about to be married, she was about to be Dave's wife.

Meanwhile, Dave had been getting ready in Paul and Steph's suite with all the guys. He had been calm the whole day and now he felt like a caged animal. He couldn't wait to marry her and continue their life. He had been planning this day for so long and now that it was here he was beyond excited. He hoped it was everything Leila had ever imagined and more. The only glitch was when marrying in a foreign country it was ceremonial only; they'd have to visit the Justice of the Peace when they returned. Not that he minded, he'd marry her everyday if he had too.

The guys had been teasing him all day and he took it like a man, he couldn't have cared less if he'd never be with another woman, whored himself with ring rats or any other scenario they'd thrown out that day. Honestly, none of them acted like that ever, very few ever had. As Dave checked himself in the mirror one last time Ric and Paul told him it was time to head outside. The ribbing continued as the group moved from the suite to the elevator to the lobby and out to the grounds behind the hotel.

All the guests were gathered outside the tents that had been erected earlier that afternoon and congratulated Dave on his family. Xander was getting so much attention Dave wondered if there were some long term effects, probably not, he and Leila did the same things. Dave excused himself and went into the tent for the ceremony. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw, your imagination is one thing but to witness it he was overwhelmed. The candles wouldn't be lit until it was about 10 minutes before Leila arrived, but all the flowers and the intimacy of the entire thing were stunning. He had no doubts now that Leila would love this.

-------------------------------------------------

Michelle and Stephanie took Leila's hands and they walked out with Vince and Linda behind them. Shane had already gone downstairs with Dave's daughters and would meet them outside. Everyone was silent as they made their way down and outside. They walked up the same small hill from last night and Leila stopped when she reached the top. The sun was setting and she saw two very large tents each lit with candles. Shane and his wife were at the bottom of the hill with Dave's daughters and they all looked at Leila, she had never looked more beautiful as the breeze caught her hair and dress. Shane walked up to her and Michelle walked down the hill. Michelle and her girls walked with Shane's wife, Marissa and Vince and Linda while Shane and Stephanie followed with Leila.

The entire walk Leila fought the emotion by taking deep breaths. "You're going to hyperventilate if you don't stop that." Shane teased her. Leila smiled but she couldn't help it, she hadn't even seen anything else but the tents and she was on the verge of breaking down. She could hear the music inside and knew everything she'd ever wanted was right inside; all she had to do was take it. Shane hugged and kissed her then he and Marissa went through the opening with Linda, and Dave unknowingly mimicked Leila and he took a deep breath. It's time.

He watched Audrey walk in first and she barely made it to the front, he knew she was overcome with shyness so he kept smiling to her. Michelle was next followed by Stephanie and Maggie who dropped white rose petals behind her. Dave's emotions began surfacing as he looked at his son sitting in his grandma's lap and his two girls. He thought back to the last two times he was married and neither of them felt like this, neither was so powerful. Leila was right outside and he thought he'd explode from the desire to see her, kiss her and touch her.

The small orchestra began playing the song softly and Vince stepped into the tent. He looked Dave squarely in the eyes and although he smiled Dave knew the hidden meaning behind those eyes. As Leila stepped inside Dave's breath caught in his throat and time stood still as she held Dave's gaze in hers.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

I disclaim and I only own Leila.

WARNING – CHEESY AND SAPPY

Their eyes locked and she smiled. Leila hadn't even looked around yet and tears were trickling down her cheeks. Dave looked so incredibly handsome in his cream colored custom suit. She couldn't move from where she stood. Seeing Dave standing there waiting for her, asking her to join herself to him for the rest of her life was overwhelming. Her smile faded and she felt herself take a step backward reality hitting her hard. She was in the tent opening before Vince caught her.

Vince knew fear had just gripped her tight so he calmly took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. She pulled and he held firm. Her breathing was erratic and she wanted to pass out. Her eyes darted nervously around and her brain absorbed all Dave had done. Candles where everywhere, her favorite flowers lined the aisle, all the familiar faces had flown all the way here just to see her marry Dave. Her son, her little man, her flesh and blood created with Dave sat with his grandma Mary drinking juice. Even his eyes stared at her.

Vince nodded his head to Dave who slowly walked to Leila. When her eyes locked on him again she smiled. She visibly relaxed. "Hi." She whispered and now he visibly relaxed.

"Hey there pretty Princess." He stroked her face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" He held her hands and she gripped him with all she had. She looked okay, her smile seemed genuine, but Dave read in those beautiful eyes she was terrified.

"I'm fine, thank you." He put his forehead to hers and she breathed in his scent. The familiar smell that always reminded her of comfort and security. 1,000 men could wear this cologne and she could find Dave blindfolded. "Look at me, Lei. Really look at me." He waited until he knew she had blocked out everything and everyone. "Just say the word and we'll stop everything. It's your choice." He kissed her softly.

"No pressure?" She asked nervously and he smiled. "David, I'm scared." Tears threatened to tumble from her eyes and she blinked them away, but her voice was unmistakable.

"Tell my why." He whispered. Leila shook her head and wiped a tear she let escape. He led her outside and away from the others. "Talk to me, baby."

"Why me?" She asked him pointedly.

"Seriously?" Not even close to what he was thinking.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Her voice was shaky at best. "Why do you want to marry me?" He took a deep breath. She asked a lot of him knowing he wasn't one to talk about feelings. They stood there looking at eachother as Dave gathered his thoughts.

He expressed everything he loved about her, her little quirks that made him smile, the way she looked at their son and even the faint snoring she emitted when she was sleeping on her back. He told her he loved that she went bowling with his girls even though she was by far the worst bowler he'd ever seen. "Your smile lights up a room, your eyes tell me everything you want to say without saying it, your heart is as big and open as the moon, you're genuine and pure; your laugh makes everything better and you love unconditionally and fiercely." Dave's eyes filled with tears. "You love _me_ unconditionally, you always have. You tolerate me and my schedule and you support me without fail."

He kissed her tenderly yet full of emotion. He deepened it just a little, he needed to taste her, needed to feel some sort of intimacy with her. "You are everything I'd ever dreamed of but thought wasn't possible. You are the air I breathe, my life's blood, my strongest link and the mother of my child. My world revolves around you and I see no others for me."

He kissed her again. "Thank you." She replied.

Dave broke from her and gave her hands one last squeeze slipping her engagement ring from her finger. They walked back to the tent and he kissed her one more time before going back to the front. Half way down the aisle he heard her whisper his name. He had to chuckle at the whispering. Everyone heard her and was riveted to the scene. He turned and looked at the one woman who had tamed the Animal.

Leila waved her pinky finger, their signal for 'I love you' when they were in a public setting. He loved her more than he knew he was capable of loving anyone. He waved his pinky finger and motioned for her to meet him. Without looking at Vince she locked her arm into his and walked to her future.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Every cheesy love song from the 60s on ups was played and Leila loved it. Of course big hair bands were played also for Dave and the usual goofy reception songs. As the first chords of their song began to play, Dave and Leila were across the room from eachother. Dave was doing shots with the guys and Leila was chatting with other wives. Nobody knew the significance of Journey's Faithfully except Dave and Leila. Sure the song fit their relationship to a 'T', but nobody knew it held something special for the two of them. They turned and found eachother and excused themselves to meet on the dance floor. When she reached him he took her left hand and kissed her wedding bands. She couldn't help but giggle and curtsy to her new husband.

Highway run, into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind  
Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love, along the wire

Leila thanked him for just being him. She had found the perfect father for her son, the perfect lover to settle her fears, the one her heart ached for long before they met, her best friend, her North Star. Candlelight danced around them casting a warm glow and adding to the romantic ambiance of the setting. She couldn't believe he did all this for her and would have to thank Stephanie later for revealing her dreams to him.

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, Faithfully

He held her a little tighter and she wrapped her arms around his broad back and naturally ran her fingertips along the lines of the tattoo she knew without even looking. Dave fought the lump that never failed to form in his throat when they absorbed the music. He put his forehead to hers and wiped Leila's tears that spilled out despite her battle to keep them at bay. The guests had gathered around the perimeter of the dance floor and watched the newlyweds lost in their own world. They just held eachother silently and listened to the song.

Circus life, under the big top world  
We all need the clowns To make us smile  
Through space and time, Always another show  
Wondering where I am, Lost without you

He pulled away and kissed her as he always does during these musical frames. Their lips met with force, a hunger trying to sate itself, their tongues tasting and teasing, feelings and emotions pushed through the kiss telling the receiver all they needed to know. His hands cupped her face and his thumbs stroked her chin, the words so powerful against the story of Dave and Leila. Tears in his own eyes pooled at the surface and Leila kissed them from his beautiful eyes. Guests could be seen wiping their own tears, man and woman alike.

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, Faithfully

Everyone gathered on this moonlit night celebrating the love that almost wasn't and knew without a doubt the couple on the dance floor had found the love of a lifetime. Not everyone knows the joys of finding that one true person custom made to fit them, some may even think two or three times they found it, but when watching Dave and Leila it was easy to identify. Leila was Dave's soul's recognition of his counterpoint. It had taken him on a long and painful journey to find her and an even more strenuous one to accept the feelings his heart told him were real.

Even as the song ended they still stood there wrapped up in eachother physically and emotionally. The songs continued and they naturally changed their motions to meet the beats of the new song. Nothing could change the happiness of the evening.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After things started to die down, Dave took Leila back to where they were the night before. He waited for her to greet the elephant before he stepped forward. Once they were both situated the elephant walked around the area and led them close to the beach. During the ride she leaned against Dave and smiled a light smile. Once out of range of the hotel, Dave nuzzled her neck exactly where she would weaken. His hands featherlike against her thighs teased a moan from her. It wasn't long before her dress was hiked up to her waist giving Dave access to what he craved every waking and dreaming moment. All he did was let his fingertips dance over her, building her desires…and his. Leila didn't want any foreplay. Sure she missed their long sessions, but a year was long enough to wait, she needed him right now.

She turned to face him, "Make love to me, don't make me wait longer." Her hands were swift and deft at unbuttoning his pants and releasing her present. He groaned from deep within and positioned himself to receive her. Leila made it clear she was the rider this evening and wanted lots of it. His brain took over and had a better idea. He stopped the elephant and climbed down. He grabbed a backpack he brought on their excursion and pulled out a blanket, spreading it on top of the grass. Dave turned to see Leila slowly undressing, her eyes holding his. Her body bared no marks of pregnancy and looked as it did before their son's arrival. Yoga is a wonderful thing.

If she was going to torture him, he would torture her. He removed his short painstakingly slow and Leila unconsciously let out a moan. This man, who was now her husband, fueled her fires like no other just by looking at him. The way his muscles moved naturally, his skin like caramel, soft like butter, his scent was seductive all by itself. The silk of his boxers caressed his legs and she yearned to be in their place. She stood before him wearing only the smallest pair of string panties he'd ever seen. He wanted to say so many things but words were escaping him. All he could do was reach for her and kiss her. His body took control and he did his best not to be rough or hurt her. Neither could control any thought other than Dave being inside Leila. He lowered her to her knees and she broke the kiss. She looked at him and lay back on the blanket. "Make love to me."

Who was he to deny her? He snapped the fabric that hid what he craved and kissed his way to her neck. Dave pushed her arms above her head and slid into her. Leila wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips forward, she wanted all of Dave. All they could do was groan as they both were perfectly still, adjusting to eachother once again. Her hands traced his tattoos and skimmed over his biceps, her eyes scanning every inch of him. She had certainly missed him, all of him. His body took control and began moving, pushing deeper and deeper and with each thrust he emitted loud groans.

Changing to save himself, he sat back on his legs and lifted her hips. This vantage point gave them full view of eachother and he quickly realized it was the wrong position. He pulled out and turned her over, he knew this was dangerous also but he wanted her every way he could. He placed her in his lap and entered her, his hands reaching around and giving her the pleasure she needed. Leila's high pitched squeals and unintelligible mumblings told him she was close and she rode him like she'd never done before. Her nails dug into his forearms and she arched her back grinding herself into him as her new husband sent wave after wave crashing into her.

Her body's contractions and sudden heat were all he needed. Dave pushed Leila to her knees and grabbed her hips. He plunged into her full tilt and repeatedly gave her all of him until his own waves surged through him and mixed with hers.

They lay naked for awhile afterward enjoying the feel of eachother finally. No words were said, only kisses were given that promised more to come. Much, much more.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

I disclaim and I only own Leila.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Only a few chapters left, I hate to let them go, so maybe afterwards an AU sequel. Let me know.

This is a filler chapter so bear with me as we prep for the ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After the cake, after the dancing, after the traditional flower and garter throw, the newlyweds retreated back to their suite. Leila stood in front of the mirror looking at her wedding dress and wiped at a few tears. Dave came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. He knew it was an emotional moment for her, they had just sworn to interlock their lives forever. Hell, it was emotional for him too, but he needed her. He unhooked the pin that held the fabric in place and tossed the diamond broach to the dresser. He had told her all night how beautiful she looked, but since they'd made love earlier, they both had a glow. That I just got laid glow and she simply looked radiant.

His shirt was unbuttoned and that was as undressed as he got. But he had the best of intentions when it came to his new wife. He lowered the gown over her breasts and inhaled sharply, Leila was holding her breath. His hands pushed the gown to the floor and she stepped out when it pooled at her feet. No bra, no panties and high heels, every man's fantasy was standing in front of him. His fantasy had just married him. His kisses started on her neck, his hands on her hips, his fingers oh so close to where the liquid heat began to build yet again.

"You really are a beautiful woman." He whispered, his breath on her ear sending goosebumps down her back. Her eyes drifted to the platinum band on his finger. He was hers, the thought made her smile. She placed her hand on his and continued looking at the rings. Tiffanys. As if there were other jewelers. Her Legacy cushion cut engagement ring and band had cost Dave four month's salary and that included pay per view bonuses. His band had 12 quarter carats around the band and wasn't close to cheap either. His hands shook when he wrote the check for her engagement ring and they were still shaking when he used his American Express to get the bands. He smiled now as he thought back, but look at them on her, stunning.

He nudged her legs apart and kept his leg in between. His hands drifted to her inner thighs and he let his fingertips taunt her. She let her eyes flutter closed but the low rumble of his voice interrupted her fantasy. "Keep your eyes on us. Watch me, baby." She felt the rush of heat and moisture meet at her juncture and when his fingers began to stroke her she had a hard time keeping her eyes forward. His free hand wrapped in her hair and tugged, his mouth engulfing hers. Her knees were buckling and her hips were pressing into his hand, when he felt her body gripping him he broke the kiss and forced her to look in the mirror again. He used his leg to lift her leg and placed it on the bed. This gave her a better view of herself and his hands as she soaked his fingers and her cries of release filled the air.

With a hand still on her, still keeping her brain foggy, Dave used his chest to push her forward a bit while he swiftly removed his clothes. Leila was still reeling from her orgasm when she felt Dave plunge into her. Both groaned and he was immediately pumping into her. His hand was in her hair again pulling her head back just a little so she was watching them in the mirror. Her nails dug into the arm still pleasing her and the other gripped his forearm to keep herself from falling. Every naughty word flashed in her mind, every dirty phrase lingered at the tip of her tongue. Another orgasm was fast approaching and those dirty phrases burst out, "Fuck me, daddy."

Dave's body shuddered at her words and he followed her lead. Pumping harder and deeper but not changing speed, "Tell me again, baby."

"More, daddy, I need more." Her fingers on top of his guiding him to help her, her eyes closing yet again. "Harder, daddy." Leila bit her lip and was so hypnotized by the moment she was pushing back hard against him. With every thrust from Dave, Leila slammed her body into his.

"Watch me, princess, look at us." He said in that sexy low growl. The instant she looked up and saw him fucking her, saw her body fucking him she felt the waves building. His muscles controlling his movements, his biceps, forearms, thighs, abs, pecs, everything flexed with each thrust. Her sex-laden expression, her contractions around him combined with her words and her actions sent Dave up and over and he gave a few final rough pushes as they both yelled out their release.

Leila's legs were shaking and he slowly lowered her to the floor. "You get 10 minutes, husband and I'm getting back in the saddle." She kissed him, commanding his mouth and he suddenly didn't mind waiting a year. If this was the Leila that appeared after deprivation, he would hold out more often, not a year just more often. She curled against him and ran her fingertips across his chest. "I want another baby."

"What?" He looked at her and wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "What?"

"Baby, David. Another one." She said jumping up.

"The son we have is a baby, Lei." After that session he'd give her a flight on the space shuttle. Leila got a hot washcloth and brought in the bucket of ice. "Um, what are you doing?" Shrinkage flashed in front of him.

"I'm cleaning you, lover." She said innocently as she wrapped his dick in the hot washcloth. "David, since you shave the visible parts of your body, let's shave the part reserved for me."

"No." Dave answered so fast she had to laugh and he almost sounded scared.

"Please." She pouted and made the face Dave found irresistible. Her hands and the hot washcloth stroked him slowly and his eyes were getting heavy. Her tongue licked his chest nipple to nipple and the ice in her mouth made him take in a deep breath. Her cold mouth was sensual on his hot skin and his hands were in her hair.

Dave couldn't see her slipping small ice cubes in her mouth all he knew was her mouth was cold against his skin. Little nibbles on his hips, flicks of her tongue down below, her cold mouth taking in as much as she could; it all caused Dave's muscles to flinch. _Another baby, she wants another baby. I'm too old. If she keeps doing that I'll give her whatever she wants. _After a year of not making love, he didn't pay attention to her cycles and didn't know she was ready for pregnancy while on this adventure.

Leila brought Dave to the edge and stopped, she knew his body was cold and the heat of her core would surely cause a painful yet stimulating orgasm. She quickly sat in his lap taking all of him into her, sinking onto him and eliciting a shudder and almost primal scream from him. Instinct took over for them both and her movements were steady yet fast. He had no time to gain any sort of control as his wife pulled another scorching orgasm from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Leila had settled into married life and although they'd already lived together, Leila felt different. Something about the enormous diamond on her finger. She'd gotten pregnant on the honeymoon and had yet to tell Dave. She just wanted to enjoy her little secret for as long as she could. They both walked around with smiles all the time but Leila's was altogether pure bliss. A family. A real family, her family. Leila's dreams had become a reality simply by meeting one man.

It took Dave three times to get it right. One was a youthful mistake, another was just stupid. The third try had been it. He'd be eternally grateful to Paul and Stephanie for dragging him to Leila's home that fateful day. He'd matured right in front of her, she'd alleviated all his insecurities and made his house a home. He'd thought of every reason not to go home the past few years but now, he just couldn't wait.

His wife and his son greeted him at the airport each and every time he arrived home and today was no different. They both smiled instantly at the sight of the other and the smiles only got bigger when his son squealed for him. He couldn't get enough of the word daddy and when his son said it animatedly it made his heart find peace. His body ached, he felt his age and yet his son's greeting had the power to make him forget the pain. It was Father's Day in a few days and he couldn't ask for more.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

I disclaim and I only own Leila.

I apologize for the long delay. I debated how I wanted this chapter written and due to unforeseen circumstances, it was delayed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was July 4 and Dave had flown in around dinner time. He was too sore to drive anywhere to watch fireworks or even go outside and sit on the patio to watch them over the water. His flight had been delayed in Los Angeles and Dallas and he basically spent the past 14 hours in airports and planes. His body was not up for that much discomfort after the beating he took last night. He apologized to his wife and kissed her. It was so painful to bend over to meet her lips he groaned and winced. She watched her husband walk up the stairs to their bedroom, he was limping and obviously in a lot of pain. Dave was going to have a rough time when he got older, arthritis almost a guarantee. She followed him up and began a Jacuzzi bath for him. She helped him get undressed without making him feel helpless. His ribs were bruised and he had a nice knot on his thigh. Dave shook it off saying those are the breaks when you wrestle Mark, its all or none. Nothing was broken, he was just battered. He looked like a train wreck to her but she kept her mouth shut and just helped him.

After his hour long soak she helped him to bed and did her best to make him comfortable. Leila didn't tell Dave she felt a little off today, she didn't want to bother him. She lay down next to him and cuddled as best she could considering her enormous tummy and his tender frame. They fell asleep, a relief to her body's aches and cramps. She woke two hours later when her water broke and she soaked her side of the bed. Leila looked at Dave and he was so peaceful she didn't want to wake him, besides it would be several hours before anything would happen so he could get some sleep and meet her at the hospital later. His mom was in the house so she knew she didn't need to worry about Xander. She quietly packed a bag, took a shower and left for the hospital. She left a note on her pillow and on the refrigerator.

Leila used the 15 minute drive as time to think. Reflect on her life. She couldn't help but cry at how great everything was. One thing clouded her thoughts – her unborn child. She had to remember to tell the nurses about the abdominal cyst so they could inform the pediatric surgeon. She prayed for the baby's health as she pulled into the parking garage for the emergency room. She didn't even notice her contractions were about a minute apart, all she could focus on was getting to the maternity ward and concentrating on the baby. She and Dave weren't even ready. She was six weeks early and had yet to buy anything. Dave could do it while she and the baby were here; honestly her assistant could do it in a matter of hours. Everything had already been chosen it just needed to be delivered and set up. She should have listened to her girlfriends and let them throw her the baby shower last week, but no, she told them to wait until its a little closer to the due date. Idiot. Not a big deal, but now she wouldn't get to play all those fun games where people guess the sex of the baby, guess how many squares of toilet paper it would take to wrap around her body. The food. All that delicious food. And cake. Everybody loves cake!

Leila made her way to the 14th floor and had never realized before how far up that was. Why? Why would you put the maternity ward so high up? Women in labor have no patience for the excruciatingly long ride and the many stops to get there. You had to show great restraint to the idiots who ask if you're in labor, as if your facial expressions weren't a clue. Of course had she done what she was supposed to do and go to the emergency room first and take their elevator upstairs it wouldn't be as long, but the ER had to fill out paperwork, report she was there, get a wheelchair, blah blah blah. She'd entered through the emergency room, taken step one like she was supposed too, but when she saw all those people and the lack of attention provided by the staff, she decided to just mosey on up herself.

When she finally on the 14h floor, she was greeted by the nursing staff. Three nurses descended on her and led her to a room with a view of the bay. She would go through her labor, delivery and recovery in this room, commonly called LDR. There were a lot of celebrities in Tampa and this hospital was well known for its discretion. Not that Star magazine or the National Enquirer would be waiting, but the local news would definitely report this and fans would be staged outside. Maybe that's why she was 14 floors up, more security. Once settled in her room she felt like she was in a Three Stooges episode. The three nurses, wrestling fans, asked her about Dave and if he would be there, could they get an autograph and so on and so on. They also couldn't decide if her water had broken. There was a test they did with a q-tip and the q-tip was supposed to turn from orange to blue. It wasn't changing. Leila rolled her eyes knowing full well how much water she'd released and had no doubt she did not wet the bed.

The three stooges did the q-tip test seven times and must have checked her just as many times if not more. In the hour she'd been there, Leila had gone from three to eight centimeters and suddenly stooge number one decided to get the doctor. Stooge number three had supported Leila's statement and knew the water had broken. Finally her doctor came in and Leila was already feeling the need to push. The baby's heart rate was dropping and needed to be birthed immediately, there was no time to wait or to push. This baby was being surgically removed. She hadn't even been given a chance to call Dave as she was whisked into the operating room faster than she'd ever been moved anywhere. Within 10 minutes they had her baby out and rushing to the neonatal intensive care unit, NICU. It took another two hours for Leila to come out of the anesthesia and for her brain to function.

"Hello?" Dave answered groggily not even realizing Leila wasn't next to him.

"David, honey. Are you busy?" She asked and he could hear the smile on her face.

"Uh, no. Just sleeping. Where are you?" He asked sitting up and was jolted straight out of a heavy sleep.

"The hospital. I just had the baby about two hours ago." She said to no one as Dave had dropped the phone and was running around to get dressed. He heard his mom and Xander getting up also and told her about the call. It just dawned on Dave Leila left all by herself and had the baby all by herself. He wasn't sure if he was scared out of his mind or extremely angry. He wanted to be there, wanted to watch his child being brought into this world. The three of them piled into Dave's Mercedes and he had to remember not to drive like a maniac since Xander was in the backseat.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Mr and Mrs Batista, I'm Iris, the attending nurse for your baby. I wanted to give you an update on the surgery's progress." Leila barely heard anything past the word 'surgery'. "The doctor inserted a camera to see the cyst and the surrounding areas. It was attached to the lower intestine which was in two parts. The parts were complete, but the cyst needed to be surgically removed and the intestine reattached to itself." Major abdominal surgery on a newborn less than 24 hours old. It couldn't wait as the baby was unable to eat and digest the food properly. After the nurse left, Leila sat there and cried. Sobbed. Blaming herself. What had she done? What didn't she do? His mom stepped out with Xander to go look at the babies. This made Leila cry more. Xander wouldn't be able to meet the new baby for another few weeks because of the recovery time from the surgery._

Leila stood in the doorway of her daughter's room thinking back to those scary first few weeks. How hard it had been to be able to leave the hospital without her new baby, to be able to move from floor to floor. The hospital let her stay in a maternity suite while her daughter was in NICU since she refused to leave until they both could leave together. They had special suites on the maternity floor specifically for mother's whose babies would be there longer than the standard 48 hours. Dave walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She'll be fine." He whispered into her neck and nuzzled her. Leila knew she would, she'd been given the 'final inspection' from her surgeon three years ago, but she never stopped worrying. "Leave Maddie alone and come to bed. Xander's already asleep so it's just us. Come on."

Madeleine Joy Batista had arrived as fireworks were lighting up the sky. Her birthday would always have fireworks and a party! Within her first five months she went from a six pound skinny newborn to rolls and rolls of chubby baby. Happy giggly baby. She now had her daddy's dark hair with natural soft curls; she was petite like her mom and worked her daddy like a daughter should. She also had her big sisters wrapped around her finger. Xander still wasn't sure how he felt but it was obvious he loved her, he just wasn't sure if she needed to stay! "Lei, she's three years old, quit smothering her." He smiled and looked at his wife. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her husband's bare chest. Leila fought the tears but it became useless. Dave didn't know she was crying until he felt the tears on his skin. She always could her emotions well and unless he saw her face, most times he didn't know she was crying.

Every few months Leila cracked and let the tears fall. It helped release the stresses and fears she had for her children. She would always fear for Maddie's health; the what if's were constant. Xander had asthma like his dad so he was on a machine a lot in the summer months. The life of a mother is a constant tangle of emotion and learning to control some of them is the key to happiness. Leila had suffered post partum depression with Maddie and Dave's mom had recognized the signs. They got her the help she needed quickly so neither their new baby nor their son would feel the effects. It had been scary for all of them and an emotional roller coaster, but not once was Dave ever afraid Leila wouldn't pull through. He had boundless faith in her.

Leila's friend, Charlie Orton, wrote a children's book about Maddie's story and it was loved by her publishers, so Charlie asked her to do the artwork for the book. One book turned into a series about Maddie and before she knew it, they were a team and began writing books for youths and tweeners. Leila found it so much fun to talk about the issues young females have and all the books were positive reading and taught coping mechanisms for the majority of prepubescent drama. Charlie's daughter, Hayden, was a good muse for the books just like Maddie and provided many a fun filled afternoon as the ladies discussed the traumas of being the daughter of famous parents as Hayden liked to say.

Dave led Leila to their bedroom and snuggled with her on the bed. Who would have thought an emotionally cripple girl who had shut herself off from the world would blossom into the woman who loved her family fiercely. He was her best friend, her lover, her confidant. He could always make her laugh when she needed it and let her cry when the moment arose. He supported everything she did and believed in her to no end.

Who would have thought a man who had failed miserably at love and then shied away from commitment would find his perfect match. She was his best friend, she understood him like no other, she loved his daughter's like they were her own, and she welcomed his ex-wife into her life without condition. Leila was Dave's counterpoint. Her true love. Her Prince Charming. She was his everything and he was her world.

AN: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY OF DAVE AND LEILA. I WISH ALL OF YOU TRUE HAPPINESS AND BOUNDLESS LOVE IN YOUR LIVES.


End file.
